Mini Creepy Doctor
by humgranola
Summary: The StrawHats search for answers while handling a deaged Law.
1. NOTE

**To everyone who have read and followed this fic I have great news!**

**I will return to work on it.**

**I deleted all the chapter because I will revise them.**

**Tomorrow I will repost chapters 1 and 2.**

**And on january 8 I will repost chapters 3, 4 and 5.**

**I change somethings and then follow from where it stopped.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Till tomorrow!**

**PS: If someone want to be my beta-reader I would love it!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't know exactly what happened or how it happened.

Everything was a chaos, but such chaos was familiar to them.

Usopp and Nami were attacking from afar, Robin was breaking some bones, Frank and Brook were making a lot of noises, while Chopper was sometimes kicking ass, sometimes just screaming and crying for help, just like Usopp.

Zoro and Sanji were in front of them holding the most of the enemies, while Luffy had come flying from somewhere taking with him the two strongest enemies, some unaware ones and Law - that doesn't have the same muscular reflex of Zoro and Sanji, who after years and years of being hit by accident by their own Captain had to learn how to dodge instinctively.

In the end they won and calmly returned to the ship where they waited for Luffy and Law return.

"That dumbass acted without thinking again."

"Why are you complaining, shitty cook? He didn't need to, but Luffy got those two guys away from us, and even took Law to help him."

"I don't think Law was aware of that, Marimo!"

"Humph! Like I said, he didn't need to; I was going to end with those two with no problem."

Sanji approached Zoro and with a smirk he sarcastically replied.

"Really? You would do that before or after they kicked your ass?"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, ERO COOK ?!"

"COME IN! I WANNA SEE YOU TRY! I WILL CLEAN THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FACE, IDIOT!"

But before they could do anything, they heard Luffy calling for help.

Looking to where the sound was coming, they saw Luffy and a kid, that was looking more and more like Law as they approached the Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy what happened? Who is this child?"

"It's Torao!" Said Luffy smiling.

"WHAAAT!?"

Everyone was in shock, their mouths open and eyes almost going out of their sockets.

Usopp got closer to them and pointed a shaking finger at the boy.

"Wait a mi-mi-minute here. Tral-guy was older than most of us, since when does this...this kid...is him?"

Luffy smiling pushed the kid forward.

"But he is! Tell them Torao!"

The kid looked at each of them with murderous eyes.

They found it strange and a little unnerving, Law normally was a very private guy and had great control over his emotions, but this kid's eyes are different, they pass almost nothing apart from pure ire.

"I'm Trafalgar Law. And I demand to be released or you all will face the consequences of messing with Donquixote family."

"Amaaazing! He is our new nakama!"

Luffy said exactly what they feared he would and Usopp was the first to voice his opinion.

"No no and no. I don't want the creepy kid here!"

While the others started to talking all at the same time.

Zoro and Sanji just shared a look, they both sensed something strange. And Sanji interrupted everyone with the only thing that could make them stop - dinner.

"Well, creepy or not the mini doctor will stay. So I will prepare your dinner."

"SAANJI! I WANT MEAT!"

The dinner went pretty normal by the Strawhats standards.

Normal maybe except for Law and his questions.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the Thousand Sunny! The most SUPER ship in the New World!"

Law still looking at them like they were idiots, with a superiority air that was getting on Zoro's nerves.

"Where we going? Why you guys kidnapped me?"

Robin spoke with a soft smile on her face.

"Do we look like kidnappers to you?"

"Well, no. But he...maybe..." Law said pointing at Zoro.

"Hehehe, see Marimo, even a kid can associate your ugly face with bad things!"

"At least, he associate me with something to be feared of, what about you? Housewife!"

"Yohohoho! Here we go again! Yohoho!"

Robin was smiling while watching it all.

But despite her calm behaviour she noticed some very strange things about not only the situation but with Law as well.

So she waited and later at night, she decided to talk to Sanji, she always considered him one of the most if not the most observant member of their crew - at least when it was about people and emotions.

"Robin-swan. What can do for you!?"

"I wanted to talk."

"For you I'm all ears."

Sanji stopped what he was doing and sat down in front of Robin, bringing water and some small breads.

"Have you noticed something strange about Law?"

"Well he appears to be even more creepy and mysterious as a child. If that is even possible."

"Nothing else?"

Sanji stared at the water for a time, after that he looked serious when he spoke again.

"There's two things that bothered me. His eyes and Doflamingo."

"Humm..."

Robin said nothing, but her posture seemed to be enough to Sanji understand that she was waiting for him to finish.

"First his eyes, they're almost empty, there is no gentleness, no compassion, no love. If you look close the only thing close to emotion I saw in them was rage. That's not normal for a kid of that age. And I'm not he only one that noticed it, Marimo saw it too."

"And what about Doflamingo?"

"There's no fear or anger when he talks about him. And you must have seen it too, when he was normal, despite all his control, sarcasm and confidence, you could not be sure if he was shaking with anger or with fear. I think it's probably both."

"That's a deep analysis, Cook-san."

"But it all is based on deductions. The fact is that we have a mini Law here, and none of us really knows him."

"We have to find his crew."

"Right as always, my sweet Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

It was been 2 days since the incident, and they still had no clue to what really happened or how Law has returned to be an 11 year old boy.

All that Luffy said was that while he was busy smashing the pirate's face, he noticed a light and then in the place of Law, there was a child - and of course he didn't stop and thought about questioning what was happening.

Luffy saw a child and saw an adult trying to attack this child and simply acted on instinct.

No one would have questioned his decision in any other situation, but right now, maybe it was better if he did not send the guy flying away.

Luffy was happy in the beginning.

His first thought was that now "Torao" would engage more in his activities.

_How wrong he was._

The younger Law was quieter than the older. And it was the lesser of their problems, on the very first day; Zoro had voiced his concern saying that the kid was planning something

"I'm telling you guys. He isn't just sulking over something; he is observing us, our routine, and our moves."

Nami was part of the group that didn't care about the child being onboard, she even seemed to like the idea, she had always been more kind and helpful with children and now - well, now Law was also one and Nami was more than willing to defend him.

"You're getting paranoid, he is just a child in a pirate ship surrounded by people he doesn't know. It's normal to be quiet, he is probably scared or thinking we are crazy."

"But we're so cool!" Luffy say a little upset.

"No Luffy. You and Ussop aren't helping. No explosives, jokes and stop stretching your face, no one wants to see that, Luffy"

"Aaaah Nami, you're evil!"

Despite what Nami said, Zoro still believing that the kid was planning something.

"Hey. I'm the only one being serious here? He is planning something! He isn't the Law we know! For all I know, this creepy child can be a psychopath that will kill us all during our sleep!"

"AAaahhhh I'm going to dieeee!"

"AAaahhhh We're going to dieeee!"

Luffy and Usopp screamed simultaneously.

"Shut up, you idiots! No one is going to die. And Law won't kill us! He is just a child, and Zoro, you better stop scaring them or I will raise your debt!"

Zoro shrugged while he turned and walked away muttering

"Sea Witch! Don't come ask for help when the mini psychopath try to strangle you at night!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Oie, Nami!"

They're familiar that voice, they all knew that tone.

Luffy is a happy guy, most of time stupidly naive, but what make him their captain, what make him so dangerous was that most of people think that he is always like that, almost mentally challenged - when the truth is that he had an unique kind of perception, his instincts were so good that he could tell when something wasn't right, and he is extremely capable when judging a person's character.

So both Nami and Usopp stopped and waited to what he wanted to say.

"I think we should listen to Zoro."

"Why, Luffy?! Isn't he overreacting?"

"No. Zoro is right. I know Torao, he is a good guy, he is kind. And that child isn't Torao."

"Aaahn Luffy, that kid is Law, Chopper confirmed that!"

Nami was also quick to respond - she couldn't believe in what she was hearing from Luffy, it was the Law they were talking about and Luffy loves Law - _but he still agreeing with Zoro ?!_

"Usopp is right, Luffy. He is Law and don't you tell me that you think that kid is bad news, you're trying to play and joke with him just a few minutes ago!"

"Because I'm trying to see Torao in him! Torao is cold, of course he is, but his actions are from a person who cares, and the mini Law doesn't care about us, he doesn't care about anything! I'm not saying he isn't Torao, if Chopper said he is, so he is. But a person is not just flesh and looks, a person is what they experienced during their lifes, and that Torao, didn't go through what our Torao had. So he is not Torao!"

"Ok. So what you suggest?"

"I don't know"

"Aaaah! You guys were so helpless. I'm going to talk to Robin and Frank, we should look for someone that knows him longer than us. We're going to find his crew!"

**~~ Medical bay ~~**

Chopper was trying to understand.

Nothing in the current medicine could help him, nothing explained what happened or how that was possible. So it could only be a devil's fruit user, there is no other way.

He even asked Robin to see if one of her books had some clue, but both of them knew it was useless, they have to find the devil fruit user or hope that the effect is temporary.

But it wasn't what was bothering Chopper.

It was Law.

His skin was covered by white spots, on his arms, on his torso, some barely visible on his face. He never saw, heard or read anything about something like that before.

_It wasn't dermatological._

_It wasn't allergic._

He couldn't identify what it was and so he couldn't give him a good diagnostic. He was powerless against something that he know that was hurting Law.

And to make things worse, the Law never told them anything about it. He could understand the need for privacy, but he is a doctor as well as responsible for the health of his crew.

_What if what Law has is contagious?_

_His friends could be at risk!_

And all he got to not fall in panic is the trust that Law would have told them something if it was really dangerous for other people.

But then again, whatever that disease was, it certainly appears to have happened in the past, so maybe the doctor didn't told anyone because he thought that it wasn't necessary since he was cured.

And to add to all of this, there was the problem named Doflamingo.

Chopper felt relieved when he noticed that the kid didn't have any tattoos or scars.

But seeing Law to ask for Doflamingo, as if he was someone that would protect him or even care about him, was strange. It doesn't fit with what them all have seen of him, doesn't fit with the anger they heard when Law spoke about the Warlord, nor with the fear so deeply hidden in his eyes when he encountered the man.

Law never told anything to any of them, and they didn't ask him.

But Chopper could not help but wonder what happened between those two to make Law the man he is.

Chopper was young, but he was also the doctor of a crew full of nutcases with several problems and traumas that would make a lesser man or woman going completely crazy. And being so he learned how to see the small signs, those little things that appear when they let most of their walls drop.

And he could see that even if Doflamingo wasn't Law's main problem at this early age, something equally bad or even worse had already happened between them.

The kid barely sleeps, and when he does, he let small whispers and tears fall on his face.

As a doctor Chopper was frustrated because he couldn't help his patient.

As a nakama, he was heartbroken to see this, and he was also feeling ashamed to see something that the older man so clearly tried to hide from them.


	4. Chapter 4

He knew it.

He felt it.

That kid is dangerous, not dangerous because of his brute force, but dangerous because he doesn't fear the consequence. He doesn't fear the possibility of broken bones, pain or death.

Zoro was familiar with that kind of person; he knows how dangerous they can be, but it still strange to see it in a such young child.

And because he knows it, he felt ashamed and disappointed with himself, how he didn't noticed that the kid was after him.

He was the one who warned the crew, he noticed how the kid was like a snake just waiting for the moment to bite them.

But he only noticed something was wrong when he felt something sharp and then a pain on his shoulder.

It was nothing new. Being a pirate, being Luffy's right hand man and after so many fights, he was accustomed with the pain. What he never saw before was child looking at him like he was a thing, not a person - like he was something that was on the way.

Those cold and calculated eyes, that fit so well on the creepy doctor, but were so bizarre on a child's face.

It was like a reflex.

He doesn't want to hurt the kid, but he wasn't about to let a kid kill him.

So faster than the child could reacted, he turned, drew his sword, and hit the kid with the blunt side, sending him flying across the deck.

Hearing a pained groan, Zoro almost felt bad.

But something told him that there is no reason to feel bad about it, call it instinct or whatever, but deep down he know that show a weakness to this kid is like asking to be attacked.

Law or not, older or young, it didn't matter, if someone attack him, he would attack back.

He wasn't angry.

He just didn't understand the reason why.

But he got to admit, the kid have balls, after such attack from him, the kid still trying to get up and face him again.

To Zoro there is no doubt, even as a child, Law could kill a lesser enemy, or even a bigger one if taken by surprise.

"RELEASE ME!"

"You aren't caged. We aren't holding you here."

"YOU ARE LYING!"

"I'm not, if you want to go, the sea is right there, I won't stop you."

If he knew that the kid would do what he suggested, maybe he didn't suggest it.

But as soon as Zoro said it, Law ran and jumped into the ocean.

Zoro was in shock, he kept asking himself "why?" and almost didn't notice the person that came running and jumping in the ocean as well.

He ran and looked at the sea, seeing that the cook had coming from out of nowhere just to grab the kid back.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

He stood there, waiting for the kid answer, when the shitty cook yelled at him.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU DAMN MARIMO!"

"What?"

"What is your problem? Why did you attacked Law?! You are brainless? He could be serious hurt, don't you...is that blood?"

Zoro looked at his shoulder.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Ask it to the little maniac."

"You did that, Law? Why?!"

He hoped that the cook could see the situation as he was seeing.

Angry eyes, full of pure ire for no reason.

They didn't do anything but being nice to the kid and even so Law appears to be unable to feel any kind of compassion or understanding to them.

That young Law wanted nothing more than violence, mayhem, death.

"Because that is what you will get when Doflamingo find you. I was just doing my job, killing you is just a bonus and would make him proud of me! But now, now I will just sit here and wait, and when he get here, and start to slowly kill all of you, I won't do nothing but laugh at your pathetic attempt to go against Donquixote family!"

It was a lost case in Zoro's opinion and even worse is knowing that he was the only one seeing that. Law may look like a child, may be a child by some bizarre reason, but he wasn't a child anymore and treat him like one is going to bite them in the ass.

"What make you think that saying his name will leave us scared? For all I know, from what you bark about, it looks like it was you who let him down, how can he accept such weak child in his family? Someone who was so easily captured by us? Maybe he kills us, it's ok, we won't go without a fight, but in the end the worst that can happen to us is death, but what about you? How you will explain to him how weak and useless you are, that he had to go after us to save your sorry ass?!"

Zoro got to admit that the cook knows how to be cruel with words, he almost felt bad for the kid, but the pain on his shoulder was really a bother, one that has hurt his pride – _how I didn't notice his attack?_

But he didn't had much time to overthink it, the cook's eyes met his and them both looked at the kid.

What they saw made them change how they see the entire situation, there, right in front of Sanji there isn't a "kid", there is Law.

Their ally, someone that saved their captain, that saw their captain at his worst, that helped sick children, saved Sanji and faced Doflamingo to buy them time.

But they also saw something that made they relieved but also upset, something that they both could recognize - _fear_ \- it was not the same fear that the older Law have of Doflamingo, but it was definitely something that they all had seen before, something they can work with, relate with, something that told them that the Law they know was there and maybe he can be reached.

* * *

**I repost till chapter 3.**

**On Friday I will post chapters 4, 5 and 6, I hope you guys were enjoying it!**

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident Zoro spent his entire day watching Law. He didn't want to be caught by surprise again.

And despite their differences, he and Sanji decided that they had to tell Luffy about what happened, and together they decided to wait for the right moment. It didn't took long to Sanji to convince Zoro that in the morning, soon after the breakfast would be the right moment to explain it to Luffy - after breakfast Luffy would be happy with his stomach full and they would have an entire day to do something about Law.

But to their surprise, they never had the chance, because in the next morning, Law didn't wake up.

Everyone was on their way to the kitchen, just like any other day, only to see Luffy running to the infirmary with Law on his arms.

They gathered to eat, and while eating they shared their worries about what could it be, the more they wait, the more they get apprehensive.

_Why their captain didn't return? _

To them it was not a good sign, it was very unlike Luffy to miss breakfast, it made them be sure that something really bad must be happening.

**~~ Infirmary ~~**

"I never saw this, Luffy! I don't even know where to start!"

Both Chopper and Luffy were facing a sleeping Law, that was clearly having difficulties to breath, his face grimacing with pain and sweating all over.

The white spots, that two days ago was minimum, now was covering almost his entire body, and Chopper was certain that they were the cause of whatever Law have.

"Did he say something to you? Anything?"

Luffy's silence wasn't Chopper main concern, his serious expression was, with his eyes hidden behind the hat and his fists closed - that was evidence enough, Luffy knew about something.

"Luffy! Please! He is getting worse by the minute...if I don't do something, he will..."

Chopper wanted to cry, to scream, to hit, to do something other than stay there looking at what looks like Law last moments.

He is the ship doctor and it still was like there is none.

"I don't know the name of it. But, yes, he told me about it."

"Luffy..."

"There is no cure. It's a death sentence."

"WHAT?! HOW CAN IT BE INCURABLE? HE WAS CLEARLY ALIVE WHEN WE MET HIM! IF IT IS A DEATH SENTENCE HE SHOULD HAVE DIED! LUFFY!"

Chopper grabbed Luffy and was shaking him while screaming at him, when suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine as Luffy looked dead serious at him.

"Enough Chopper. There is no cure, but he saved himself."

"But...but...how?"

"I don't know. He told me that a man called Cora, saved him, opened his eyes to the truth and gave him a way to save himself. But in the end it was all on him."

"What should I do?"

"Well, you're our doctor and I trust your judgment Chopper."

Luffy smiled patting Chopper's head.

"That doesn't make me happy, your bastard! ...I will make something to make him feel better, whatever it is, he doesn't need to go through it in pain."

"I'm counting on you! SANJIII ! FOOD!"

Chopper stayed in the room thinking about what to do. He was worried, but it was also something worth of note, so he decided to list all Law's symptoms, because there is no way that it didn't have happened to no one else.

_His mind was on fire._

_Was Law the patient zero?_

_It got worse with the time?_

_Did it developed alone or was of something he came in contact with?_

_Was he older today than he was yesterday?_

And that last thought made Chopper do a double check. If that is true, then Law would eventually return to normal, but it also means that what he was seeing was what Law's body have gone through that period.

That let Chopper scared, what he already had let pass? What could be worse than this?

**~~ Kitchen ~~**

They all stood there, waiting for Luffy to say something, while he was eating like a animal, acting like nothing had happened, like he didn't gave them quite a scare and ignoring their stares.

"Huum huum...?"

Nami tried once, tried twice, and the boys could see that she was losing her patience, Robin smiled and counted till 3.

1...2...3

"LUFFY!"

"What?"

"Aren't you missing something?"

Luffy looked around the table, saw all the food, looked at himself and then back at his friends.

"Huum...no."

"Aren't gonna to tell us something?"

"Aaah, yes of course. Thank you guys for letting food for me! Hihihihihi"

A spoon flew across the table, hitting Luffy in the head.

"Wow...why did you hit me?"

Nami's angry face, made Luffy rethink the situation. He took a deep breath and said:

"Thank you for the food Sanji, it was delicious."

"We aren't waiting for it! We want to know about Law!"

"Aaah. Why didn't you asked?"

"I'm gonna to kill you!"

When they finally managed to prevent Nami from strangle Luffy, they all sat and waited for Luffy to tell them about what was happening.

His serious face showed that now was no time for jokes - which is a rare occasion, rarely Luffy got serious, and for him to be so, it must be something big.

"It's not my place to talk about his personal history. I want to, but I felt like he told me that because he wanted someone else to understand his reasons, to understand why he hates Doflamingo so much."

"And what it has to do with what happened this morning?"

"Zoro, don't be an ass, Luffy is telling us something important!"

"Oie, you're the one trying to kill him a minute ago!"

"That's past."

"How convenient."

"Stop bothering Nami-chan! You neanderthal!"

Zoro didn't get to answer Sanji, as Luffy continued to talk, ignoring them.

"What happened today, has happened to Law in the past. But now he has Chopper to helping him."

"What does he have?"

"I don't know, but he is sick."

"Didn't he tell you about it?"

"I didn't paid attention."

"Luffy!"

They all turn to see Chopper leaning on the door, breathlessly when he revealed to them what he discovered.

"He is older! Law is older!"

"So..."

"He does not have the same age as yesterday!"

Robin was fascinated, she didn't said much, but she noticed one thing or another. And since her talk with Sanji, she decided to be a distant observer.

After all she saw and heard, that new information brought some light to the situation, and she felt that now was a good time to reveal to them some of her own conclusions.

"So if I get it right, Law is older and his symptoms are worse?"

"Yes."

"Could it be that we are seeing what Law's body has gone through that specific age?"

"I believe so, Robin."

"How old he is, Chopper?"

"Thirteen years old, I think."

"Luffy, should we be worried?"

Luffy stayed quiet. But Robin insisted.

"Captain, you don't need to tell us everything, but could you at least tell us if it will get worse? We need to be prepared, he were are three weeks away from our meeting point with Law's crew."

"It will get worse."

"How much worse?"

"He didn't tell me anything beyond his thirteen, but even so, it still pretty bad."

Sanji finally voiced his concern.

"Are you saying that you don't have a clue about what happened to him after that?"

"No."

"It leave us with a big time gape, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about, Marimo?"

"Well, Doflamingo has said that he and Law parted way ten years ago, and how old Law is? 26? That leave us with three years, where we don't know nothing."

"Wow."

"That is a lot of time, a lot can happen in three years."

"He is right, take Marimo for example, in a two years time he learned how to count."

"That's enough! I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF!"

"YOU CAN TRY!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day wasn't so bad.

Law spent the entire day in the infirmary, he barely moved, only moaned, and when he was truly awake, he only showed confusion.

For several times he asked Chopper if he was one of the doctors that Cora-san had brought him to, only to lower his head and ask where the man - Cora something - was.

Chopper was certain that Law was scared, and for several moments he swear that he heard a small reprimanded cry.

"When will you stop fooling around and send me away?"

That was unexpected.

"I'm not going to send you away."

"Yes, you will. In the end everyone does it."

"I assure you, that I'm not everyone."

Chopper was surprised by Law's lack of faith. His mind was running wild with options of what to do to distract Law from whatever he was feeling or thinking, when someone knocked the door.

"Come in."

The door was not even completely open and he could already see a small trace of hope and happiness appear on Law's face, only to be washed away when Law noticed that the one who knocked was not the one he was waiting for.

"Robin!"

"Hello Chopper! Hello Law."

Robin gently smiled at Law that only nodded with his head. A completely different behaviour from the one that Zoro and Sanji described. To Chopper and Robin, it could only mean that they were seeing a moment in Law's life where Cora became the person that Law admired and loved, to moment when Law started to return being a child, and from what knew was essential for Law to become a better person - the person that they met in Punk Hazard.

They were curious about who that man was. Luffy himself had showed great admiration for that man, he clearly had a major importance to Law, as they could see right now.

"Did you see Corazon?"

"He isn't here at the moment, but I believe that tomorrow he will be, for now I'm here to keep you company while our little doctor rest a little. Is it okay?"

"Yes."

Simple and direct.

That was Chopper's observation, it was very rare behaviour for a child of that age, but since when someone that affiliate himself with Luffy and crew can be considered normal?

Despite that, Chopper was reluctant to leave, but Robin gave him an opening and he really needed to sleep, after all, since he noticed that Law was getting older as the time pass and with it, that strange disease was getting worse by the minute, he spent most of his time trying to understand what was plaguing Law's small body.

"Chopper? Weren't you going to rest?"

" hn? Yes, of course!"

Finally she was there, alone with Law.

Robin saw this as an opportunity to really talk to him for the first time.

She felt kind of related to him, for some reason she felt that they shared similar tragedies in life.

After all, it takes one to know one.

And she was quite familiar with eyes that are so much older than the owner, with the maturity in someone so young, of the permanent distrust, and with the small hope that insists in appear - the hope that someone like their savior would suddenly appear on their lives again and show them the light, only to have that hope crushed time and time again.

Law has all of that and some more.

How she knows?

When she lost everything, she was completely alone, and for years she thought that couldn't exist anything more terrible than that. But the time showed her that there is something worse, after all, she was only a teenager when she started to work with Crocodile.

But for more cold that he may be, he still had some kind of moral that he wouldn't cross. But after seeing Dressrosa, after knowing what a man like Doflamingo was capable of, she changed how she saw Law, because he was alone with that man, and nothing good can come from that.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Law broke her thoughts.

"How can you tell it?"

"Cora-san was always with me, he never left my side since the moment in which we run away from Doflamingo."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because Cora-san isn't here. So that means that Doflamingo found us, and you are here to play nice and try to fool me."

Robin stayed quiet. Law was a smart kid, but he still a kid and like one he would drop information even if he doesn't want to.

"You're wasting your time. Go back to Doffy and tell him that I'm dying, I'm useless now. That if he wants someone to play with, he has Baby 5, she will love it."

There was so much information in his voice.

She noticed the bitterness when he talk about the fact that he was dying, she noticed the disgusted when he said "play with" and she also noticed something petty and trying to sound like some evil vengeance, but sounding almost childlike when he said that Baby 5 would love to be the in his place was the "plaything".

It was wrong in so many ways.

But it put some light to why Law is the way he is, and also makes his confused actions when they arrived at Dressrosa much more coherent.

But she wouldn't jump conclusions, for all she know, the Law in front of her was the one away from Doflamingo, that despite it all had someone that cared about him, that would protect him. So she asked herself, should her play her part as a Doflamingo's messenger, or stay true and try to explain the situation to him?

She sat on the bed next to him and calmly started to explain.

"I don't work for Doflamingo and I will never going to. I don't have all the answers, but one thing I can assure you...He won't come after you while you here with us."

That seemed to convince Law at least a little.

"But do you know when Cora will return?"

That was the difficulty moment, she found herself incapable of telling him the truth.

Cora was dead, in fact he died a long time ago, probably around the time that Law's age now represent.

If they were correct in their assumptions, it does not matter if she lie or tell him the truth, when Law become a year older, he would forget everything - the body was protecting himself and his original memories, they could not give Law a better childhood, even if they succeed in make him happy, he would forget and it all would be for nothing.

"He will be here tomorrow, not later than after tomorrow. He is being careful, so he would not bring attention to you."

Law didn't appear happy, but at least he was satisfied with the answer.

She wanted to continue with her questions, she wanted him to stay focused on her, but after knowing that Cora won't be there, Law simply hid himself inside his own mind and didn't look like he wanted to leave so soon.

But it wasn't all in vain, she believed that she would manage to grab a lot of pieces and by the end of all this, she would understand the puzzle that Law was and is.

Maybe it wasn't the right thing go snooping in someone past, after all, she never told her friends all of her past, because somethings should be left unsaid and when she join them, them still kind of naive and she didn't want to be the one to tarnish that. The thing is, for more wrong that is to poke into Law's past, she could not help herself, not when the wound were right in front of her, not when her own powers make it possible to her to know so many things from so many people.

But she decided to wait, she was sure that she would have enough time and despite putting on herself the limitation of not directly question him, she knows that some skeletons cannot stay always locked on the closet.

She moved close to him, and seeing that Law didn't move away, began to petty his hair.  
It was a small gesture of kindness.  
But she knows this kind of thing is necessary, it's a comfort for the heart and soul of any child that is scared and alone.


	7. Chapter 7

It was disturbing how from one day to another, the infirmary became Law's home.

And because of that some of them stayed with Law - Chopper, Robin and sometimes Sanji.

Usopp, Brook and Franky stayed out of the infirmary, but it wasn't like they didn't cared or that they didn't stop by, at least once, to see if everything is alright - it's just that they simply didn't knew how to handle the situation.

Luffy for his part, showed a very mature posture, and even without saying a word to them, had let it clear that he didn't want to expose Law's situation.

Chopper was the only person with who Luffy had talked about the details he know about Law and Luffy's worried words didn't sound like an order, but like a request, a desire of which Chopper interpreted as - if possible, keep what happens in the infirmary in the infirmary.

And so he obeyed.

Zoro decided on his own that he wouldn't interfere. It was his policy to any of them, and it wouldn't be different now. As for Nami, she sometimes helped them, but she was busier trying to keep them on route.

_The sooner they reach the Heart Pirates, the better._

But it was during one of those few times that Nami had stopped by so Chopper could eat, that the unexpected happened.

When she got there Law was sleeping quietly, his breathing was slightly better - since to lower his suffering, Chopper had given him a huge dosage of painkillers, and some of the after effects was that Law literally slept almost all the time.

That was until that fated moment.

Nami was reading a book while sitting in one of chairs, calmly passing time, when she spared a look at Law, but what she saw left her without words or actions.

Blood started to flow from Law's nose, then a small cut appeared on his forehead and it started to bleed, his face started to become red and in some places even purple.

She got close to him, but she didn't know what to do, she was afraid of leaving him and it somehow become worse, but she also knew that she was incapable of help him, so she yelled asking for help.

The problem was that Law soon followed her and started to scream as well. It was a terrifying scream full of pain and sorrow. Law then started to thrash and some parts of his face began to swell, hand marks started to appear in his wrists and in the middle of screams he cried compulsively.

Stuck in her own trance, she didn't even heard the door being opened. Chopper and Luffy entered in the room, heading to Law was as if there is no one else in the room, she didn't even notice when Robin came silently and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her away back to the kitchen.

There she found the rest of crew on an uncomfortable silence, trying very hard to ignore the screams coming from the infirmary.

And so, no joke was shared nor comment was made until Luffy's return.

Upon Luffy arrival, Zoro was the first to say something, his voice calm, serious, obviously trying to be an emotional pillar to the rest of them.

"So I believe that Cora-guy died today. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So now we are completely ignorant about what will happen?"

"Yes. But everything will be fine, Torao is a very strong guy! Shihi"

Luffy's smile was contagious. It was so silly and out of place that it brought normality to them, and to Zoro that was more than enough to return to his routine.

"Well, what is done is done, he survived it once, he will survive it now."

"Hey! Where you think you're going, Marimo?"

"I'm going to train."

"Are you blind or deaf or both? Can you show a little more compassion?"

"There is nothing we can do, Shitty Cook! Staying here moping around wasn't going to do any good to Law or to any of us. So let Chopper do his job, he will help Law. The rest of us should stay focused on our functions on this ship; we will be much more helpful keeping this ship going smoothly."

From the look on Usopp and Sanji's faces it was clear that they wanted to complain, _but what more they could do?_

_Zoro was right after all._

_How they could help, if they didn't even know where to start?_

They could at least stay out of the way, and be ready to help if it was necessary, but that is all.

After saying so, Zoro left, but the screams don't.

_It was uncomfortable._

Their ship was always so happy, there's always music, food, and laughs. Even in the saddest days, they could always go back to their ship and seek happiness, none of them were accustomed to this, even more when it comes from a child.

It was affecting them, and even Luffy, always so goofy and optimist, was losing his patience.

He never coped very well with other people crying.

Always resorting to a joke, a big "Shut up", or even shaking the other person while crying as well.

But Luffy knew that he cannot do that to Law.

So Luffy gave his biggest smile to them.

It wasn't a completely fake smile, he was good at finding a motive to smile, but he was doing it to make them feel better, and seeing them returning to the day by day routine showed him that he accomplished that, and that made him happy, and so he smiled.

_It was natural._

_It wasn't logic, it wasn't planned, his intuition had never let him down._

But, there is always a but, despite what he said to his friends, he had listened Torao pretty well in Dressrosa, he listened to his story, heard the sorrow and anger, felt the deep sadness that Torao felt.

He didn't need any Haki to know that for Torao, revealing part of his past, was really a big thing, a big step.

He felt special when Torao trusted him to share such emotions - it's a good sign, he could ask him to join his crew after all of this.

But Luffy also noticed how Law deliberately omitted some things, because they did not had enough time and because he just didn't wanted Luffy to know about it.

He understood Torao's reasons, they're captains of a pirate crew, being he who he was, he knew that he can take anyone down -because he is going to be the pirate king - but even so, he didn't want that the marines or other pirates to have acknowledged about what happened to him after his brother's death.

But Torao had seen it, he had seen it all, and that made him wish for Torao to show him what have hurt him so much.

He had seen Doflamingo, and the Donquixote family - a bunch of wackos - he saw how they admired but also how they feared the man, even so, their fear was different from Torao's fear. It was different how Doflamingo looked at Torao. It was a look that he didn't forgot, one that he never had seen before.

But that look on Doflamingo's face made him remember Hancock, of when she told him about Mariejois, about the Celestial Dragons, about what happened to her and why she hid that mark, why she felt so much shame and pain because of that. And well, Doflamingo was a Celestial Dragon, what he didn't know was what Torao was to Doflamingo.

Whatever it was, one thing he cannot deny - when in Dressrosa, all his instincts screamed at him when he saw that man hovering over Torao. It wasn't the violence, it wasn't the shots, it was the man - so big and Torao so powerless - his gut feeling telling him that he need to get out of there and take Torao away from that man grasp, he need to take Torao as far away as he could from that birdman.

He felt there was something very wrong in the birdman.

From that moment on, everything had another meaning for him.

In Dressrosa, Torao was fighting against an invisible enemy, against his memories, and more than it, Torao was his friend, so he stayed there as well - he always fight and bleed for his friends - and as such, he would stay beside Torao he would help Torao again, he was prepared for it, Torao had seen his worst and he would support him on his.

By the end of all of this he knew that they would have a big feast with booze, food and lots and lots of meat, and Torao will be fine, because there is no one that don't cure themselves after a good party with straw hats pirates.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a hell of a night, but in the next morning, Law was relatively fine.

No bruises, no fever, no crying, absolutely nothing.

The white spots still there, but it didn't appeared to be affecting him in the way it was before.

But even so, the situation was still unnerving.

Law stood there, sitting, hugging his knees, and quietly looking at them, almost like he was waiting for something or someone.

He didn't ask about anything, which was frustrating for Robin, she was expecting questions about Cora, about Doflamingo, and not the silence that she received.

Chopper on the other hand was having the time of his life, it was terrible how much Law suffered in such small period, and he can only image how it was to suffer like that for the true duration of his disease - but as a doctor, see the beginning of the worst symptoms, the aggravation and stabilization of such terrible affliction was fantastic. But it still a mystery to him how Law's disease had stopped the process of destroying the boy's body, for all the exams, there is no prognostic other than death, and Law was there, alive and with no signs of getting worse.

They both had questions, despite it being for different reasons.

Chopper wanted to ask "how it happened?"

Robin wanted to ask "what happened?"

And all they got was silence.

Big dark circles under scared eyes, hands tightly closed and not a single word.

If they were right in their assumption, Law now was a thirteen years old boy, and for all he knows, he was alone, in a strangers ship, full of stranger people, after going through a traumatic experience.

So his silence, to Chopper, was a symptom.

To Robin it was fear.

Different names to the same thing.

They were giving up, when Law spoke for the first time.

"When will he come to talk to me?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. The young master."

There was a very clearly disdain in those words, they didn't even had to think and they already knew about who Law was speaking of.

Chopper was looking frantically to everywhere, when Robin tried the same approach as the last time Law asked for Doflamingo.

"He is not coming..."

She didn't even had the time to finish, Law immediately interrupted her, making her remember that this Law was older and did not see the warlord in the same way as before.

"It is bullshit. If he isn't coming, so Vergo is. I know the situation I'm in, I know this is one of his games, and I don't fucking care. Just get over with it!"

It was clear as a day that Law's fear was slowly becoming anger.

Try to speak with him was proving to be futile, so they let it be, or at least Robin let it be, Chopper is trying to find comforting words.

"Chopper, it's breakfast, let's go."

"Huun? You can go, I will stay."

Robin looked at Chopper, very serious this time, she wanted the little doctor to let Law alone, because she felt that their presence isn't doing any good.

"Chopper, come with me...please."

It took a little while but Chopper agreed, leaving Law alone.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the questions seemed endless.

Everyone wanted to know about Law.

Apart from it, everything was normal, almost like anything had ever happened.

Soon the jokes returned, even a small argument between the swordsman and the cook almost become a fight - it was literally the best case scenario, they thought that the worst was yet to come, but everything was pleasantly calm.

When the everyone finished, Robin decided to stay behind and help Sanji, being almost immediately interrupted by him, saying that she doesn't need to do anything. So she sat and started to share some of her own thoughts about the situation - normally she would talk to Nami, but for some odd reason she thought that Sanji was the best person to speak to, he was sensible to emotional things, and when you get over his obsession for women, he can be a very observant person.

"I'm the only one thinking it is too good to be true?"

"About what exactly, my lovely Robin-swan?"

"About Law. It's too peaceful considering what we know about him, Doflamingo, and about what happened."

"Well, it is more or less a year per day, doesn't? Maybe the difficult part passed during the night?"

"It's possible. But he is a man full of emotional scars, I don't want it to get worse, but it is the only thing that make sense."

"Maybe Doflamingo wasn't so bad..."

Robin's cold stare made Sanji stop right there.

"You wasn't there, he was making the people of an entire country kill themselves. Men, Women, children, he didn't spare anyone. He was drugging kids, selling people, trafficking drugs. No matter how you look at it, there is no way he wasn't evil."

"I'm not saying he isn't evil, what I'm saying is that in his own disturbed mind, maybe, he wasn't doing anything wrong to Law."

"I fail to see what you're trying to say, Sanji."

"He could have killed Law, several times, but he chose not to..."

"He failed to, it's different."

"He was a Celestial Dragon! His was raised to think he was better than the rest. So if he treat people like things, it wasn't entirely a surprise."

"Are you defending him?"

"No! Never! I'm trying to understand him, so I can understand Law's situation."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Think about it. His favorite boy, runs away with his so "loyal" brother. They simply disappear and he doesn't know if they're alive or not, then he discovers he was being betrayed, that his precious boy was alive, playing happy family with his brother, that was trying to sabotage him..."

"..and..."

"Sums it with the fact that he is a man that made at least half of a country population kill themselves, and you will see that his reaction is pretty expected."

"That doesn't explain this calmness."

"It does, he is cold and manipulative, like Law. Think that in Law's mind, Doflamingo recently killed his own bother, so what a man like him would do now? Kill Law? No. Hit him? No. I bet he would try to sell the image of a misunderstood brother, try to win Law's affection back."

Robin didn't agreed with everything but she could imagine Doflamingo doing it, and failing, since he did not know that Law had seen Cora's death. And Law for his part was scared because he thought that Doflamingo knows about it, and was finding it strange that the man didn't do anything yet.

It was building a pressure between them, a very dangerous situation that would eventually blow.  
Soon or late, Law or Doflamingo would lose the patience, the question is who.

"He failed."

"What?"

"Doflamingo failed...if what you're saying was what happened, then he failed and what we were seeing is the calm before the storm."

"I don't like the look on your face Robin-swan. I don't think I will like what you're thinking."

"Law will start the chain reaction. Sure he is getting better, but he still sick nonetheless, he doesn't understand his situation, he doesn't have the prospect of future and in the infirmary he was angry telling that Doflamingo was playing with him. I think that he will snap."

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. Savoring that smell of smoke, that always helped him think, reflect and stay calm.  
He turned to Robin and gave her one of his best smiles.

"Well, it was a very disturbing matter this one. I only want it to be over."

"It will, eventually."

"But maybe it will take to long for my like, dear Robin. Well, after such grim talking I think we deserve some sweet. What do you think?"

"I would love to, cook-san."

They smiled at each other, and Sanji went to the refrigerator to grab the dessert, when a noise of something crashing startled them.

"What the hell is that!?"

Robin didn't even had the time to answer when they heard a scream coming from the deck, a very familiar scream - Usopp.

* * *

**Tomorrow I will repost the chapter 8 and 9 (or 9 and 10 in the index)**


	9. Chapter 9

Usopp was fishing with Luffy.

They were in a friendly competition to see who could catch the biggest fish, so Sanji could make the biggest lunch, which would end prematurely in Luffy's stomach.

Brook was playing on the background, Zoro was calmly asleep which he would later deny and say he was meditation, and Nami was taking a sunbath.

Their normal routine, it was so familiar, so common, that none of them noticed that Law had left the infirmary, calmly walking to the deck and coldly staring at them all.

No one saw or expected him to leave the infirmary on his own.

But there he was, concentrated and serious as if he was getting ready to attack - and so he did.

Their only warning was that small and childlike voice saying "Room".

And then the anchor came falling from the sky right into the middle of the deck, doing a considerable damage, soon followed by Usopp and Brook's screams of surprise and panic.

They all had an idea of Law's powers.

Usopp being the closest to Law, had instinctively raised his weapon to defend himself - but Law interpreted that as an attack pose and retaliated.

They all stood in shock, Luffy was so surprised as them and he didn't expected that Law would attack them in such fury. But for their luck, Zoro was expecting that. Since the first day he expected that Law would at least try to kill one of them, so he grabbed Usopp's shirt, pulling him close, to avoiding the piece of wood that came piercing the ground.

The intention was clear - impaling Usopp.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Who the hell are you talking to boy?"

But Law had completely ignored Zoro, yelling at Doflamingo as if he was there, hiding somewhere.

"I'm here! I heard everything you said! So stop playing with me. You want something, so come and get it! I dare you!"

Zoro didn't waited for Law to finish his monologue, he was going to attack, but before he could deal his blow on Law, he heard Usopp and Nami screaming, both being replaced by fishes and disappearing of their view.

"NAMI!"

"USOPP!"

Zoro could hear Luffy and Sanji screaming their names, so he didn't waste time and grabbed Law by his collar, shaking him while asking:

"Where you send them?!"

Law's answer was a smirk on his face.

He clearly wanted to anger Zoro, and he was very close to it.

Zoro's anger could be sensed by Luffy that immediately ran to his direction, wrapping his arms on Zoro that started to fight against him.

"Zoro, wait! He does not recognize us!"

Zoro ignored Luffy and didn't let go of Law.

"Where did you send them!?"

Law continued to smile to them, but before anyone could make a move, they all heard Sanji say:

"I found them!"

The sound of Sanji jumping in the water almost hid the sickly sound of bones breaking.

Only Law's screams was capable of make them notice how serious the situation was.

Zoro let go of Law who dropped on his knees holding one of his hands.

While Frank and Brook helped Sanji; Robin and Chopper, after seeing Law's face, went to where Luffy, Zoro and Law were.

What they saw was exactly what Nami had told them, bruises that appeared from out of nowhere in Law's body. And he with wet eyes looked to no one other than Zoro, his eyes full of ire, the same ire that Zoro had seen in the first day after the incident.

"You're his new guard dog, h n? Well, let me tell you one thing, in the end, no matter what I do, he will not kill me. But you, oooh, you are so dead."

"You aren't making any sense, kid."

"I will tell him what you did. And you will pay."

"I didn't do anything, you crazy kid!"

"I am his favorite, nobody touches me, nobody!"

Their verbal confrontation didn't last long, soon Law lay on the floor, whimpering, and his injuries appeared to get worse.

Ignoring everything, Chopper came running and started to check Law that appeared to be a completely different person.

"I'm sorry...I won't run away, please..."

Chopper was concentrated on trying to stop Law from getting his injuries worse, while Zoro and Luffy stayed there motionless.

Seeing that their captain was lost about what to do, Robin came close to help Chopper, and left Sanji and Frank to deal with Nami and Usopp.

"What do you need, Doctor?"

"I need to take him to the infirmary, he need to be immobilized because I don't know if it will get worse or not."

Robin used her powers to slap both Zoro and Luffy back into action.

"We need to help Chopper..."

Luffy was fast as a lightning, but Zoro reacted in a very different way. He simply stood there, looking at Law that was crying on the ground.

The others had simply gave up of asking for Zoro's help , but they were unaware that Zorro wasn't in shock, or simply ignoring Law's suffering, far from it, he noticed that he was the only one seeing it without any emotional interference.

And being so, he also noticed that he was the only one really listening to what Law was whispering while trying to hold his cries.

He didn't like the sound of it, he would prefer that the cook was there, the Cook's observation haki was slightly superior than his, and he deal far better with emotional things.

But there he was seeing Law and after what Law himself had said to him, he was seeing it differently.

He knew that Law was not seeing them when he started to attack everyone. That, plus the words he was whispering -

**"…please, Doffy, I'm sorry." **

**"I don't run away..."**

**"Tell him to stop"**

**"I will do whatever you want".**

That last one was not a good thing to say to the warlord. And from what he was hearing, it looks like in the past Doflamingo has decided to not punish Law personally, but to send someone else to do the job.

_What a bastard!_

That's all Zoro could think about.

The crew left with Law, while he lay down to meditate.

His mind making a list with every face that he saw in Dressrosa.

_Who had beat Law to that point? _

From looks of it, it was a cruel beating even to an adult, but for a child, it was torture.

He skip the women from his list, he was sure that Law's problems was more focused on men in general, so his abuser had to be a man. But from all the henchmen he met, for worse that they actions may be, none had the aura of someone that could do it, leaving only one name on his mind - _Vergo._

He didn't see the man, but he knew that he was in Punk Hazard, and that Law had taken quite a beat from him.

_Maybe that was the man._

_Maybe someone from the crew knows about that man?_

All in all, Zoro questioned himself, _why should he bother?_

It wasn't like Law was there to stay, he would go back to normal and return to his ship.

But on the other hand, Luffy had taken a liking on the taciturn pirate captain, and his friends appeared to have grown accustomed to the strangeness of the man, well, even he have started to like the man more mature behavior - liking it or not, he would stay eye opened to anything that could affect his friends, and now it means keep an eye on the creepy little Law.

So be it, his analysis wasn't so helpful, so he decided to keep it to himself, if someone asks, he will tell, but for now he knows that what he need is a more profound meditation - _not sleep or slacking off, like that annoying cook says, but a nice meditation..._

_...that looks like and feels like, sleep._


	10. Chapter 10

Chopper was frantic.

In one hand he got Law, on the other he got Usopp and Nami.

Of course the severity of the injuries was very different, but even so, he was worried about their companions.

While Luffy and Robin put Law on the examination table, Chopper spared a glance at where Sanji was seeing that everyone appeared to be fine, but that was a close call for Usopp - a really close call.

Chopper could feel his body tremble with the possibility, but his attention was brought back to Law, when the sound of a bone breaking echoed in the room, soon followed by Law's screams.

"WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING?!"

"We didn't do nothing!"

"It's true Chopper-san, the bone broke without us even touch him."

"What?! Oh My God! Oh My God! We need a doctor! Ah I'm a doctor! Move, let me see!"

Chopper could see Law, now holding his shoulder - that wasn't a good sign; Chopper knew that he need to be quick.

"Robin, I need a scissor, quick!"

As soon as he asked, a hand appeared on his side with a scissor, and he started to cut Law's shirt.

Everyone in the room stared in shock, seeing the red that slowly was becoming purple on Law's left side and the evident difficulty that he was having in breathing.

But what disturbed them was the sounds, it was like an invisible force was beating Law, and none of them could stop it.

And that was what affected Luffy the most, their captain always protected his friends, and since Law saved him in Marineford, Luffy saw him as a friend - he helped Law on his quest against Doflamingo, saved Law from Doflamingo, but in all those times, he had someone there, someone that he could kick ass, but now, there is no one.

Whatever was plaguing Law, has already happened and nothing could change it.

Seeing that there is nothing he could do, Luffy put his hat close to Law's head, gave a little nod to him despite knowing that Law was unaware of his surroundings.

"Chopper! Take good care of him. I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, Luffy!"

Luffy gave a smile to them, not his biggest or brightest one, but a comforting one, one that showed that he had an unbreakable trust on their abilities, and that no one could do better than them on this or any other situation.

After Luffy left them, there he stood, alone with Robin and Law, only monitoring Law's life signs.

As they both know, they could not avoid what his body will go through, they could only assure that it don't become worse, and wait for it to end.

Of the two of them in the infirmary silence, Robin had the most optimistic view, to her; Law won't die from it because the simple fact that he is alive today was a proof that they wouldn't going to face any possibility of death.

Chopper on the other hand, believed that they had to be cautious. He wasn't in Dressrosa, but he heard his friends about what happened there, he read the newspapers, listened to the murmurs - maybe Law's surviving his childhood and teenager years was merely luck.

The sounds of bones cracking or breaking and the screams were gone, and Law lay still on the bed, his breath slowly and his face showing that he was in pain - not physical, since Chopper had made sure of it, but in his memories he was still suffering.

They stood in silence until Chopper broke the silence.

"The marks on his neck...it's a hand mark."

Robin looked at Chopper, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It's a mark of a hand ... clearly an adult's hand, a very big adult even for ours standards."

"Doflamingo was a very big man, even for an adult Law."

"I don't like it, Robin. For how long it will continue to happen?"

"I'm sure that, whatever happens, he will survive...but for how long it will happen, well, on that matter I'm afraid that we are going to face it at least one more time."

"What you're talking about?"

"I believe that there is a slim line between fear and hate. Moments before all of this happen, Law was yelling, challenging Doflamingo, then he attacked ... and later he cried and asked to stop."

"Of course he would ask it to stop. What we saw was cruel!"

"I agree. What I'm saying is that Law is a prideful and stubborn young man, and I'm sure that he was the same when younger. He would not accept Doflamingo's wants, not without a fight. And Doflamingo being who he is would love to see Law lose hope and break."

Law moved on the bed, stopping them both, that looked at them and in their own minds made very different conclusions.

Chopper questioned what made Law so cold, strong and so detached from the others.

Robin questioned what made him build such strong walls to protected himself from the others.

"...I won't forget..."

"...never going...call him -san"

Law's murmuring drove their attention back to present.

Chopper turned to Robin, and with a proud smile said.

"See, there is still defiance in him!"

Robin could not smile at that, she wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"That's why, Chopper, I told you it wasn't the last time we will go through this."

Chopper smile fell immediately.

"If there is one thing I recognize in him, it was the fear. He is cold, distant, but I bet he doesn't do it to hurt anyone's feelings. Despite his calculating mind and stoic expression, I see that bone chilling feeling, born only from the hopeless situation of facing something bigger and stronger, that holds control of your life and death, and that no matter how strong you become, it will forever haunt you..."

"...Robin...are you talking about...?"

"Buster Call. To me it was the destructive power of a simple command, how it had taken from me, everything I that knew and loved. How it throw my childhood, my innocence, my life in hell in a matter of hours. To Law I think it is more, I don't know what or who, but I bet Doflamingo is part of it. That's how I know, Chopper … that kid isn't hopeless, not yet, but he will be."

**~~ some hours before, on Sunny's deck ~~**

Zoro was relaxing, almost in a zen state, when he had that strange feeling of something coming to attack him - he didn't sense an ill intention, so he was sure it was the Sanji.

_Should he dodge or not?_

_Should he block the attack?_

_Or let it be and give himself a justification to start a fight with the annoying cook?_

He didn't even finished his thoughts, and he was sent flying by a very strong kick. His only conclusion was that he need to train his haki better, he really thought that he had more time.

_Or the cook was getting faster_.

_No, he definitely need to train his haki._

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SHITTY COOK!?"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP US!"

"I SAVED USSOP's LIFE!"

"...yeah...yeah...BUT THEN YOU DECIDED TO STAY LIKE...DON'T IGNORE ME!"

They shared a few angry noises, when Zoro stopped and looked serious at Sanji.

"Oie...Ero-Cook! Did you fight against Vergo?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a fight per se, it was more like a little altercation."

"Wasn't it the same?"

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE DIFFERENCE!"

Some kicks later, while resting and waiting to see who was going to make the first move, Zoro continued his questions.

"How much strong he is?"

"Very strong."

Zoro look inquisitively at Sanji, that was visible showing his discomfort, when grudgingly admitted.

"Strong enough to defend my kicks...and crack the bone of my shin."

"He won."

"The fight was over in that moment, if we continued, I won't be able to fight 100%, and against a man like him, you have to fight with all you got."

"He is a cruel guy?"

"I would say, effective bastard. He won't waste energy on someone unnecessarily. A typical marine, you order and he will do."

"He was pirate, infiltrated."

"So, he was a methodical bastard, whatever, why you want to know about it? You normally don't care about who I fight or how I fight as long as I stay in one piece."

"I was trying to let it go, but the doubt keep me from meditating."

"You want to say 'keep you from sleeping'?"

Zoro send and annoyed look at Sanji that smirked at him. But he quick become serious and added.

"Look, I wasn't his objective. I'm pretty sure he believed that me and all the marines would die with the gas. But that doesn't made him fight carelessly, far from it, he fights serious, it's no matter to him who or how strong his opponent was. Your type of guy, no bullshit, he got things done."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I believe he was the one that in the past hurt the kid enough to make Chopper and Robin run to the infirmary with him."

"Well, looks like you are right, Marimo. He is a cruel bastard."

* * *

**Friday I will post chapter 10 and 11 ... soon very soon the real new chapters will be available.**


	11. Chapter 11

The commotion of the day was soon forgotten.

Being a Straw Hats crew member had some advantages - they are not easily surprised and they all had an unique ability to overcome any sadness, distress, or dark mood that they face.

It was for things like that, that Robin felt so much lighter since he joined the crew, two years ago. And was also because of it, that as soon as Sanji yelled, calling them for dinner everything was automatically better.

Luffy came flying from out of nowhere, and Sanji kicked him away to give everyone a little more time, so they could get some food, Zoro made some grumpy noises and Sanji called him a Marimo, but before they could start anything, Brook farted, making part of the crew laugh and another complain for his lack of manners - especially Sanji, since the ladies were in the room.

Everything was fine and funny - or a nightmare if you only focus on the chaotic situation that every meal has become.

And immersed in their own chaos, most of them didn't notice Law's shy presence.

Except Zoro and Robin.

Law was close to the door, and while Zoro was ready to grab his sword, prepared of any kind of attack, Robin just smiled and patiently waited for Law to enter the kitchen, she was sure that the smell and the noise would attract any child, no matter how stubborn they may be.

It took more time than they both expected, but slowly the door opened - only enough to the Heart Pirate's captain look inside. He was in doubt, that much was clear - doubt and fear.

So Zoro tired of waiting simply got up and opened the door.

"Will you enter or not?"

Law's eyes were enormous; he looked at Zoro, clearly trying to hide his surprise and fear of the unknown man and place. Most of his injuries were healed, only a busted lip was visible.

"I will not."

Law was already leaving when Zoro grabbed him by his collar and pulled him inside.

It was evident the annoyance on Law's face, to Robin it was a much better look than the scared one.

Seeing that everyone was looking at Law with big eyes - in Usopp's case, a scared face - or bright smile like Luffy and Chopper, she tried to act normal, and transmit a feeling of normalcy in that colorful environment.

Of course, it was short lived, Luffy ignoring the fact that Law probably don't remember them, jumped on him, hugging, jumping and shaking him - Law appeared to be a rag doll, being dragged by Luffy with no reaction apart from a surprised face that soon was changed into annoyance.

Robin could see that herself, Franky and Sanji smiling at the familiar expression on Law's face, the same one of incredulity that he had every time they did something unexpected by him.

"Are you over?"

"What?"

"Can you put me on the ground?"

"Oh! Of course, Trao!"

And Luffy dropped Law, which landed gracefully on his feet.

Soon they fell on their normal routine.

Law did not left, but appeared very uncomfortable; he looked at everyone trying to find something familiar and was failing to do so.

Robin, that was attentive since the moment she noticed Law at the door, was the first to act, calling the boy to get close.

As Law approached, she could see that he looked older, his face was not so round and she could see the beginning of those sharp features on his face - he was a cute kid, which only seemed a little creepy because of his behavior, but it was clear that Law was a beautiful kid, almost too pretty for teenager boy, and would surely become the handsome man that they all know.

_He didn't looked like a pirate._

She invited him to approach, using only a smile and a gesturing hand.

Simple gestures, that's all Law appeared to need.

His hesitation on the other hand, was evident; however he got close and sat beside Robin.

He ate with care, only fully accepting the food, when he saw Sanji eating the same thing that he served to them.

Such worry about food was not going to pass unnoticed by neither Robin nor Zoro.

But they didn't had time to think about it, since the rest of the crew, with their own craziness made the environment a chaos as soon as Law sat.

It took a while, but the ones close to Law could see a small smile on his face as Luffy started to fight with Usopp and Franky for another slice of the dessert, soon being separated by Nami that punched them.

Those small smiles were evidence enough that Law was somehow happy, even if it was just for a moment, and it almost made Robin forget the marks of Law's face.

It was a good way to end the night after such difficult day.

Eventually everyone finished their meal - and smiling they gave good night to Law - it took a while but in the end the only ones in the kitchen were Law, Sanji and herself. Sanji, being the first to break the silence.

"So...how old are you, kid?"

Law ignored him, still eating his dessert, slowly, wanting it to last longer instead of ask for more. As Sanji waited Law looked at the cook, chewing even more slowly, taking his time to swallow it.

_A provocative attitude._

_A very daring move, from someone that looked like had taken quite a beating._

From what they saw in the morning and what they saw now, it looks like at least a month had passed during those hours.

Which worried Robin, the marks on Law were older, but not a month older. Whatever her worries were, Law interrupted.

"I'm 14 years old."

There was a silence, when Law suddenly stands up, walked to Sanji and smiled

"The food was delicious."

Then he returned to the table only to grab all the utensils that he used, brought them to the sink and cleaned them. Leaving both Sanji and Robin without knowing what to do.

Law returned after finishing his 'duties', with a smiling face, but his eyes were cautious as he turned to Sanji, and tried to make the most infantile face possible.

It was cute, if it wasn't so fake.

"Do I have permission to go outside?"

Robin and Sanji looked at each other.

He asked for her help with his eyes.

She on the other hand looked at Law and Sanji, and sat down smiling at them both, enjoying the new prospect. After all, Law had asked permission to Sanji, not her.

"Aaah...of course. Go away, don't bother me, shitty kid."

Despite of what they knew about the Heart Pirate's Captain, they kind of expected a normal child behavior, with Law happy running to the deck, but the kid was a synonym to composure.

He said his thanks to both of them and quietly left - gently closing the door in a way that only the Robin and Nami cared to do.

"Well, that was really strange...What he would do if I didn't answer him? He would stay still till second order?"

Robin smiled "... he could sit down or jump and bite your throat out. We will never know."

"Hehehe...it's not funny. Even more when I feel that he can do something like that if pushed to do it."

Sanji returned to the sink, inspecting Law's work.

It was not that he didn't appreciate it, but it's his kitchen, he has to make sure that everything is clean.

"Oie...Robin-chan, you noticed that he was faking it, didn't you?"

"Yes. I had my share of fake smiles, it is good, works with adults. It kept me safe"

"Well, I always spoke what I wanted. Of course it earned me a fair amount of kicks, but it was worth it."

"I'm afraid that Law doesn't had that luxury, and by his fourteen, he already knew it was better not push his luck."

"You are talking about the beatings?"

"You noticed it too? I thought you're distracted with Usopp and Nami, and later with the dinner."

"I'm a martial artist, I know when someone is limping or trying to hide it. I also grew up in the middle of very violent men, they were aggressive and so was I, and because of that I got into a lot of fights, but the most important, Robin-chan, I was a child in the middle of men...I was a child fighting against men, no matter how good you are in those conditions, adults are stronger. Law had no chance and knowing who raised him, well... I will think about it, I'm sure neither he nor Luffy would want me to felt pity for him. "

Robin got up, and walked to the door, stopping before opening it. She turned and faced Sanji that was organizing his things, his back facing her.

"I believe you're right, cook. That's why he was so polite and also fake, he never stood a chance physically, but he is a very cunning and manipulative man, which must to be something that he learnt on his early life, and now we see when and why..."

Robin smile grew, in a mix of macabre and sweet.

"...I'm curious to know, how a man so reserved like him will react when he know that we all see that side of him."

"He got no reason to be shy. We are a rare case of wackos that did turn out right, doesn't we?"

Robin nod to Sanji that smiled back at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Law was walking in the deck, taking his time to breathe the fresh air, trying to not think too much about the strangeness of the situation.

He didn't remember those people, they were a bunch of strangers, but they seemed genuinely good - yet the time he lost there bothered him, he should be studying, Doflamingo always brought the latest editions of scientific and medical journals for him.

_He didn't like the man, deep down he hated him, but what else could he do?_

Fight against his condition would only make things worse. The most prudent was to enjoy all that the Shichibukai offered.

_Money, education ... privileges._

He even had private teachers, the best that money could pay - they always disappeared mysteriously, but he chose not to ask.

Being the favorite had its advantages.

He was there looking at nothing when he spotted a straw hat in front of the ship.

He approached Luffy, observing the captain, which seemed unaware of his presence.

"Torao! Come here!"

Law was surprised, he really thought that Straw Hat's Captain was distracted, and he made a note to himself to be more silent in the future, but sat beside Luffy anyway.

"You're their captain..." That wasn't a question but a sad statement.

"Yeah...cool, doesn't?"

"You don't look like a captain. You don't act like a captain."

"Shihihihi, maybe you're right. But I'm the captain, and they're my friends, it's my responsibility to take care of them, so how are you?"

"Why you're asking me that?"

"Because you're my friend."

Luffy kept smiling to a shocked Law. That soon tried to recompose himself.

"What is happening here?"

"We are talking and you're being weird."

"I'm being serious here! I'm in the future?"

"Shihihi, you are like him."

Law look exasperated at Luffy

"Like who?"

"Yourself. Your older self."

Seeing Law's confused face, Luffy sat more close to him, one of his arms stretched and wrapped around Law's shoulder - completely ignoring how tense the boy got and continued to talk.

"Don't worry yourself. Why bother? Everything will end up fine anyway."

"You can't be sure of that! You don't know him! He controls my life. How can you be sure ?!"

"Because I say so. Now shut up and don't worry about it."

Luffy wasn't paying attention, but Robin still observing everything - it was a good pastime, and more important, since she felt some similarity to Law's past, her curiosity got enormous.

And she found herself surprised to see that Luffy's self-centered way of dealing with things, his crude but at the same time innocent way to tell Law to shut up, was surprisingly effective.

On the other hand, she was getting nervous seeing the boy tremble slightly since the moment Luffy got physically close to him.

It was clear that Law didn't like physical contact or even to show his body, at least as an adult. She saw that all his options of clothes were long sleeved - practically everything he had was to hide all of his body, leaving only the hands and face uncovered, and even his face as always partially hidden behind his big hat.

It was strange for someone with so many tattoos.  
She wondered why, but never got the reason.

And Luffy obviously ignores all this, but the two seemed to have found a way to cohabit the same space.

Regardless, that Law is not the Law that was allied to them, he wasn't used to Luffy's way of act.

Knowing that, she started to move, walking into Luffy's direction, to warn the captain about Law, when she saw Law pushing Luffy away from him.

It was dark but Luffy could see Law's face, he wasn't angry at Law for pushing him away, he was surprised.

"Why you're doing it? Why you're acting so normal?"

"That's me."

Law looked even more suspicious.

"You're like everyone else. Or you know there is something wrong and yet does nothing or you was bought by him to pretend to be my friend so that he has even more control over me!"

Luffy lost his smile after hearing that, and seriously looked right into Law's eyes.

"I'm your friend and I did do anything because there is nothing to be done. What happened, happened, and it would not change...but we kicked his ass."

Law was surprised.  
His mouth was open, his eyes wide, and he tried to say something, but failed several times, he gulped and unconsciously tried to hide his emotions.

"We...we fight against him? Why? How would I...?"

"We did. Our friends fought against his henchmen, while you and me fought Mingo."

Luffy's smiled was huge and bright.

"No...no,no,no...It's madness! Of course I would love to, but to fight against him, he wouldn't forgive me, he would...YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm NOT! We did it..."

"No, I would make someone else do it, I would use everything he taught me… but I wouldn't face him...I...I...I can't."

"You can and you did. You faced him, you faced your fears. For yourself, for Cora."

Law looked like he was about to cry. But he hold his tears and looked indignantly to Luffy.

"How do you know about Cora?"

"You told me, silly...shihihihi"

"Why would I tell you that?!"

"I don't know, you just did."

"No! This just another of his sick games. I know it is, he is testing me, waiting for me to do something that can justify his actions. You're lying, I wouldn't tell it to anyone, I would not betray Doffy. It's stupid!"

Law got up and started to leave, but Luffy grabbed his wrist. Law tried to free his hand but Luffy's hold got stronger at each tentative of leaving.

Law didn't bother to speak again, he whined and tried to free his hand with more and more force, until the panic got the best of him, he pushed Luffy that barely moved, but reacted by stretching his arms and wrapping Law in them.

The panic was becoming clear, Law squirmed, trying to free himself, his whines, now were words and he was saying very clear to let him go.

He was sweating, his eyes startled.

Robin that was watching from afar using her devil fruit powers, ran to where they were.  
Zoro that was meditating close by, also ran, ready to immobilize Law before he could attack someone, but he was surprised to see Luffy doing just that.

"Torao, you need to calm down!"

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"It's me Luffy!"

"Please, Doffy, don't...I don't want it"

"It's Luffy, not Doffy, Luffy...repeat with me Lu-fyy!"

But it was in vain.

Law didn't appear to be seeing or hearing them. The corner of his eyes were watering and he keep squirming incessantly.

Luffy too was starting to feel distressed, so he looked to Zoro, silently asking for help.

But Zoro himself didn't know what to do.

He just acted because Luffy was asking him to, but when he saw Law being almost successful in freeing one of his hand, he jumped into action.

He didn't want to hurt the kid, but he didn't wanted to see any of his nakama getting hurt because of his hesitation.

And maybe he was a little more aggressive than necessary or maybe it was just a unfortunate coincidence, but when he got close to help Luffy hold Law, he saw hand marks - hand marks on Law's hip and on his shoulders he could swear he saw hickeys.  
That was wrong in so many levels, that without realize he let his hold on Law loose, and by the looks of it, Luffy also saw something, because their arms retreated almost simultaneously.

Without them knowing Robin was trying to find Chopper.

As for the two that stayed, they stood there looking at each other, Zoro lowered his head trying to not see what was happening - the worst is that they couldn't do anything to stop it, since it already happened.

Law's crying was too much to Zoro, and wanting to respect the doctor's privacy he turned and started to leave, when he heard the sound of Luffy slapping Law's face.

Zoro stood wide eyed, looking at his captain like he had grown two heads, ready to question him when he saw the scene in front of him and understood what Luffy was trying to do.

When they met for the first time, Luffy didn't noticed anything abnormal about Torao, the second time he was so lost in his own pain, that he could care less - it was only in Punk Hazard that he really looked at Torao, now as a friend, and he was surprised to see on him the same look he saw on Hancock.

The confident and distant look, that disappeared as soon as they thought they're alone. In those moments on their eyes only reside sadness and emptiness, but Torao was somehow a little different, there was also something more, a fury, an anger that appeared to kept him moving forward.

Luffy could see that Torao was scared, his scars so deep that there is no way to get rid of them, and that somehow they still hurt even in the present.

Was it because the responsible never suffered any blame? Or because he was too weak to protect himself and blamed himself for that?

To Luffy, it was clear that Torao has lost his faith in the world, in the people, in his life as a whole - but Torao was also his friend, so to him, Torao could send the world to hell, he could still thinking that there is nothing true or good left in this world as long as he trust on him and his friends to help him, even if it is against his own will.

After seeing Torao being hurt and humiliated in front of everyone in Dressrosa, Luffy wanted nothing more than Torao's acceptance that he, Luffy, knows what is the best to him.

And being so, when Luffy saw that Law was suffering because of something of the past, that his body was going through all that happened while his eyes was seeing the helpless situation that he experienced, he did what his instincts told him to do, he slapped Law.

"Torao? Look at me..."

"...please..."

"It's me, Luffy, you're in my ship, we were talking, you're acting like if I was crazy."

"It hurts."

Luffy gave to Law, his biggest smile and spoke really calmly to him

"I know, but it will pass. No one here is going to hurt you, ok? Do you trust me?"

Law was biting his lip, but looked at Luffy and with wet eyes nodded to him.

"Shihihihi, it makes me happy. So, all of this is getting me hungry, you're hungry?...ah It doesn't matter I will bring food anyway. What do you want?"

In between sobs Law answered.

"Anything that does not have bread..."

"So bread it is...SANJIII!"

"I don't like bread!"

"Shihihi, my bad, my bad!"

But before the cook could answer, Chopper arrived with Robin. Chopper didn't waste a minute and ran and sat by Law's side.  
And Law finding it strange without thinking grabbed Luffy shorts, questioning him with big eyes.

"It's okay, Chopper is our doctor."

Law didn't look so sure, but agreed anyway. Taking a deep breath, still trying to stay in the present, he looked at Chopper and gave him a smirk

"You're cute. In the future I'm a doctor too?"

"Yes, you're. And a very good one."

Then, Chopper turned and looked at Luffy.

"Help me bring him to the infirmary."

The walk to the infirmary was brief and in silence, only Law's suppressed cries could be heard. There, Luffy did what he always did, he smiled at Law, promising lots and lots of food and fun once everything as over, and assured the boy that Chopper was the best.

Chopper after being left alone with Law, find himself preoccupied that such scene was becoming normal - Law crying on the bed, while he tried to make it easier to him.

But this time it was different, for the first time, Law interact with him.

"What is happening to me?"

"Well...you see, it's..."

Chopper didn't know how to explain it, how to tell Law what his body was going through. But then again Law appeared more aware than he thought.  
Still breathing with difficulties, clearly wincing in pain while holding his lower abdomen, Law looked dead serious at Chopper.

"That's not what I asked. I'm not a doctor, but I am aware of how the human body works, and I also have the memories very clear on my mind. I know what is happening. I just want to know why. If it already happened, why I'm reliving it again?"

"It's a devil fruit power."

"Did he send this devil fruit user after me? To me make suffer it all again?"

"No, he didn't. It was just some really unfortunate encounter."

While answering Law, Chopper grabbed one syringe and was ready to sedate Law, so he won't felt any more pain, but he met Law's angry gaze.

"Don't..."

"It will help you to not feel pain."

"It will put me to sleep. I don't wanna it. I prefer to feel pain here with you or alone, than see, hear and smell all of it again in my subconscious."

Chopper understood Law's fears, but he would fall into unconsciousness and not sleep, in theory he would not remember anything and even he remember, when he wake up he will be older and like everyday since it all started, he won't remember anything from the previous events.

So he took a deep breath and remembered all that Hiruka taught him.

"Law...you want be a doctor don't you?"

"I'm...studying for it..."

"So, you know that sometimes what is the best for the patient, isn't always what he wants."

"I don't wanna to be put to sleep."

"You're getting tense, your stress will harm your body."

"I don't want it...Don't you dare to..."

And Law started to cough blood before he could finish.  
Chopper was getting desperate, something's really wrong.

"Law, please you need to stay still."

"NO! You will drug me!"

Chopper was surprised by the boy endurance, but he need to put an end to this.  
Ignoring Law's desire and focused on what needed to be done, he tried to hold him down, the problem was that with the increased pain and the prospect of being sedated, Law started to try to run away.

Blood was starting to appear, and despite the adult Law being alive, to Chopper it was becoming clear that he was alive because he got the medical he needed when it was needed.

"SOMEONE HEEELP!"

Zoro was the first to arrive, immediately helping Chopper, holding Law on the bed as Chopper rapidly put Law to sleep.

They stood there, panting.  
Looking at Law that now lay still on the medical bed.

In their efforts to hold him down, they notice how his wounds got worse.

"This is wrong, so wrong. I can't believe that we leave him alone with that man in Dressrosa."

Chopper looked at Zoro with eyes wide open, he didn't question him, but his face showed his doubts about what happened, even more after seeing what they saw. But Zoro was quick to inform the doctor that despite it being a very plausible possibility, nothing happened, at least not in that sense.

"Nothing happened, Chopper. We found him beat and chained to a chair, but he was fine, at least in this matter."

The silence persists for a moment, when Zoro cleared his throat.

"Do still need me?"

"No. Thank you, Zoro. I...I will help him with his wounds."

Zoro nod and leave Chopper alone with Law.

Chopper could feel the tears flowing down on his face, like a river, he tried his best to hold it, he took a deep breath, swallowed his cries and started to make sure that Law would be fine by the end of it.

It was his job as the ship doctor, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**~~~~ ZORO ~~~~**

They didn't know how to react.

They knew the sinister side of the world, even the most innocent members of the crew had seen it, some even lived and grown up on it. But they had managed to escape from such fate, and now they know that Law had not.

They had their own suspicions about Law and his relationship with Doflamingo, but even their most absurd suspicions haven't went that far, even after seeing how much Doflamingo seemed to enjoy mocking Law's suffering.

Even the ones that are in Dressrosa, haven't thought about this possibility, after all, when everything ended, the happiness made them simply forget about the tragedy that was Dressrosa's past and only enjoy it future.

After all, why continue reliving that anger, the frustration and the incredulity that reigned theirs emotions, when they have more than enough reasons to celebrate?

And if wasn't for that devil fruit user, they would probably be celebrating.

Being so, Zoro didn't let himself think too much about it.

He liked his own version of the creepy doctor, and his version was of a very tall, silent man, that was probably overthink every possible outcome and planning the better way of take advantage of the situation wasting little energy and avoiding unnecessary fights - and that doesn't mean that the doctor was weak, far from it, the man have those strange's powers.

Certainly not someone to be taken lightly - Zoro was certain that if you let you guard down, the warlord would fuck you up.

Being so he wasn't going to see the man as a victim, no way.

Law lived through some serious shit - disgusting things - and there he was in Sabaody and Dressrosa, showing his middle finger to men that most of people would shit their pants just from being looked at.

_Victim my ass, the guy is tough, he deserve respect._

**~~~~ LUFFY ~~~~**

In Luffy's case, what he saw in Dressrosa was more than enough to fuel his anger at Doflamingo.

During his journey he have faced several pirates and marines, some delusional, some bad and most of them had caused pain to several people, being it because they were also in pain or because of greed - but he never have came across someone as twisted as Doflamingo, that had hurt so many people directly and indirectly all over the world - he never seen someone as purely evil as that man.

So discovering Dressrosa darkness, discovering Doflamingo's influence in their world, and then seeing with his own eyes what he did to Torao, it was too much.

_Why that man had to be so cruel?_

In Dressrosa if Mingo wanted to kill Torao, he could just gave him a shot in the head, but what he saw was brutal.

Luffy trembled with anger just by remembering seeing Torao's crying, his body so gruesomely hurt with wounds screamed anger.

He could see that Mingo took pleasure in mocking Torao's efforts and pain.

One thing is to defeat someone; another is rub the failures and blame on the loser, and that was what Mingo was doing during all their stay in Dressrosa, even worse, during Torao's entire life.

But then again, despite his instincts telling him otherwise, he chose to believe that all the anger that was coming from Doflamingo was because of Torao's betray, but seeing Torao's younger self suffering, he got the confirmation that it wasn't the case.

But past is past, what matters now is that Torao is his friend and he would protect him from every Doflamingo in the world, Torao wanting it or not - after all he is his nakama, and he always knows what is the best for him.

And almost immediately his mind erased all his worries, and he focused on what is important - a big banquet to when Torao wake up, he could even convince Sanji to serve even more meat, there is no way the man would deny it, it is for Torao after all.

**~~~~ NAMI ~~~~**

Nami didn't saw it, but she heard and seen it in Luffy and Chopper's face - the situation isn't good.

But after everything that happened, deep down she felt relieved that Arlong despised humans so much, she understand what is like to be part of a violent pirate group against his will since young age, but at the same time for all she knows, Law joined Doflamingo's crew because he wanted to.

_Who on their right mind would do it?_

But she also know how men like Doflamingo work, they seduced you or leave you without option and then when you noticed it is already too late - you were trapped on their web, with no way out.

She only saw Law as a firm and stoic person - his obsession with the pink bastard, and his connection to the kidnapped kids in Punk Hazard may have raised a bell or two, but she had other worries, after all, he wasn't part of their crew.

She was against their alliance if she remembers clearly. But after some days together in the Thousand Sunny it became difficult to not grown fond of the taciturn doctor, even more when he stood there incredulous of what he was seeing or hearing.

They aren't the best of friends and she didn't have the same affection that Luffy has to him, but none of it changed the fact that she didn't want the man to get hurt.

She admired his capacity to remain cool and when everything return to normal she could even consider not charge for her silence.

**~~~~ USOPP ~~~~**

_That man was creepy and dangerous._

Usopp had no doubt that he had the same monstrous strength that only Luffy, Zoro and Sanji has. So he wasn't ashamed to feel such fear of Doflamingo, after all, he made Tral-guy tremble in fear and anger - that is a feat that few could do, at least from what he know about the man.

He had his reservations about the other captain, it was normal, he had to since Luffy was simply too happy to see "Torao" again to even question his motives.

_What would it be of the strawhats if wasn't for his sharp instincts?_

Tral-guy was strong, but he knew from the very first day that the man means trouble, or would bring trouble to them. It didn't take much to guess, and it made him dream of a day that Luffy would become friends with someone normal.

**~~~~ SANJI ~~~~**

He was simply going with the flow when they were in Punk Hazard.

But he didn't felt any bad vibe from the Heart Captain, in fact he like the guy even more after his stay on Nami's body - he would never admit it, but it felt so natural. Part of him was excited by it; to be in a female body was like a dream come true, the curves, the soft skin. Nami would never let him have that but thanks to Law, he had that for some hours.

But his pleasures apart, he could sense that Law had other motives and what left him confused was knowing that Law had saved Luffy's life two years ago.

He tried to understand why.

No one could plan something with such big time span, nonetheless he still think that Law didn't have a clue with who he was getting involved with.

He warned him, but it didn't take long to notice that the speech of fighting an Yonkou together was bullshit, Law wanted something else and when he questioned the man, just after being saved by him, he saw that something really dark on his past with the Warlord was clouding Law's own future.

It wasn't like he doesn't cared about the man, he got a little idea of how Donquixote Family worked from his time with Violet and from his own experience with his own family, but their involvement with Law and his problems was dragging them in hole that none of them had really thought about.

In the end he didn't saw what happened to that God forsaken country, but he remembered how deadly serious Luffy become when someone questioned about what happened on the palace roof.

He didn't questioned anything, he understood his captain and his need to not tell anyone what happened there - even more after seeing how much Law was hurt both physically as well as mentally - after all, he did it for Zoro too.

He understand that what happened cannot be forgotten, what they saw and what they now know about Law would be forever on their minds- especially Luffy's.

But the experiences and hardships that they faced together changed how they saw Law. And despite being from a complete different situation, one thing that he learned was that some things were better be left in the past and never be spoken about.

**~~~~ CHOPPER ~~~~**

To Chopper the medical aspect of Law's condition was desperate and at the same time intriguing.

Of course he hated to see anyone in suffering, but since the day one, Law was a walking medical challenge.

First the white patches on his skin, then the fever, then the beatings, and - well he doesn't like to think about it.

But all in all, it was a challenge that he never faced as a doctor.

But for more efficient that he tries to be, the days and months were passing much faster in Law's body, than he can work on it. From the moment Luffy and Zoro brought him hurt and crying, till the moment he saw what Law's body was going through, till he put him to sleep and start to work on a way to make that stop, Law's body has already go through all of it and was already in the healing phase.

It was a relief, but at the same time, he felt useless as a doctor.

Chopper remembers when he first met Law, the other doctor was strange, but just like Luffy, he didn't sense anything evil about the Heart Pirates Captain, of course he got scared about him when he saw what Law was doing to the children, his emotionless face and his voice that didn't help either, but later when he saw the children happy and finding all of that so funny - and more important, all of them healthy and with no sign of the drug or the collateral effects of it - his doubts about Law was completely erased, be it as a person and most of all, as a doctor.

So he swore he would do everything on his power to make it the least traumatic possible for Law, even knowing that Law forgets everything that happened on the day before.

And that was what scared Chopper the most, even if they wanted to make new memories for Law's childhood, they couldn't, and when it was over, they all would knew about his suffering, the physical aspect would go away, but the psychological would remain, in fact it still remain till today, the difference will be that now, an entire pirate crew would know about it - Law would know that they know - and the mental state of the patient was never his specialty.

Apart from that, Chopper was anxious for this to end, especially after this night, since apparently this was the worst year of Law's life, he could tell it because he spent almost the entire day on the ward, in a no stop nursery of Law's health.

He noticed a pattern on Law's wounds, as soon as it all healed, everything would start over again, from the beating to the strangulation, it was a circle that appeared to have no end.

Curious to know when that happened and also to answer the crew doubts, Chopper did some analysis, from which he could say that Law has between fourteen to fifteen years old - so young, in fact much young to have been suffering for so long.

Chopper asked himself how Law stayed sane, how he didn't gave up.

His only guess was that Corazon had given him enough hope for him to hold on and keep on living.

And if Luffy's face and protective behavior about Law was indication enough for him, that Luffy know more than all of them, after all he faced Doflamingo, he was face to face with the man responsible for what he was treating right now.

In the end he tried to remain calm, and act like Kureha had taught him, don't let personal emotions get in the way of treating a patience, his well being is more important than any kind of feeling that he as a doctor was having, and most important, never forget to take a break to yourself as well, it has no good for the patient to have a doctor that have worked himself till exhaustion.

**~~~~ ROBIN ~~~~**

After dinner, Robin decided to help the ship doctor; she knows that Chopper cared too much, he got so much involved in treating his patients that he often forgot to take care of himself.

So she left the kitchen and go straight to the infirmary, where she knew that both doctors would be.

"Chopper...Cook-san won't be able to protect your food for much longer."

"Robin! I don't mind, I wasn't hungry."

"But he made cotton candy just for you."

"R-Really?!"

Chopper shining eyes told Robin that she got the little doctor out of the broody mood.

"Yes. So go there or else I'm afraid Sanji will kill Luffy while trying to save your candy."

When she saw Chopper looking at a teenager Law, she was fast to ease his worries.

"I will watch over our little ally."

"O-Ok...Thank you, Robin!"

And that's how she end up alone with Law.

She felt they have so much in common; at least their lives were similar in some aspects. But while both of them made wrong choices about who they would follow, she now knows that his choices were far worse than hers.

_But who could blame a child for the wrong choices they made?_

After all, one thing she learnt is that no matter how horrible it all looks, someone good will always reach out.

She had Saul, and then when she thought it was over, she found Luffy.

Because of it she felt that Law wasn't completely lost, he had Corazon, and he was far more successful than her, since he had managed to gather a crew that appeared to be by his side even with Doflamingo strings on him - and now, that he found Luffy - Luffy is here to stay.

She knows that Luffy would bring hell on earth if anyone dares to hurt one of his nakama.

And despite in the beginning, where she thought that all of this alliance thing as just something her captain made on the spur of the moment, now she knows that Law, or better Torao, held a special place on her captain's heart, just like all of them.

In fact she now see Law differently, she knows that seeing someone suffering through what Doflamingo made Law suffer in Dressrosa would be a shock, but if she asked herself in Punk Hazard if she would feel so distressed for the younger man, that her chest would appear to be too small, she would probably say - _no._

The truth was that he found a place on their hearts, even if it was a small one, but after all they went through, she knows for a fact that Law is now more than just a temporary ally, he is nakama.

And now, with this strange and invasive situation they are in, she hopes that their relationship will be stronger. She doubt that Law will join their crew, since the man have a crew of his own, but she knows that having an ally like Law was an obligatory condition to sail on those seas.

For now, all she knows is that this night appears to represent the worst year in Law's life, and for more that they were glad that Chopper had sedated him, everyone still anxious about how Law is going to be when he finally wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, let me see if I get it. I'm 26 years old and I'm captain of my own crew?"

"Yeah!"

Sanji looked at a teenager Law, and found him looking back at him seemingly incredulous.

"Don't you believe me?"

"I don't have reasons to not believe, but...I have a crew...how?"

"I don't know, you never told us."

"Well, I still won't tell you, since it is a mystery to myself."

Sanji and Law stayed there looking at each other, when Law looked at his plate and started to move the breakfast around it.

"Hey, don't play with the food!"

All he got was a big stare, but Law at least, eat it.

Sanji went back to clean the dishes and while on it, he started to think.

Law was a pretty cute teenager - he wasn't effeminate, but he clearly wasn't very masculine - What the hell am I thinking?!

Law is a man, he doesn't care about men appearances, his eyes is only for the ladies!

"Black Leg-ya, are you alright?"

"Aaahh!"

Forget about the 'cute', that boy is a sneaky bastard, with those cold eyes that are judging him, appearing to read his most private thoughts - _it is bizarre, the shitty kid is creepy._

"You're looking at the cup a little too much excited for what is considered normal. I have read a book that explains this kind of sexual desire, but I have never found someone who has it. Do you mind if I take notes?"

"Fuck off, you weirdo!"

"Well, I believe the abnormal behavior comes from you..."

Law was smirking at him, that little shit, Sanji didn't even let him finish.

"Get out! A kid of your age wasn't supposed to know about these things."

Law's face changed immediately, no smirk, no sarcastic response. He simply said 'excuse me' and left the kitchen.

Sanji blamed himself for a second or two - he didn't go to the infirmary, but he knew what all the commotion was about, he felt sorry for kid and disgust for Doflamingo - maybe what he thought about Law, of him being a pretty boy was really a problem to Law.

All in all he should not have brought the fact that a kid of Law's age wasn't supposed to know how sex works.

Well, it doesn't matter; tomorrow Law won't remember a thing about what they spoke today. He should just try to paid more attention and not bring this subject ever again.

While out of the kitchen, Law stood looking at the vast horizon, trying to understand what was happening, only to his thoughts be interrupted by a strong metallic smell and the sensation of something dripping from his nose.

He brought his hand to his nose and when he looked at it he saw blood - 'WTF' was all he could think about, cause he was soon interrupted by two arms that stretch and circled him, soon followed by a very happy voice, saying a name too close and loud for his own liking.

"TORAO!"

He tried to free himself from the embrace, but he was free before he could really grasp what was happening apart from the fact his nose was bleeding constantly and the boy with the straw hat was looking at him with a face that somehow made him remember how Corazon looked at him when he was hurt.

"I hurt Torao?!"

"Who is Torao?"

"Chopper! Torao is hurt!"

"Am I...Torao?"

"Shihihi...silly, of course you're Torao."

"No, I'm not, my name is Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Trafa, Tra, Torao...your name is Torao."

"You can't decide my name. I won't answer to this stupid nickname..."

"Of course I can! I'm the Captain!"

Law's face was one of incredulity.

_This crazy, annoying kid is the captain?_

He sighed and was already leaving the scene, when he felt the need to ask about something.

"Have you met my crew?"

"Hun? Oh! Yes!"

"How they are?"

"Well, I didn't really talk to them, but there is this Penguin guy, the shades guy, the big guy and the bear."

"You said, bear?"

"Yeah...a big talking and fighting white bear...it was AWESOME!"

Law tried to ignore the enthusiasm that the straw hat captain was showing on front of him. And focused on trying to understand how he have a pirate crew.

_Doflamingo let him go?_

He felt so lightly that he was almost smiling.

"You look happy. I like more when you're happy."

"Why do you care if I'm happy or not? We are n..."

"We are friends! You saved me, I saved you."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but you did. I won't be here if you haven't put yourself and your crew in danger just to bring me to a safe place."

"How..."

"I don't know, I was dying, I didn't see a thing...but...see this!"

Law looked at Luffy's chest and saw a big scar, just from looking he could tell that the wound that originate such scar was a very serious if not near fatal wound.

That was a fantastic medical procedure; he knows that because otherwise the boy in front of him would be dead for sure - the Straw Hat captain must be someone powerful as well, because sometimes what keep the patient alive was his strength and will to stay alive.

"You did it!"

"I almost put a hole on your chest?"

"No, you put me back together."

Law was amazed, he felt an enormous pride of himself, but at the same, that gigantic smile was disconcerting.

But before anything could be said or done, Chopper arrived, out of breath, bringing a small medkit with him.

"What's wrong? Where it is hurting Law?"

"Nothing. Just my nose started to bleed, and my cheek tingles a little, but nothing apart from that."

While the small doctor worked on his nose he complained about Luffy, saying the young captain had gave him a scare, which he really thought that Law was hurt like before.

And that was what scared Law, the simply word 'before'.

That means he was badly hurt and apparently not long ago. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, after all, the reindeer doctor has told him about how his situation works when he woke up on a strange infirmary - and that could only meant that they know what he had happened to him, they know what Doflamingo did and still doing to him, they know, they **fucking** know!

He tensed; his body started to shake and before anyone could do anything...

"Room!"


	15. Chapter 15

**This is it! Finally I have reposted all the previous chapters, I made some modifications, try to make it less painful to read and from now on I will be posting the new chapters!**

**I hope you guys like this fic.**

**It will be great for me to know, because redo all this chapter was quite a lot of work.**

**So thanks for the more recent reviews and till the next chapter!**

* * *

Zoro was lifting weights.

He likes to train, it's a time he had for himself to become stronger.

So far the New World wasn't really a challenge. With the exception of the blind Admiral and Doflamingo.

But despite all of it, Zoro has learned in Thriller Bark and especially in Sabaody that he could never be so sure of himself, he knew he wasn't capable of fighting and win against an Admiral, not yet. And he saw what Doflamingo was capable of, even Luffy, his captain, had a hard time facing the warlord.

He never doubted Luffy's strength, but that was a close one, he had to admit that Law had been of great help, Luffy himself told everyone about it.

But still, Doflamingo continued to fight even after everything that Law did, and Luffy by the end of the fight was physically destroyed, something he only saw twice, one after that CP9 dude - _Lucci, Ucci, whatever_ \- and after the Oz and Moria fight.

But right now, what happened in Dressrosa showed him that they are far from being unprepared for the New World, but they also were far from being on the same level of the big heads.

They had what is needed to survive, but he didn't believe they had what it takes to conquer.

But Zoro had no doubt that they will get there, all of them with their own specialties and the most important of all of it - was that he forgot to count his exercise, _was he on the thirtieth round? In the forty? Whatever, the best to do is to start from zero._

However, the universe does not like Zoro, or that was what he believed.

Before he could start his exercise from the beginning and do it right this time without worrying his mind with future things, a big noise of his weights falling on the wrong interrupted him.

He turned following the noise and found Law.

_The boy had grown, teenager maybe?_

It's difficult to say, for a such tall man, he was surprisingly small as a child.

Of course that perception soon was changed when the now teenager Law got up -the boy was really tall!

"Oie, kid! Are you okay?"

Of course the little shit didn't answer, instead he gave him a glare. Well at least now they know that Law had trained his glare since young age.

"I'm talking to you, creepy boy!"

"I'm not creepy! Mosshead-ya!"

"Mimic that Shitty Cook and I will beat the shit of you! I don't care if you're kid!"

_And the little shit smirked at him!_

_What the hell, first the cook, now the freaking kid was calling him "marimo", come on!_

"What are you doing here? Trying to stab me again?"

"No"

The silence probably was interpreted as a questioning by Law.

"If I wanted to kill you. You would already be dead, Zoro-ya"

"Feeling confident, don't you?"

The small but not so small, Law, smiled but soon that same smile faded, his eyes became distant and Zoro found his expressions much similar with the adult Law they all know.

The older man always had that look of coldness and sadness, and despite it being something strange to see in a kid, it still make some kind of sense, it wasn't as disturbed or alien to see, unlike that furious and murderous aura that the Law younger self showed.

Zoro, almost felt sad for the boy, in fact it was pitiful to be so normal to associate Law with coldness, loneliness, and sadness. But that was the truth, that is all he knew about the man.

"I'm taking my leave, excuse me."

"Errh...kid! I mean...Law!"

"What?"

"Do you wanna to talk?"

"Pardon my sincerity, Zoro-ya. But about what would I talk to you? Why would I even talk to you?

"Well, you're doing it right now"

The look on Law's face was worth, the older Law would probably stop on the first question, but it looks like the younger one still left a opening or two, or something was really bothering him. And Zoro was almost certain that it was the latter.

"Look, I don't say talk with words, you know? What I'm saying is...well...you see"

"Your eloquence is really something."

"Listen, your little shiiii... aaahhh...do you want a little training session?"

"Why would I waste my energy, sweat all over and risk get hurt by you?"

"Trying to find excuses?"

Zoro said with happiness on his eyes and with an almost evil smirk.

"No, just saying the obvious."

Law turned to leave, but Zoro believed that he found how to stir the boy.

"Afraid? I thought so."

There was the petulance from Sabaody, it wasn't like Zoro cared - he would assure you he didn't - but the kid was becoming more and more like Law.  
And of course he didn't get to think much about it, since the boy decided to fight against him - _to hell to the training, the kid wanted a real fight._

And Zoro understood the boy, sometimes pretty words and hugs aren't what a man need, sometimes you need to hit something, hit the angst, fear and anger away.

In their fight, Zoro could for the first time see beyond the rage, and he found some very interesting things. For example, Law didn't have a specific style, in fact it seemed like a combination from differents styles, none of them complete, almost like he had more than one teacher and never finish his training, and between the techniques he could recognize, Zoro had a suspicion that Law had created his own style.

The kid was fast, precise and elegant, but he lacks strength.

In fact that something he noted even in the older Law, he didn't appear to be strong, Zoro always thought that the threatening factor about the man was that he too cold, too calculist, and while nobody really knew him he knew a lot about a lot of people.

But all in all, Zoro learned that looks can be deceiving Luffy for example doesn't look like a man that has enough power and strength to face a man like Doflamingo, and he did. And he know that Law noticed it too; Law must have seen that Luffy is more stronger than him, _far more stronger in Zoro's own opinion._

Their fight was good, but it lacked the tension that he feel when facing the Ero-Cook, he couldn't blame Law for that, he was a kid after all, both mentally as well as physically.

But then something changed.

**"Really? That's your strength?"**

**"Just like I expected ... it's not strange that you lost one eye."**

**"Three swords? Compensating something? "**

**"What a pathetic crew without order or hierarchy ...".**

And that was the lightest, Law went on to provoke him in every attack, it was evident that Law wanted to irritate him till he act carelessly - and Law was almost succeeding.

Tired of it, Zoro wanted to show the boy that he could easily end this fight, since he had the displeasure to know that Law can also attack with his words, and those were really sharp and hard attacks.

What he didn't expected was that Law would freak out.

His movements are simply, he shoved Law, and taking advantage of his surprise and momentary imbalance he pinned him on the ground with his sword on the boy's neck, clearly stating that he had won.

But Law's eyes looked like they would fall out, he trembled, and Zoro could swear he heard the name "Doffy" leaving the boy's mouth almost like a whisper. And so he felt a strange felling, almost like the air had changed, and soon after that, his instinct screamed for he to get away from the boy.

He barely had time to move out of the way, and that freak power that can cut through anything was there, destroying his room.

His first reaction was to attack the boy - the kid was trying to kill him after all - but Zoro also felt that the boy had no ill intention. So he kept his cool and mentally questioned where the hell were Robin or Chopper, or even the shitty cook. In this situation, he would gladly accept even Luffy's help - his captain had found a way to deal with Law's rare emotional displays.

But in end, he was alone.

For a such noisy ship, just now it decided to be quiet and everyone is respecting everyone's time and space.

"Oie, kid! Calm down!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Stop being a brat! We are training! Don't lose control..."

"YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW! THEY ALL KNOW! HOW CAN YOU EVEN LOOK AT ME! HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH ME!"

"I told you to be fucking CALM!"

The silence made Zoro prepare himself to use Haki to defend himself, and he was right to do so, as some his weights came flying at him.

He was fast, trying to end it as soon as possible. This time he focused on disarming Law, without the sword, for all that he knows, most of Law's techniques aren't offensive.

"Listen to me! Hold control of your emotions. I don't care about what you're thinking, I'm talking to you as a ally. If you keep freaking out every time someone manage to get close to you, or hold your down, or anything alike, you won't last in a fight. Do you get it?"

And it appeared to be make boy ponder for a moment.

Zoro gambled on Law's rational side, believing that in the age the boy was now, it would already be more predominant.

And he was right.

Law took a deep breath, visibly trying to control his nervousness. His eyes were already calm and concentrated, but he didn't had the same control over his body. Apparently that is something he will learn later, Zoro believed.

"It won't happen again."

"Good."

"Thank you for this training session, Zoro-ya"

"It's nothing. Are sure you're alright?"

"I'm a little better."

And just after saying these words the boy started to leave the room, when Zoro decided to call him again. It might be futile, the boy would forget about it anyway, but it looks like something he needed to hear.

"Oie. If you need a stress relieve, you can come here to a little training."

"I appreciate the offer, but if I understood my situation correctly, tomorrow I will forget everything that happened today, making your proposition useless."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is...well..."

Law raised one eyebrow waiting for Zoro to finish.

"Look, sometimes a talk or hug isn't what we need to feel better. Sometimes a man just need to beat the crap of something."

Law smirked at Zoro, his eyes almost mischievous.

"I understand, Zoro-ya."

And then Law turned his back to Zoro, and walked away.

Zoro was happy, despite the fact that he wasn't very close to their ally - Luffy being the one that spend the most of time close to the man - he was familiar with Law's behavior, and that kid, that Luffy said was Law, was very different from the warlord.

Different but scarily similar in some ways, he could see that murderous and scared kid, and the boy from today as being Law, but it was just now that he really noticed some characteristics that showed him the Law he know.

Intelligent, sarcastic, calculist and he would even say provocative.

Because - _Why the hell the boy had to walk away swinging his hips?_

This is beyond his understanding.


	16. Chapter 16

**Special thanks to ForeverOffline , seth42, sarge1130(love yout reviews), My Soul is Spartan and the other who liked or read this fic.**

**The first new chapter, after so many time...**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

He couldn't explain what he was feeling.

He hated Doflamingo, yes, that was true, but he also felt a certain attachment to his own tormentor and the worst is that he doesn't know the reason behind that feeling.

_Doflamingo killed Cora-san._

_Doflamingo lied to him._

_Doflamingo took everything from him._

But this man also taught him how to fight, defend, manipulate and negotiate.

Thanks to Doflamingo he has the best education that money could pay, the best clothes, the best food - whatever he wanted, he would get.

He was his favorite.

But he also had full understanding of the reasons behind all the pampering - Doflamingo had said to Cora, thinking that he was not present; that he would teach Law to love him.

He never understood why Doflamingo did what he did, but after that day Doflamingo never touched him.

In fact Doflamingo didn't even look or speak to him. The man barely stayed in the same room with him.

And he found it great.

He could live like this for a few more years.

But then things changed, and it changed subtly.

Dressrosa was a beautiful country, even though they were rebuilding it, it still beautiful and happy - walk admiring the landscape was one of his favorite pastimes besides reading.

But Doflamingo only allowed him to walk in certain areas - apparently people should not know of his existence.

His freedom was limited but it still existed.

He tried to see more, to run, to do something - but he was never truly alone.

And over the time, without much splurge, he saw himself walking with someone by his side - and his company was never Baby 5 or Bufallo, someone within the family that he knew he could manipulate easily.

It was always Gladius, Jora, Pink...

Shortly thereafter he could only walk through the Palace and its surroundings.

Then, it was just inside the Palace.

Only on the first floor and kitchen.

Only the first floor.

Only in his room.

He never liked people and crowds, but he saw himself feeling alone.

The only person he saw was Doflamingo and Doflamingo only came to bring him food and books.

Doflamingo didn't talked to him, he barely looked at him.

Before long he found himself desperate for any act of the man, any word, anything.

To his despair he found himself trying to start a conversation.

And when Doflamingo finally heard him and spoke to him.

"I brought these books to you. Study them and then recite them to me."

He could not understand what was going through his head and heart. He took the books and read them, incessantly.

He anxiously waited for Doflamingo's return, he waited for days where the closest thing to a person he saw was the one he saw through the window and the hand that appeared bringing food but closing the door before he could do something.

And then one day Doflamingo came back, sat on his bed and called him - He didn't questioned, he went and sat on the man's lap and went on to recite every page of the book, his eyes filled with tears at every murmur of approval, his heart beat stronger at every gesture of affection.

Line by line, page by page until fatigue made him fall asleep in Doflamingo's arms.

This was repeated several times, one or two books, the task of decorating them and then recite everything to Doflamingo.

He was a full doctor in theory.

Not long after, the visits became more frequent, Doflamingo cut a finger and came to him who promptly helped him, if someone had fever or a cough or a sore throat, he was the one taking care of them - the problems going from simple to complex, Doflamingo's questions growing more and more elaborate, a true challenge to his intellect and he loved it.

Doflamingo now bring with him more than just books, he brought candy and sometimes toys.

Some even emit sounds and talked with him.

Too bad they never last long, Doflamingo from time to time said they were broken and changed them with others. Doflamingo even encourages him to carry out operations with the toys.

"But they're toys, they have cotton inside, not organs."

"Fufufufu, think of them as people, Law."

In the end he didn't know how much time had passed - _would it be two or three years? __Maybe more..._

But one day Doflamingo brought something special, a unique gift for 'the prettiest boy of all' according to Doflamingo.

"He's a mink. They are very special and this one is yours to do whatever you desire."

He smiled at Doflamingo, his smile full of joy because now he would not be alone - he was so happy that he didn't notice how scared the little mink was.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes, Law. You can dissect it, try new theories on it, it has organs within and not cotton ... or you can keep it stuck here, give a name to it, educate it, give attention and affection to it and soon it will love you back. "

Doflamingo looked at Law, gave a small laugh and left them alone.

He approaches that beautiful pet and was surprised when it talked back to him.

"Get away! Don't come near me!"

"You can talk?!"

The small bear cub agreed.

"So you're like me? You ate a Devil Fruit"

And after hearing that the little bear got even more frightened.

"You ate a Devil Fruit ?! H-How ?!"

"It's true, it is not very good for attacks but thanks to it I healed myself and look what I can do."

He created a 'Room' and showed the bear cub how he could change things places, make the objects float in the air and a small electrical discharge that he recently managed to do when he was reading about defibrillators.

He's never been so excited and the bear also in the midst of his own admiration asked a simple question that would change everything for them.

"Wow... with so much power, why haven't you got away from here?"

_Get away?_

_Escape?_

_Why it never crossed his mind?_

_When did he stop trying?_

**~~~~ Sunny - 9 years later ~~~~**

Attempt after attempt, Usopp had lost hope.

It was easier to just wait Law to be back to normal and pretend it never happened, he felt that if they keep looking for culprits they would end up getting in trouble and he does not want it.

He was just leaving when the Den Den Mushi rang, he looked at the door right there in front of him.

_Why God?!_

_Why?_

And he returned to answer the Den Den Mushi, only to have his ears assaulted by a noise in the background.

"Where is our Captain ?!"

"Who speaks?"

"That's us! The Heart Pirates! Here is Sachi ... Bepo is feeling something strange, our captain is with you?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter we will have Bepo's flashback, more Pirates of Heart and soon their encounter!**

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

"So we will meet them on this island. We are not far from it and we should get there in two days or less." Nami said to the other Straw Hats.

Everyone except Sanji and Law were in the aquarium room. They gathered there after Usopp told Luffy that they finally made contact with the Pirates of Heart and Luffy excited with this fact ran calling for Nami and Law.

Luffy wanted to tell Law that they had found his nakamas but Nami who arrived first said it would be better for they to organize themselves and their the route before telling Law.

Luffy clearly didn't like it, he wanted to be the bearer of good news, but even so he decided to obey Nami.

And so a few minutes later they were all gathered.

As for Sanji, he said they could inform him later, because he had a dinner to make, and Law had slept near the mast and didn't even knew about their meeting.

"Cool! Can I tell it to Torao?" Luffy said all excited swinging his legs.

"Let him sleep, Luffy!"

Luffy made a sullen face and stop swinging his feet.

"You are boring ..."

"I'm cautions, it's better to let him sleep because if I end up with in pieces flying in the air, I swear I'll throw you into the sea."

That seemed to be enough to end their conversation and each of them went back to do what they were doing - while waiting for the dinner.

**~~~~ Law - Flashback ~~~~**

**_Run away..._**

**_He remembered that for a while that was all he wanted to do, was what Corazon wanted. _**

**_But why fight against it? Doflamingo would always find him._**

**_He didn't want to admit it, but he had given up._**

**_Or so he thought, because that little bear had put his mind in doubt._**

**_Wasn't he just becoming what Doflamingo wanted him to be?_**

**_That wasn't what he didn't wanted to be?_**

**_Despite his questions and doubts that prevented him from sleep he still found himself unable to react, because for him to revolt against Doflamingo was illogical. _**

**_There with Doflamingo he had everything he needed._**

**_But despite his doubt and fear to change his own condition, he felt happier, because now in addition to Doflamingo he also had Bepo, the little polar bear to make him company._**

**_Bepo gave him something else to do, he now have a friend._**

**_He wanted to teach everything he knew to Bepo but Bepo surprised him by showing he already knew a lot of things and can even fight very well. _**

**_He then decided that he would teach everything about first aid for Bepo, then he would teach about writing, literature..._**

**_That was a good hobby, he finally had company between his long waits for Doflamingo's visit._**

**_But he could not deny that sometimes Bepo irritated him with that questioning about when they would escape. He just wanted Bepo to understand that he would not escape, and even if he wanted to he could not because he was locked there._**

**_All in all, despite their fights they were friends and without realizing, it ended up affecting Law's routine - he spent more time talking and teaching Bepo than decorating the books that Doflamingo left there for him._**

**_He used Bepo as a cushion and held him to sleep and instead of staying awake reading and reading to making sure to remember every single detail - he for the first time in years began to sleep for the whole night._**

**_Even being in captivity he was happy, because for him there was no prison._**

**_But it all changed._**

**_One day Doflamingo came back angry for some reason he didn't know about and used his powers to immobilize Bepo on the floor while walking toward him._**

**_"Law, Law ... my dear Law. _****_Did you read the books I asked you to?"_**

**_Doflamingo said that while lying in bed next to Law._**

**_Stroking Law's hair, Doflamingo smiled a smile that made Law feel chills down his spine._**

**_"Come on, recite to me ... do not leave me hanging."_**

**_And Law didn't know what to say, it wasn't that he had not read the books, but he didn't do it waiting for Doflamingo's praises - for the first time in years he occupied his mind with other things beyond that._**

**_"Laaw..."_**

**_The irritation was evident and he could hear Bepo's cries in the corner of the room._**

**_"Let him go."_**

**_And there was Doflamingo's smile soon being replaced by veins that bulged on his forehead and neck, Doflamingo's hand that was stroking his hair, now gripped his face hard enough to leave bruises._**

**_"Recite it to me ..."._**

**_And Law without knowing what to do began to summarize everything he have read._**

**_"You're giving me a summary, I don't want it. Any retarded child can give me a summary I want details, line by line, dedications, everything in detail. You did what I told you to, Law?"_**

**_Law only shook his head. And Doflamingo laid him on the bed getting above him._**

**_"What you did with your free time, brat?"_**

**_"I taught Bepo to ..."._**

**_"Bepo? That shitty mink? If it is the problem I can easily solve this."_**

**_Then Law felt something he had not felt for some time - fury._**

**_Bepo was his friend, his company and Doflamingo would not hurt him._**

**_Without thinking he attacked Doflamingo and that was his biggest mistake and also his biggest action._**

**_"You ingratefull thing. I did everything for you, don't you see it? No one else will love you like I do. And this is how you repay me? _****_Attacking me to defend a pet?!"_**

**_Doflamingo held him down by his neck, while he desperately fight to free himself from the hand that was choking him; in his desperation he saw Doflamingo's fury change to happiness._**

**_"Finally, Law. Not that I don't like you ob... but... you're growing and getting more and more ... handsome ... take his place ... be my third Corazon ..."_**

**_He barely could understand Doflamingo, he could feel himself losing consciousness._**

**_When he awoke he was without his clothes wrapped in Doflamingo's pink coat and not really understanding what happened he looked around._**

**_Where was Bepo?_**

**_Desperate he got up, but could hardly take a step and his legs failed him and he fell on the ground with a terrible pain on his abdomen and back - in his confusion he didn't realize but he was not alone._**

**_"Look what you made me do, Law."_**

**_Law turned his face staring at Doflamingo, why the man was still there?_**

**_He did not know, but the look he gave Doflamingo just left the Warlord happier._**

**_"Where is Bepo?"_**

**_"Fufufufu, he's busy."_**

**_Law tried to get up but he couldn't and Doflamingo laughed at his attempts, even when he created a 'Room', Doflamingo did nothing but laugh._**

**_Nothing he throwed toward the Warlord manage to hit him and Law was increasingly furious._**

**_"TELL ME WHERE BEPO IS!"_**

**_"Law ... you don't have power over nothing here, not even over your own life."_**

**_"YOU ... YOU ARE A MONSTER! DON'T THINK I WILL FORGET EVERYTHING YOU MADE, YOU ARE ALIVE ONLY BECAUSE YOU KEEP ME ARRESTED HERE ... WHEN I GET FREE ..."_**

**_"Free? Arrested? Law ... _****_I think you don't understand your situation."_** **_Doflamingo got close and kissed Law's forehead before picks him up and walk to the door._**

**_"See for yourself Law. You have never been locked here."_**

**_And with his hand trembling, Law he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door._**

**_"See? The door was always open. The door, the windows, everything was open and even if they were not with yours powers you can easily get out of this room."_**

**_Seeing the incredulous face, realizing that the boy had finally broken psychologically after so many years, Doflamingo can only smile. No matter what his brother did, Law was his, and to celebrate the victory he said._**

**_"The only person holding you here is yourself, Law."_**

**_Law couldn't even think; his mind was almost blank and did even hear Doflamingo's "Fufufufu ..."_**

**~~~~ Sunny - present ~~~~**

"My lovely ladies, dinner's ready!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji opened the kitchen door to Nami and Robin; he pulled the chairs for them to sit and nearly melted in love when Nami spoke to him.

That was until he remembered that there were other people who were waiting for dinner.

"HEY! LOOSE HEADS! MOVE YOUR ASSES! THE DINNER IS READY!"

"FOOD!" Luffy ran past Sanji already attacking the food being soon followed by others.

With his mouth full and still putting more stuff in, Luffy tried to talk.

"We ... goi... call.. Tra ... eat?"

"SWALLOW THE FOOD BEFORE TALKING!"

"Won't we call Torao to eat?"

And Sanji had to agree with his captain, and following his own moral code of not letting anyone going hungry while he was on board, he went to warn the boy - if he could call Law a boy, after all Law had grown taller and was practically in Luffy's height if not a bit taller.

He left the kitchen and light a cigarette while he approached Law.

But when he got close, Sanji saw a strange thing. Law was awake; his eyes open, staring at nothing.

Sanji waved his hand in front of Law's face, snapped his fingers, shook him and nothing.

Law continued to look at nothing without reacting to him.

Sanji didn't understand it and therefore thought it best to call Chopper.

In the kitchen it was only joy and when the door opened everyone looked excited in hopes to see Law again, but what they saw was Sanji seriously asking for Chopper's assistance, saying he needed help.

Luffy stood up and asked if everything was okay, and Sanji not wanting to spoil the dinner said yes, and that soon he and Chopper would be back. That was enough to calm Luffy and the others, but Zoro and Robin noticed that Sanji had not mentioned Law, but decided to remain quiet about it.

"What is happening, Sanji? Law is sick?"

"I don't know what it is, Chopper. Look at this."

Chopper didn't need much to identify the symptoms, he asked Sanji to take Law to the men's room.

**~~~~ Men's Rooms ~~~~**

They put Law on the bed.

And Chopper finally explained to Sanji why they take Law to the bedroom and not to the infirmary.

"Law is in a trance."

"Trance? Like hypnosis?"

"No. Law is here, awake and listening to everything, but at the same time he is not. Something happened while he was asleep and he unconsciously put himself on this condition."

"Why would someone do that?"

"To protect themselves or cope with something. Whatever it was he didn't accept it or he wasn't capable of deal with it."

Sanji looked at Law and then at Chopper. "What we do?"

"We do nothing. This is something psychological, and with his body aging at an accelerated pace he should leave this state by himself."

"Okay. So let's go back."

Chopper looked incredulous to Sanji.

"Go back? And leave him here?"

"You said he'd come back normal, then we should return to dinner with the others. I separate a meal for Law and tell them he is asleep."

Chopper did not like the idea, but he saw no other alternative. He then took the bedsheet and covered Law, making sure that he was comfortable and turned off the light, closing the door as he left.


	18. Chapter 18

Nami had warned everyone, they would reach the island within 3 hours. And the excitement was already visible.

Nami wanted to shop, Sanji had a huge list of groceries that he had to buy and Chopper due to unexpected circumstances needed medicines, ointments and bandages.

No one spoke, but they all were relieved by the fact that nothing have interrupted their journey.

In their current situation, the last thing they need was a confrontation with the Navy or with another pirate crew.

But despite it was being a great morning so far, everyone noticed the tattoos in Law's hands and although no one comment about it, they realized that those tattoos were different from the ones that Law had in his hands.

The 'DEATH' tattoo on his fingers and that strange black symbol on the top of Law's hand aren't there, in their place there was Doflamingo's symbol - the smile with an eye patch.

But saying that no one said a thing, is not at all true.

Because when Law woke up, Luffy was at his side and when he notice the difference could not help himself - but what was said in that room had not left there and because of that no one knew what happened there.

**~~~~ Morning - Men's Room ~~~~**

Luffy didn't know what had happened, when he went to sleep he found Law in one of the beds, sleeping. He found it strange, because _how could someone miss dinner ?!_

But Chopper said that Law needed to rest and he should not be awakened and because of that Luffy stay quiet only eating Law's food.

Law was sleeping and would no eat it - and waste food is something intolerable as Sanji says.

Simple as that, he eat again, lay down and stood there watching Law.

Luffy noticed that Law was increasingly becoming more like Torao, with heavier dark circles under his eyes and beardless, but otherwise it was pretty much the same.

He looked and looked in the expectation that the Torao he knew would wake up in place of that strange young man.

Luffy wasn't afraid to admit that he missed Law.

That he wanted to see him again, to hear him again - and without realizing he also fall asleep.

When he woke up, Luffy noticed that he had shared a bed with Law, involving him on his arms - he didn't say anything, but he was grateful that his nakamas didn't disturbed him.

With a carefulness so unusual for him, Luffy stood up, but before he left he noticed something different in Torao's hands.

That wasn't the tattoo that was supposed to be there.

_It was wrong._

Luffy took Law's hands and stared at the symbol tattooed there, and in his fury with Mingo's mark he saw there, he held the Law's hand tighter than he means and it turned out to wake him up.

"Who are you?"

Huge eyes and stared at Luffy, not seeing Torao in them, Luffy dropped the hand he was holding.

"This is not my room." Law said looking around ignoring Luffy completely.

"What this is about? What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." Luffy said.

"Everyone wants something. And maybe I can give you what you want ...".

"I said I don't want anything ...".

"You want weapons? Drugs? Slaves? Maybe you wanted a companion for the night."

Law said that approaching Luffy that noticed something odd about Law's behavior and pushed him away with a little more force than necessary.

Law was not expecting it and fell back on the bed; his posture from that moment on was totally different.

"Okay ... so let's get to what matters ..." Law stood and Luffy realized that Law had grown; he finally seemed to have the correct height. "... You better tell me where I am and how did I get here."

"You are my ally."

And that angered deeply Law, there was nothing he hated more in this world than lies and sadly to Luffy, Law didn't remember him, then what Luffy said was just a huge lie to Law.

"Don't lie to me!"

And Luffy quickly realized that Law would create a 'ROOM' and went into action. He knew that Law was not to blame, but he also knew that the Law's powers were too dangerous for him to do nothing.

And then as soon as he saw Law move his hand, he reached out and grabbed both hands.

"Stop it, Torao!"

"Take your hands off me! Don't you know who I am? I'm the third Cora..."

Before Law could finish Luffy looked at him, his eyes showing a serious look so unnatural and his face and aura left no margin for discussion.

"You don't remember and don't know who I am. For if you knew you would know that I am your ally, your nakama and most importantly ... you don't stand a chance against me in a fight."

Law didn't seem intimidated by Luffy; he actually smiled and pedantically replied.

"You got some nerve to think that you are able to intimidate me. Daily I have to deal with someone much more powerful than you. If he knows you dare touch me, your death will be the slowest and painfu ...".

"Are you talking about Mingo? I've put him down, and with your help I might add."

And that have affected Law, who sat on the bed to process information.

"Lies ..." Law said to himself, but soon recovered and looked at Luffy with a serious look. "Try me. Convince me."

Luffy smiled. "There is no need. Just follow me." And with that he dragged Law out of the room.

They didn't go very far, Luffy came out screaming dragging Law from side to side and showed him their wanted posters, where Law could see his older version.

He showed the newspaper's news about their alliance and finally showed Law the newspaper talking about the fall of the Dressrosa's King - the fall of Doflamingo.

Someone who reigned for 20 years in the underworld.

Someone who Law at the age of 17 thought to be untouchable and unreachable by someone who was out of his circle of trust.

_He was sent to the future?_

_Does that mean that his sacrifices were worth it?_

_He finally got his revenge?_

Law couldn't hear Luffy anymore; he grabbed the newspaper as if his life depended on it.

He didn't notice, but Luffy who was beside him have – from Law's eyes silent tears began to fall.

Luffy didn't said anything, there is no need to, he knew what that meant, he had seen in Dressrosa how Doflamingo had hurt Law and he also knew that Law needed a moment for himself.

So he smiled and said to Law that if he need he only have to call for him and he would be there for him.

**~~~~ FLASHBACK – BEPO ~~~~**

_**Bepo didn't want to admit it, but he was scared to death.**_

_**The monster had made him stay in the room while he choked Law - that monster made him see the strange things he did to his friend.**_

_**And when the monster ended, he came to talk to him.**_

_**"This is your fault, you know that, right?"**_

_**Bepo couldn't speak, but he still had the strength to show his teeth and say to that monster that he was the predator there.**_

_**But the monster just smiled at him and turned his attention to Law who appeared to be in a kind of trance, awake, but at the same time not really awake.**_

_**"Of course it's your fault. If you didn't exist Law would have done his duties, if you didn't exist Law would always see me as his only companion, if you didn't exist Law would not have attack me in your defense and I wouldn't have done what I did ... ".**_

_**Bepo couldn't believe in that monster.**_

_**"... See how you are guilty of all his suffering ... Law ... Law wake up ... I haven't finished with you ...".**_

_**Bepo could see that the monster would not stop. **_

_**Why? **_

_**That he never knew, but it was obvious that the monster was waiting for something from him and if he didn't give it to him Law would pay for it.**_

_**But what he wanted?**_

_**"... Sorry..."**_

_**The monster smiled at him while caressing Law.**_

_**"Can you see how it would be better for Law if you didn't exist."**_

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

_**"I didn't hear." The monster said, smiling.**_

_**"I'm sorry for existing."**_

_**"Now we are talking. See how it was easy? Telling the truth is never difficult."**_

_**And the monster stood up opening the door.**_

_**"Go away."**_

_**And Bepo hesitated; if he goes Law will stay there alone with that monster.**_

_**But if he doesn't the monster would continue to do whatever he wanted to Law.**_

_**It was a no win situation.**_

_**"It will be better for Law if you leave ... but if you need more reasons, I can give you many more."**_

_**And to see the Monster's eyes on Law Bepo ran as far away as possible from that place.**_

**~~~~ Present - Heart Pirates ~~~~**

"Where are they?" Penguin said worried.

"They should be coming ..."

"But we're here for an entire day and nothing from them! Bepo! Any news?"

Bepo came ran carrying shopping bags with him, with him was Jean Bart. Amid the rush he stumbled and fell.

"... sorry..."

"Relax dude! So... got any news?"

"Yes. Bonney's been on this island for three days and left just one day before we arrive. If we are fast we can reach her."

"That's it? That's all of it?"

"Yes."

"What the hell!"

"Sorry."

"Stop with the apologies!" Sachi and Penguim said at the same time.

And Bepo only lowered his head and sat down. Sachi and Penguin took the groceries from the floor and Penguin before taking everything into the submarine stopped and pat Bepo's head, trying to cheer him up.

"Hey ... He'll be fine. This is not your fault."

But Bepo still worried; maybe Law would be better if the task of searching for information had not been given to him.

But before Bepo could continue with his depression a scream called his attention.

"OIE! Oieee! BEPOOOO!"

It was the Straw hat, together with him were the Pirate Hunter and Black Leg - and a little further behind was their captain.

Ignoring Luffy and he ran toward Law and hugged him.

And to the surprise of the other three that was with Law - Law returned the hug.


	19. Chapter 19

**silverfire113 Thanks for the comment, there will be a lot of Bepo and Law in the flashbacks.**

**The Richmaster Thanks for the comment, and like I had said more Bepo and Law in the next chapters, I love your idea about the pictures of the young Law, I will do it! The plot will thicken very soon, hope will like it!**

**Guest I always found it strange that Bepo is always saying 'sorry' and found it was a good opportunity to include it on the fic. Thanks for comment!**

**Thanks everyone who read, favorite and followed this fic!**

**So … to the chapter!**

* * *

When Law was 18 years old, he earned the right to leave his bedroom.

Not that he had not tried to flee before, when he knew that he could leave the bedroom, that the doors and windows were open, he freaked out - he wanted to destroy that entire Palace.

But the shock of Bepo's departure left him without action, Bepo had left him with Doflamingo and this fact was too much for him, so much that it ended up killing his fury for a few months.

However his revolt and rebellion returned, but Doflamingo seemed to know that he was going to try to flee every single time.

"You're a smart boy, I know that, Law. I wouldn't keep you here only for your looks, why don't you use that intelligence of yours?"

At each attempt of escaping he ended up trembling with fear at what Doflamingo would do with it.

But Doflamingo never did a thing. He only looked disappointed, but not more than that.

"I have said it before, you are smart and can do better than that."

And again, again, again...

Until one day Law didn't attempt to flee, he instead explored the Palace and then returned to his bedroom.

He repeated this routine for days till he knew the Palace like the palm of his hand; in his explorations he met another girl, certainly a new family member - Violet, her name. Unfortunately they didn't talk to each other, Trebol was quick to say to her that he was off limits.

Untouchable, unspeakable.

And then came his long-awaited day - but he didn't ran away, he went to one of the biggest rooms in the Palace, where the executive chairs were and sat in the Heart's chair.

He stayed there and waited for Doflamingo.

"I see you finally decided to be smart."

And he smiled at the big man.

"I came to negotiate."

"Okay. And what do you want to negotiate?" Doflamingo asked with a huge smile.

"My freedom."

"I'm listening."

"I'm yours. I belong to you, I will not flee or resist, I just want to get out of the Pa..."

"... You will not leave this Palace ..."

"... I just want to be able to freely walk through the Palace and the flower fields. Without guards or eyes on me"

They look at each other for a moment and Doflamingo signaled for him to continue.

"That's all I ask. And as you gain confidence in me, you give me more freedom, but when and how much is your choice."

"Just it? Won't you ask for freedom? Won't you try to escape?"

"It is useless, you will always find me."

Doflamingo laughed, approached Law, grabbed his face and kissed him.

"That's my boy. I see a great potential in you, Law. Don't disappoint me."

"I will not."

"Don't betray me."

"I never will."

He wasn't lying, not to himself.

He knew it was useless to try to escape and he had seen that Doflamingo was untouchable, a force with which he had no chance against.

However, living under the same roof, eating the same food, sleeping on the same bed - he would be so close and so within Doflamingo's comfort zone that not even Doflamingo would be able to anticipate and survive his attack.

**~~~~ PRESENT ~~~~**

Bepo was there, Bepo was fine - those strangers had said it was okay, but Law couldn't believe in them, but in Bepo he could trust.

"Captain."

Law couldn't contain his smile and reluctantly he turned away from Bepo and looked around seeing several men in white overalls, all looking and smiling at him.

He didn't quite understand who they are and he looked back to Bepo waiting for answers.

"They were your crew."

"My crew? ..."

To Bepo there is no need to tell him what was happening, he knew Law better than anyone there, he knew how old Law was just by looking at him.

From the tattoo on his Captain's hands, Bepo knew Law had around 18 years old or he has 18 years old, the age he had when he negotiated his freedom with Doflamingo and if that was the case, Law would recognize something else besides him.

Bepo then took Law to where theirs submarine was; he wanted his Captain to feel more at home before they discuss the situation.

Getting there, Law couldn't believe in his eyes - a submarine! - And it wasn't just simple submarine, it was of the same model he had seen one of Doflamingo's buyers use.

He had said he wanted one but had no hope he would get one from the Warlord, but apparently Doflamingo gave one to him and it was yellow!

"A submarine ?!"

"Yes. Your submarine!"

Law looked at Bepo and at the submarine.

"How? Who?"

And Bepo confirmed his suspicions.

"Doflamingo gave it to you."

And Bepo was happy that Law didn't ask why, because he didn't know all the details.

**~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~**

He knew it wouldn't be so easy.

On the first opportunity Doflamingo tattooed his symbol on Law's hands and determined what kind of clothes he should wear.

These were Doflamingo's conditions.

He could only wear long clothes, his body was not to be seen nor admired.

He was the doctor for Family members; he helped Dellinger on his studies and listened to Baby 5 complaints.

He attended to every dinner and put up with the provocations.

His training returned; fencing with Diamond, hand to hand combat with Lao G and guns with Gladius, the rest of his education was by Doflamingo's account.

He also had to accompany Doflamingo in the negotiations; he was there to be showed off as if he was a trophy.

It was normal, routine; he had become apathetic about it.

Until one day he heard something that bothered him deeply.

It was a comment from a Family member, a low-level lackey, thinking that he wasn't paying attention due to the fact that he was with Doflamingo.

But he heard it perfectly.

He had talked with Doflamingo about how he liked the buyer's submarine. And that he wanted to sail the seas under the Doflamingo's flag in a submarine like that.

And the henchman said to his colleagues.

"There goes the bitch asking for gifts. And the worst of it was that he is going to get it. We who are really loyal rarely climbed up on the ranks, but that fairy just had to swing his butt to get everything he wants. If the Young Master leaves him alone with me I'll ..."

One of his colleagues tried to warn him. "Dude, shut up. If you get close to him, the Young Master will kill you. "

"Ah ... soon or late the Young Master will get tired of him. Why keep him around when the Young Master can have any woman he wants ..."

And his head got detached from his body.

Law walked to their direction holding the head, which was still alive; from the ground he made a stake and put the head there.

"None of you will come close to me, because none of you is worthy to share the same air I breathe. Now, if no one wants to have the same fate as this bastard it is better not to speak ill of me or the Young Master, behind my back. "

And in the next day he won the submarine as a present from Doflamingo.

**~~~~ PRESENT ~~~~**

Still admiring the submarine Law asked:

"Bepo ... what's going on here?"

"They didn't say anything to you?"

"They did, but I wanted to hear it from someone I know."

"Someone sent a pirate to attack you, but we don't know the reasons."

Law was thinking for a moment before ask Bepo to call the others.

And as strange as it seems, Luffy had respected Law's need to have a moment alone with Bepo - not that he didn't try approach the two and talk to them, but Sanji and the cook from the Heart Pirates were exchanging ingredients that smelled so good that it was proving to be impossible for him to resist.

Food first; Law second…Bepo was there after all…

This does not go unnoticed by Sanji who kicked him away when he tried to steal some food. He had fallen in the city a little far away from the submarine, but in the middle of the way back he met Nami and Robin, who told him that Law wanted to talk to them.

And that's how they ended up there, all together, except for Zoro that had leave in a search for Luffy and haven't returned.

"Let's start!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Zoro?"

"Forget the Marimo, no one asked him to leave."

And there they were, with the Law calling for a meeting - it was so familiar that Luffy felt thrilled, of course he slept two minutes later when the conversation become boring to him, but he tried.

On the other hand Sanji and Robin were super attentive, Robin because she was curious about the events and Sanji because he believe it to be important to know such information - not to mention that he would latter update Zoro about what happened.

"I think I know why they did this to me."

"This not an accident?" Asked Nami.

"I don't think so, I'm 18 years... I know that Doflamingo promised to me that when I become an adult ..."

"But you're an adult!" Said Usopp and Law rolled his eyes.

"... When I have 20 years, ok? ... Well, when I have 20 years old, Doflamingo believes that I will able to participate in the negotiations with other mafia families and most important negotiations with high members of the Navy and Yonkos . "

Everyone was surprised by that; Law had seen and talked to a Yonko, now it all made sense.

"They must be looking for some information of the government or the Yonko. I wonder who was the Yonko in question ... Kaido perhaps? "

Robin asked, and no one spoke, but both she, Sanji and Nami knew that such information could be very valuable for them as well.

But their joy was short-lived, after taking a drag on his cigarette Sanji raised an interesting point.

"Wait ... if you know something so important, why didn't you told us about it?"

Law was silent and looked at Bepo asking him to fill the blanks; after all, he didn't know about it and didn't know the circumstances that led him to do this.

"That's the problem ... Law fled when he was 20 years old."


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Richmaster** And one more chapter, I hope you like this one, and we will see how Law is going to make it out of Doflamingo's grasp, I'm glad you enjoying this fic, till next chapter!_

_**silverfire113** Doflamingo is really manipulative, but I also like to write his side, the guy is sick in the head, I like to believe that he doesn't think he is wrong or evil, that it is his right – and that make him even more scary. Thanks for the comments!_

_**sarge1130** This chapter won't have all the answers, but I like to think it is good to know a little more about the situation of everyone involved – but soon really soon the things will start to move. Thanks for you reviews! Till next chapter!_

_And like always thanks to everyone who like and favorite and only pass by and read! I will try to update it more frenquently! Bye!_

* * *

A submarine, he could barely contain his joy.

"Fufufufu ... I see you're really happy with your present."

"Who told you so?"

"You."

And Law looked coldly at Doflamingo, who still smiling while approaching him.

"It's the eyes ... people smile with their eyes, my boy. And your eyes tell me many things."

After hearing this Law felt goosebumps in his stomach, he knew he could be cold and distant and he did his best to be as impassive as possible, he has emotionless because he wanted to be, trained himself to be, and it was because of one sole purpose - irritate Doflamingo.

He never let it show how he really felt about any situation, at least that's what he believed.

He couldn't give himself the luxury to show on his face what is on his mind, not when he wanted to stab the warlord in the back.

However, Doflamingo always seemed to be one step ahead, and continued to surround Law.

"Why the surprise?"

And Law's lack of reaction was enough to Doflamingo understand that the boy was still processing the fact that he was suspecting something.

"Nothing to say? Humph ... as I said it's the eyes."

Law didn't know, but seeing he frantically looking around the room, with his pupils retrating, while trying to hide his emotions was a damn good entertainment to Doflamingo and so he continued to intimidate Law and put him against the wall.

Doflamingo know what to do to crack Law's composure, so he stood behind him, putting his hands on Law's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"You think I don't know that on the first chance you'll try to run away?"

Doflamingo stepped back in time to see Law swallow dry, take a deep breath and raise his head to look right into his eyes.

Upon seeing this, Doflamingo couldn't find words to describe how he loved that boy, _so much power, so much resilience. Any other would have broken long ago, but not his Law, his Law is strong, but still so fragile, he just need one hand to snap his neck like a twig, maybe squeeze his neck till he cry and piss himself, or crush his head, maybe he could be a little more aggressive and he would certainly puncture something inside the boy - oh the possibilities - but then he would always remembers, he need Law, not only because of the Ope Ope no Mi, but because Law is his first toy that didn't broke over the years, his best and favorite._

How could he allow Law to go, if Law escape his grasp another would certainly take the boy for themselves - Law is a rare commodity. Too valuable to not be his...

"If you think I will try to run away, why did you gave to me a mean to escape?"

That question stopped Doflamingo's thoughts and he was silent for a moment. He walked to the door, the same one he physically and psychologically locked Law for years, opened it and turned to face Law, finally remembering the reason why he did what he did.

"To see you squirm with the possibilities, knowing that the key to the door of your freedom is literally in your hands, but at the same time knowing that if you open it I'll be outside waiting for you ... Fufufufu ... see you at dinner."

And the moment Doflamingo closed the door, Law's posture was gone, he sunk on the ground and only doubts hung on his head.

**~~~~ STRAW HAT PIRATES &amp; HEART PIRATES ~~~~**

"Wait, Wait ... did I heard it wrong? He, fled? How?" Usopp asked.

"With the submarine... got in and got out, simple as that." Bepo said.

They looked Law but he only shrugged clearly implying that he had no idea how. But Penguim and Sachi's expressions were showing that there is more than what Bepo was saying.

And it gave Robin more reason to suspect, it didn't make sense how Law fled, it was too simple, Doflamingo wouldn't let Law escape so peacefully.

Nami looked at Robin and then decided to force the answer a little more, that bear should know about something and he was clearly ommiting it.

"Okay, we don't know how but we know that he fled. What about you, Bepo? You don't know how he escaped? You weren't with him when it happened?"

"No."

"HOW NOT!?" Sanji said a little exalted.

"Sorry..."

"STOP WHIT THE APOLOGIES! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Sachi and Penguin said, which resulted with Bepo being even more crestfallen. Law saw it and approached Bepo, putting his hand on Bepo's shoulder.

"Bepo, tell us what you remember from the day I ran away ... it may seem unimportant, but it may help us..."

And the sound of a growling stomach starled them, including the stomach's owner, that with half-open eyes spoke the first thing that came into mind.

"Saaan ... ji ... food ..."

Nami gave sigh already tired at another lost opportunity to continue the conversation; Robin smiled; And Franky got up getting ready for Sanji's reaction, that to his surprise only lit another cigarette before saying:

"We stopped near here, you will dine with us?"

Law's eyes are quivering - that straw hat dude, how can he be so inconvenient? - And then he answered.

"Thanks for the invitation, but I will stay here."

Luffy however after hearing this, immediately wrapped his arms around Torao.

"Nooo ... Torao and his friends will dine with us."

"I refuse, now let me go."

"I refuse your refusal!"

Bepo then took Law and consequently Luffy into his arms and pulled them close to him and growled at Luffy who growled back.

Law was with a annoyed expression not even trying to hide his frustration, only waiting for the situation to solve itself.

_What was I thinking when allied myself with this guy?_

And so somehow everyone ended up in Sunny.

"Hey where's Zoro?" Asked Chopper and Sanji 'politely' said.

"The Marimo can go fuck himself, who cares where he is or why he didn't show up to eat my food, let's have dinner." but he secretly separated Zoro's portions, everyone pretended not to see it, but it was usual for Sanji to do this every time that Zoro didn't show up for meals.

They ate on the deck since they are along with Law's crew nearly 30 people.

And there in his corner, Law leaned against Bepo who looked at him confused.

"I'm tired..."

Bepo said nothing and lay on the floor so that Law was leaned on him, it was something they started doing when they met again, exactly one year before Law begin assembling his crew.

**~~~~ FLASHBACK - BEPO ~~~~**

Bepo not told anyone where he came from or why was there.

He had to run away and become stronger.

He wouldn't leave Law alone with that monster forever, he would return, he promised himself that.

Deep down he knew that if the monster was scary for him, for Law it should be something even more terrifying. But he never lose his hopes, because the time he lived with the boy made him see how Law was strong; Bepo knew Law would resist.

He wandered for a time, arranged fights with wild animals, improved his natural sense of direction until finally found a Dugong who taught him other ways to fight.

And then after a few years, he returned to Dressrosa, more specifically, Green Bit, but there before he could do anything, Doflamingo found him.

"I never expected to see you again."

Bepo remained calm, he knew the monster could control people's body.

"Came to visit your friend?" Doflamingo said smiling "I wondered if he wants to see you."

Bepo swallowed his fear and stared at the King and Warlord.

"I just want to see how he is."

"He's fine. I even let him walk around the Palace and the sunflowers field."

At this Bepo couldn't hide his surprise.

_How?_

_Wasn't Law being kept captive?_

_What had happened in his absence?_

"You must be confused, but let me explain ... Law accepted his fate, his position beside me as my Corazón. Obviously he still need to be trained, there is still a stubbornness in him, but I'll slowly but surely take it from him too."

Bepo could not contain himself any longer and moved to attack, only to be stopped in the middle of his action, he felt the same as he felt on his last day in that bedroom - the feeling of helplessness, to see, hear and know everything that was happening and still have no control over his own body.

"Neither you nor he has enough power to stop me from doing what I want. But like I said, I allowed him to freely walk through the sunflowers fields, see how benevolent and loving I am?"

Doflamingo released Bepo and before leaving he said.

"I'm in a good mood today, your friend made me very happy last night and because of it I will give him a gift. You can see him, but don't try to be smart, I know everything, I have eyes and ears everywhere, and if you try to take him from me, I assure you that I will find you and you will not like my visit."

When Doflamingo left him alone, Bepo stood thinking - _That wasn't fair. After all this time, he still not able to do anything._

"Law ... I'm sorry."

**~~~~ ZORO ~~~~**

He walked and walked, and the streets were still moving, how absurd.

He could have sworn that the submarine was there, but there was no one, not even the submarine.

Frustrated he turned and came back - and again he ran and ran and ended up in the same place.

Scratching his head, he gritted his teeth and returned to the city, since no one was there he would stop at some bar and drink something.

And when he finally stopped, Sunny was right in front of him.

"Tch ... damn."


	21. Chapter 21

Bepo saw Law sitting on the sunflower field. He approached cautiously and with a low voice he called for his friend.

"Law?"

The boy turned and Bepo could see the surprise in his eyes.

"B-Bepo?"

Law rose, but remained without reaction - he didn't know whether it was true or if it was one of Doflamingo's string puppets.

Bepo ignored Law's lack of reaction and embraced him; Law was so small now, he appeared to be so fragile near him.

He placed Law on the floor and looked at him.

Law had changed. He was taller, had earrings in his ears and tattoos on his hands.

"B-Bepo? Y-You came back?"

And then reality hit Bepo, he was gone; he left and leave Law behind. Alone with the monster. Not knowing what to do, Bepo did what was marked forever in his personality.

"Sorry..."

But Law hugged him back; _his friend didn't hold a grudge over his departure._

"I was so worried. I asked for you. I was afraid that he had killed you, but at the same time ..."

Bepo could see Law's eyes full of tears that refused to fall, were trained not to fall.

"... I was happy for you. You got- you got away, you are free."

There was nothing in this world that Bepo wanted more than to see Law again, he waited for this moment for years and as much as he had not forgotten the situation in which his friend lived, to see and hear him talk about choices and freedom hurt Bepo's heart.

He had returned to rescue him.

But not even that he was able to do.

"Bepo? Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm sorry … I was distracted."

"It's alright. But tell me, why you're here?"

Bepo was surprised by the question. _Isn't it obvious? He was here to rescue Law._

"I'm here to see you ... I came to res ..."

And with a serious face Law closed its muzzle.

"Don't say another word, you stupid bear. How dare you come back here? How dare return after being able to escape!? What did he ask in return?"

Law was angry and Bepo didn't understand the reason why, he thought Law would be happy to see him; that he would be happy with the possibility of running away.

"I came back for you. I didn't want to abandon you, sorry."

"I never blamed you, Bepo."

And that gladdened Bepo's heart despite being angry - _Law didn't blame him._

"I came here to save you. I trained over the years to become stronger, defeat them and rescue you."

"Shut up, Bepo!"

Bepo still couldn't understand it.

_Law wasn't happy for him? _

_Why Law refuse to leave? _

_Even if they're weaker, they certainly are more intelligent, at least Law is, they can get away! He knows that! _

But Law's face showed him something else. Law approached him, and seemed to look for a specific position while moving Bepo around.

"Say no more. I'm never really alone, ever. If you say something about ran away, he will never let you get close to me again. "

And finally Bepo understood the situation, but had doubts about how to proceed.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We will wait for the right moment. For now, let me show you my submarine. "

"Submarine?"

"Yes."

"You will be like a Pirate Captain?" Bepo said excited and Law smiled at him, a small smile but one full of emotion.

"One day, Bepo. One day..."

"Yay yay Captain!"

**~~~~ PRESENT ~~~~ **

"So ... what do we do?" Asked Usopp.

"We got here chasing Bonney's trails." Sachi said.

"Bonney, one of the worst generation? What she has to do with this? " Zoro questioned, curious about how that woman fit in the situation.

Robin smiled at Law, who was completely lost as to who they're talking about, so she decided to speak.

"She has the power to reverse people's age ..." The Heart Pirates agreed "... but what happened to you seem to be much more complex, I think she has improved her skills, and as you yourself have said you know something ... if it is important or not it doesn't matter, she probably thinks it is."

Law was thoughtfully, _what could it be?_

But suddenly Luffy interrupted everyone.

"Torao will only remember whatever she wants him to remember when he has the right age, right?"

"Yes."

"So let's find this eating pizza woman and asked her why she did what she did, who made her do it."

"Eating pizza woman? How do you know that?" Usopp asked.

"I saw it on the wanted poster." Luffy looked at Usopp as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I agree!"

And everyone looked at Law.

"Why are you looking at me? Let's go!"

"YAY CAPTAIN!"

And Law couldn't contain his smile - _A crew just for him_ !

Luffy looked at Law also smiling - _Torao was coming! _\- And giving a semi hug Law he excitedly announced.

"You guys have heard ... LET'S BOARD IN AN ADVENTURE!"

Law grimaced and tried to push Luffy away, and Luffy smiled even more - _Torao was definitely coming back!_

**~~~~SUBMARINE ~~~~ **

Penguin found Law in the kitchen, staring at the water trickling from the tap, without moving, Law seemed to be elsewhere.

"Captain...?"

_No answer._

"Law?"

And Law turned to look at him, clearly a little surprised.

"Oh ... Sac ... no ...its Penguin, doesn't it? I think I remembered something very important. "

**~~~~ SUNNY ~~~~**

To Nami disappointment, they ended up having to follow the submarine - _she wanted to guide them and not be following that yellow thing._

"Nami-chaaan!"

"Sanji-kun."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking about anything, I'm just here relaxing in this sea full of possibilities without being able to use the LogPose I so lovingly left ready for it."

Sanji gave glass of orange juice for Nami, sitting beside her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we will fall into a huge storm where we will need your beautiful, wonderful and amazing mind to save us ..."

Nami smiled at Sanji who was full of hearts just by sitting beside her; till Zoro's voice stop them.

"You want to jinx us, Shitty Cook."

"Shut up, Marimo!"

And there was those two again. Sometimes Nami wondered if Zoro was always lurking around waiting for Sanji to be distracted by women to come in and stop it.

It was always the same.

She could even say that Sanji never found a woman because Zoro always cockblocked him.

But before Zoro and Sanji could destroy something, Chopper, Franky and Usopp came bawling into the room.

"Law is in the Den Den Mushi! He remembered something! "

**~~~~KITCHEN ~~~~ **

They're all assembled, being served with mini sandwiches while listening to Law in Den Den Mushi.

"It is more important than I imagined. I don't remember the details, but one thing is more than clear to me. Doflamingo wanted to overthrow the four Yonko. "

The astonishment was general, when they faced the Warlord, at any time it seemed to be his goal – he was they dealer, more than that he was Kaido trading partner - _how could he want to destroy them?_

_It didn't make sense!_

_What was the point?_

Law seemed to have the same doubts as them so answered without them having asked.

"Doflamingo knew he couldn't fight against them using only brute force, so he began to negotiate through a Family whose name I can not remember, and then he came in contact with Whitebeard and BigMom ..."

"Which Family?" Sanji asked, abandoning all the snacks he was doing.

"I don't know, I heard only part of the conversation. But I remember knowing that Whitebeard was feeling ill and needed medical attention ... Doflamingo then offered help, nurses and medicines. "

Robin joined the points very quickly.

"He did something with Whitebeard?"

"Yes. As I said, he had no chance using brute force, but what if it could weaken his enemies? "

Robin looked at Nami and Franky; the others have finally begun to understand. Even Luffy, being he the only one who was near the Old Pirate.

"What exactly did he do? You know something, Torao? "

"I'm not sure, but I think he wanted to slowly poison Whitebeard. And it was not only Whitebeard that he wanted to overthrow, he had plans to Kaido, but at the moment I only remember something about he looking for someone named Caesar. "

"WHAT?"

Everyone was surprised when they heard that name, but Law seeing their surprised faces got even more confused and asked.

"Did you guys know something?"


	22. Chapter 22

**sarge1130 –**_ Yeah, I have to upgrade her abilities, everybody got stronger after the time skip and I believe that she also got more powers than before. Yes Law have his plans, but sometimes just planning and planning and never executing can be harmful. I love the Heart Pirates and Bepo is so cute, they will have their own characterization for this fic since we know nothing about them. Thanks for your comment!_

**SEllen23 –** _You got it right. I have read a lot of theories and they are so good. And the one about making WB sick is one of the bests. Also you will soon notice that there will be another theory I will incorporate in this fic, this one involving Doflamingo and Thanks for the comment!_

**The Richmaster –** _Yes he did. When I think of Marineford and then remember that WB was sick, full of nurses and everything else, and we look at what he did, oh man, on his prime there will be nothing left of the will appear, but it will take some you like this chapter, thanks for the comment._

**So… I'm back with the more chapters. I once again thank you guys for the comments and likes and everything.**

**The feedback makes me so happy, you guys have no idea.**

* * *

"A new era is coming, Law. I can feel the change, and I know I'm not the only one."

Doflamingo said it while stroking Law's hair.

Law was sitting on his lap as he read the newspaper, in that same newspaper, in the corner of the front page, away from emphasis, almost like a footnote, was a little news of a teenager who can turn himself into fire.

That little news had no importance to Law, but it called Doflamingo's attention.

_The Mera Mera no Mi._

It could only be it, and Doflamingo was curious to know who could be the new user.

"You're delirious, I don't see any change ..." said Law "... The Marines still present, however they still pathetic, minor pirates come and go, and the Yonkos remain untouchable. Basically no one seems to want to change the world. "

"Is it true?"

"Of course, they're all parasites. They are perfectly safe and well fed where they are."

"Stop being naive Law, it does not suit you. Everyone wants more ... more possessions, more influence, more power. Staying where you are does not guarantee it, the only ones who gain something with the immobility of the Great are the Marines and the Government. No ... the top of the food chain in this world is full of sharks. It will only take a drop of blood in the sea and everyone will be crazy to chomp and kill. "

Law put the paper down and curiously looked at Doflamingo.

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Why do you think I get something?"

"Now it is you that is thinking I'm too naïve. You're too interested, too philosophical for someone who will not gain any advantage."

Doflamingo smiled, it was at times like this that his heart almost beat,_ that boy was so unique and belongs only to him. How could they accuse him of not having a heart, when he was that boy right next to him? Always surprising and intriguing._

"Fufufufu ... My Law, dear Law. You're right, I have a lot to gain from it. The more they fight, the more weapons, drugs, mercenaries, slaves and information they will need, and I provide this to them."

"So it's all about money."

"No, I don't deny that money is one of the things that I will gain, but this is for power. Information is power, and I provide for everyone, the good, the evil and the neutral. Pirates and Marines, Rebels and Government. I provide to this world, I keep hunger of these monsters sated. Imagine what would happen if I stopped feeding them ... and what if I feed them with rotten food? "

Seeing the light reflecting in those red glasses, and seeing the huge smile that grown bigger and bigger in that face, the face he despises, was too much for him – before he could do any bullshit, Law just turned and went back to reading the newspaper, he didn't want to think about it.

He didn't want to think, because he knew it was true.

He knew Doflamingo was not at the top of the food chain, but what scared him was that the entire top is being held only by Doflamingo, if the man loose his hold on them or simply decide to drop it, everything would fall down, leaving only Doflamingo standing.

_How could the world let one single man held so much power and influence?_

_How could the Government and Yonko let it happen?_

_Does everyone in this world connect to Doflamingo?_

And it profoundly scared Law, if he had difficulty imagining himself being free from Doflamingo with the power the man has now, with all the power he could have, it would be impossible.

He could heard Doflamingo's laughter and fell his eyes on his person, but he decided to ignore the man and stayed pretending to read the newspaper as he thought about what he had asked for Bepo to do.

A simple plan, but that would take time to become true.

He put Bepo on charge to look for possible crewmembers.

Bepo had been excited and so was Law. But unlike Bepo, Law was more realistic, he was happy with the possibility of a crew and everything, but he was well aware that Doflamingo would not let him go.

He had to make Doflamingo think it was his idea.

But after hearing Doflamingo's speech, the plan to break free and cut all ties with the Warlord doesn't seem to be so interesting anymore, if Doflamingo become the top, it would means that he would also be at the top and then when he finally kill the miserable, he would be the man with more power in this world, _no one would ever be above him, no one would ever have control over him and his life._

Law was ruminated with the possibilities and also with the fact that Doflamingo could have told him that just because he wanted to see Law in doubt and unable to make a decision.

**~~ FLASHBACK - BEPO AND LAW ~~~~**

Law didn't know, but his personality, his kink for thinking too much and plan too much, was keeping him from running away.

"Look for people who can be useful, intelligent and versatile, but that doesn't appear to be a threat."

"Why? A pirate crew needs strong men."

"Not in my case, everyone else has the advantage of starting without someone like Doflamingo in their pursuit, I will not have it. Our first step should be to go as far as possible from Doflamingo. East Blue would be a good place, and for that we have the submarine. "

"But you're talking about crossing the RedLine, we need fighters for that."

Law shakes his head.

"We already have me and you, Bepo. Now we need doctors, cooks, mechanics, people who know their way around and that learn fast, muscles are not enough against men like Doflamingo, or Whitebeard or even Kaido. If they want to, they will find you, they don't even need to come after you in person, they could send someone else to crush you. Do you understand? I need smart people, because first of all, we need to go away and disappear until we're ready to show up again. "

That was the last serious conversation between Law and Bepo, after that, their encounters seemed casual. Law wanted Bepo to go search for his future crew, but he knew that if Bepo simply stopped visiting him it would raise suspicion.

Bepo would find them, of that Law had no doubt; one more year of waiting would not kill him.

He would be patient, and when the time comes he would be quick, silent and deadly.

And so Bepo visits became less frequent, at the same time he 'kindly' asked Doflamingo to learn more about the negotiations – Doflamingo agreed that Law to know more but still maintaining what really matters secret, but at least Doflamingo said what really he thought in his eternal monologues.

Law over the years learned to remove the egocentrism of Doflamingo's every speech and absorb what was useful to him.

And so he stood there, quiet, thinking about the possibilities while Doflamingo seemed to be enjoying a little too much the news in the newspaper.

Just think about it made him felt like throwing up.

**~~~~ FLASHBACK - LAW AND DOFLAMINGO ~~~~**

"Time is something cruel. He takes something that was once great and drag it down. What was once untouchable now can be hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Diamond said in an angry tone

"Edward Newgate. He's old and time is not being kind to him."

Doflamingo said excitedly, and the others executives smiled and laughed with him – but Law knew that the Donquixote Family and Yonko Whitebeard had business together. This wasn't what surprised him, what was surprising was the type of business they have together.

Law imagined Doflamingo selling guns or drugs, perhaps even slaves, but the negotiations were other - doctors, diagnoses, nurses and medicine – and that's how he got involved.

He never saw the Yonko in person, but he saw the exams, Whitebeard was simply old, his liver were no longer the same because of the large amount of alcohol ingested throughout his life - cirrhosis was already there and the effects are starting to become visible.

Some ill-treated pneumonia that left his lungs permanently injured.

Bones that didn't have time to recover properly.

Problems in the joints and weakness characteristic of old age.

Obviously for a monster like Whitebeard, it did not make him less monstrous, but Law could say as a doctor that Whitebeard was not as impressive as it once was. And it was scary to know that Doflamingo knew that, but he didn't question the reasons why they have contacted him.

Taking personal reasons aside, he recognized that Doflamingo knew how to keeping secrets and was a very reliable dealer.

Doflamingo fulfilled his promises.

But that didn't mean he didn't have his own agenda.

And it was because of this agenda that he was asked for a medical opinion.

"How long the old man still has?"

"With the right treatment, he will die of old age in fifteen or twenty years, enough time for him to conquer more territories and terrorize more people."

He noted the lack of smile on Doflamingo's face, but he decided to ignore it.

Sometime later he saw some other tests, all of Edward Newgate, and they were very strange, in them he saw that simple symptoms that would heal be themselves given it with time seemed to persist, nothing drastic, but that over time could undermine the man.

Whitebeard wasn't getting sicker; he simply wasn't healing from the simplest symptoms. And those symptoms are accumulating.

That wasn't normal.

That was very dangerous in the long run.

When he questioned Doflamingo, the answer intrigued him.

"Time is cruel, Law."

"What are you doing? Those exams, they don't make sense, some symptoms should already be gone but they still persist."

Doflamingo walked and patted his head before saying:

"You said certain symptoms would pass with time, and that the major cause of Whitebeard's health problems is his age, so I'm getting taking care of that, I'm making his time go faster."

**~~ SUNNY - KITCHEN ~~**

"WHAT?"

When he hear everyone's amazement, Law got confused and asked.

"You guys know something?"

"Caesar is a scientist who was working with Doflamingo. He is responsible for the creation of the artificial Devil Fruits, who Doflamingo sold for Kaido"

Nami said Law, who looked thoughtful trying to remember if he had heard something about it, but he couldn't think of anything. He remembered that Doflamingo seemed excited about the news and always talked about the 'New Era', but nothing more.

"I think if he had a bigger plan with Caesar, I in my present age, wasn't informed of it"

"Neither the term 'SMILE'?" Robin asked, but Law said 'no' with his head.

"Oooooh that's boring. He doesn't remember, we'll have to wait for another day, isn't it? Besides, someone tell me why we are sailing to nowhere?"

"Aren't you listening? We are after Bonney. Don't you want Traffy to go back to normal?" Nami said to Luffy.

Usopp standing nearby decided to meddle.

"Of course we want, but until we find her, he will have returned to normal, this is a waste of time ... not to mention …"

Nami, Chopper and Brook waved their hands trying to warn Usopp, trying to stop him from saying "… it's dangerous!"

"Dangerous?!" Luffy looked excited.

"NOOOO!" They said Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook

"If it's dangerous, so it's an adventure! We have to find this Bonney NOW! Torao cannot wait."

"It wasn't you who was saying that it was a waste of time to a few seconds ago?"

Nami snapped hitting Luffy in the head, but Luffy just laughed as he scratched his head.

"Wait ... you said SMILE?" Law said.

"Yes, SMILE and SMILE! Smile for me, Do not let me see you crying, For you must keep on trying, To pretend That You do not care ... Yohohoho!"

Law was thinking when he suddenly remembered something. Something that Doflamingo had told him.

"He told me something about 'SMILE'. He was always saying something about a new era, and that he would name it The _**Age of Smiles**_!"

Everyone looked excited at Law, they were finally heading toward some answers, but Law then looked down and blushing said.

"Don't be so hopeful, I only remember that."

That would be like throwing a huge bucket of water on their anticipation and joy, if wasn't for Franky who appeared from out of nowhere and saying:

"SMILE!"

And BAAM a photo of Law with face so red it looked like it would explode and with wide eyes would be forever saved.

"SUUUP ..."

Franky couldn't even finished, and everyone could hear the sound of something falling into the water, they quickly left running to rescue Franky who was on the sea, as Law still red and trying to hide his face within his own body – like a turtle – walking away probably to go sulking somewhere.

Robin only smiled at the situation as a whole, it was refreshing to her, because of what happened with Law they had spent a few moments with so much tension and horrible situations, that it bothered even her - and she had seen and lived a lot to be disturbed by something.

It made her suspect of something, even more now that she knows about Law's and Doflamingo's plans and the most probably reason of why they are attacked.

The last few days were so calm that made her think of the worst.

Law was grown up, almost an adult and one who was playing with fire, and she feared he would get burned soon, after all, Bepo had said they fled when Law was 20 year old, and although Bepo is a bear and do not possess expressions which she was familiar, the other two crew members, Sachi and Penguin, doesn't have a good expression on their faces when that was said.

Something must have happened and she suspected it had something to do with the fact that Law didn't tell them anything. Or he forgot or he couldn't even think of it because of something that happened.

"Rooobin-chan! My sweet lady, want drink made of watermelon?"

And Sanji was already serving her a glass of juice so well served and decorated, that she couldn't say no.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"It is a pleasure to serve you! I'm here to be your humble servant!"

Robin smiled, Sanji was a unique figure in the world, she always wondered what happened that made him treat women with so much care.

"I'm glad my watermelon drink was able to relax the beautiful Robin-chan!"

Sanji danced amid hearts.

"Relax?"

"Yes. You were very thoughtful. Something is clearly worrying you. Care to share?"

"It's nothing, only my fear that all of this is temporary, the last time he faced so much calmness the next day was horrible."

"Do you think it will happen again?"

"I wish it doesn't, but Law doesn't seem to really want to run away. He's a very rational man, staying close to Doflamingo, makes it easier for carry out his plans, escape doesn't and I think he knows that. There has to be greater reason for his escape. "

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it.

"You forgot something important, he is not only rational, he is also extremely stubborn. And if he put it on his head that he will or have to escape, he will move forward only because that was his goal in the beginning. You know as well as me, that Law is much alike Luffy in this matter. "

"Yes, for good or evil. But there's the possibility of Doflamingo knowing or noticing Law's intentions, and this worries me, that man is extremely possessive, he will not accept that someone he considers his, leaves him."

"Maybe Law negotiated ..."

"Bepo said he fled, and escape and negotiate is very different, Cook-kun."

Sanji seemed to accept defeat on that argument.

Robin was right, Law would do something, and it seemed impossible for Doflamingo to not notice this, and even if this wasn't the case, from what they knew that was a very long and far from being stable relationship.

They all know and saw that it won't take much for both of them to make extreme decisions.

"How long until we get to Bonney lastly known location?"

"Tonight or tomorrow morning, according to Nami."

"Well, like it or not I think tomorrow we will know everything that Law knows or should know. And I really hope you're wrong without his observations, Robin-chan."

"Me too … me too."


	23. Chapter 23

**The Richmaster -** _Doflamingo is one of those villians that you can't help but love to hate. He is amazing and so well developed. This WB theory is amazing, I like to see that despite him being sick and old, he was someone so strong and powerful. So here is one more chapter! Hope you like this one too._

**SEllen23 -** _Doflamingo is the king of the speeches, his speech to the marines after being defeat is fantastic. Thank you for your comment, see you next chapter!_

Hope you guys like…

Next chapter will took a little more time to be posted because I will work hard on Penguim and Sachi background.

* * *

He could feel the vibration on the floor; he could feel the presence of that man.

It was terrible…

He knew that existed people who were way more powerful than Doflamingo, but know that they exist and be in the same place with one of those people were two totally different things.

But he could not deny his curiosity…

Kaido was there, a man known to be monster, in the figurative and literal sense of the word.

He was divided between the need to see that man in person and the fear of seeing that man in person - but Doflamingo had said that he should not approach, that he had to stay where he was, quietly and wait for him to be back.

Normally this would result in him finding a way to disobey without being caught, but Doflamingo posture along with his serious tone - _and he would venture to say_ – concern for him, had left him without reactions.

Doflamingo's strange behaviors that come and go is something that always bothered him, he felt like he was walking on the edge, always unsure to when the warlord would get tired of him and simply discarded him.

When he got old he started to interpret Cora-san's quote differently, maybe the evilness of Doflamingo is really something that he was born with, and if you born with something, it could only be genetics, so the evil is a defect and a defect can be fixed – at least he thought so.

He had access to huge range of medical books, from physiology to psychology and it allowed him to give a superficial diagnosis of Doflamingo's problems.

But then he got to where he didn't want to.

He discovered that there was nothing he could fix, the problem wasn't physical, from what he read on his books he knew that Cora wasn't wrong when he said that Doflamingo was born evil…

Doflamingo would never be able to normally relate with other people, he didn't have empathy, he didn't care about other people's pain, to him the others are mere entertainment because for him the conception of pain, love, family was totally distorted.

Doflamingo felt no sympathy for the suffering and sorrow of others because the others in Doflamingo's vision were only convenient things, Doflamingo is evil because this is common nomination for people like him, but in the end, Doflamingo's acts are so cold and cruel simply because he is unable to do that kind of association - _people are things, and you don't feel sorry for things, you don't cry for things, you replace the ones you don't like or that are broken._

And sometimes, like a petty child, you don't want to share yours things, you would hide or even gladly destroy what is yours so it won't fall on someone else's hands.

Law was sure of his diagnosis, even though that wasn't his area.

And that led him to his conclusion of his own destiny. He is aware that Doflamingo sees him a possession, so soon or later something like that would be his fate.

_Discarded, broken, and substituted._

But to see Doflamingo affectionately enter in his room and without any arrogance or presumption, say that a Yonko was to come visit them and that he wanted Law to stay there and don't leave for anything in the world, put his own diagnosis in question.

_Is Doflamingo really unable to connect emotionally with other people?_

_Doflamingo is worried about him or the possibility of losing something that he considers only his?_

Law couldn't tell; Doflamingo had scars, had nightmares and despite popular belief he also feel fear.

Doflamingo was a monster but still possessed certain humanity, or rather weakness, and if he could see that, others could too.

_What Kaido wanted with Doflamingo?_

_What Doflamingo had to offer?_

The curiosity was huge, and so, despite the huge presence that made his steps seem heavier, Law silently approached the room where those two men were.

"I don't understand your proposal."

"I'll give you an army that could face Whitebeard ..."

"I don't need an army to face that old man!"

"Really? Well, from what I see, this huge scar tells me otherwise."

He could hear the sound of footsteps approaching; he was trying very hard to not eavesdrop.

"Fufufufu ... I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to help ... for the right amount of berries, we can have a very profitable relationship."

"How about I crush you like the worm that you are, take Dressrosa and that scientist to myself and make my own SMILE?"

Those seconds of hesitation in Doflamingo's response left Law worried, _what could be happening?_

_Would Kaido kill Doflamingo?_

"And what would you do after you kill me? I am untouchable, if I die neither the World Nobles nor the government would leave you alone ... not to mention that alive, I can be much more useful to you."

Other lower sounds could be heard, Law was sure Kaido wasn't alone, surely there was someone else with him, probably a counselor, someone smart and powerful enough to tell him what to do or not to do.

"Okay, how long do you need?"

"Three years, but I can give you a prototype in two years, but don't blame me if the user dies ... Fufufufufu"

He wanted to see, but something told him that he need to get out of there – the conversation seemed over and he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, but before he could leave, Law felt a presence approaching the door, but he didn't react, he just couldn't, it was as if a force that he couldn't see was holding him in the floor and he was spending all his energy just to stay awake.

"What do we have here?"

The man was huge; he cried within his body, he had to leave – _why he couldn't move, why his legs disobey him? _

"What you can do, boy? Show me."

And he didn't know what to do but to look at that huge hand while it closed into a fist and rose above his head - _Why? After everything I have gone through, I have to die like this?_

But to his surprise, Doflamingo stepped between the two, holding with his strings Kaido's hand. And again he can feel that strange energy – _Conquer's Haki._

"Joker ..."

"I think we'll have to re-negotiate our prices."

"It was just a little joke."

"You'll have your SMILES, but it will cost more and you will give me more time."

"No! We have a business contract ..."

Seldom Law saw a perfectly straight Doflamingo, usually due to his height, Doflamingo walked crooked, but there in front of him the Warlord was standing with his chin up in all his glory and with over three meters tall – he couldn't help but felt small near those monsters.

"That was before you come to my country without my invitation, enter my house unbidden and try to break what is mine. Or re-negotiate or no SMILES and good luck trying to take down Whitebeard, Big Mom, or hold rise of the Red-haired. "

Kaido stepped back and agreed, but not before making it clear.

"All right, contact me within a day and mark a place where we will talk again. But remember this because I will only tell you once, if you try to trick me or fail to fulfill your part of the bargain, your blue blood, your titles and knowledge, none of this will save you from my wrath."

When Kaido went away, Law saw Doflamingo's posture relax and when Doflamingo turned to face him, gritting his teeth and with his veins bulging on his forehead, Law was prepared for the worst.

"I told you not to come here."

Law noticed the other members of the Family entering in the hall, everyone concerned with their 'Young Master', but Doflamingo had eyes only for Law.

"I..."

There it is, it's now, Law knew that at some point on his life he would end up being chained in that room and never leave again - but to his amazement, Doflamingo knelt in front him and with an abnormal affection held his shoulders.

"Never go near Kaido again, okay? Never! Never let him know that you are the Ope Ope's user. Against someone like him, I can't protect you. So when I tell you to stay in the bedroom, you stay in the fucking bedroom."

Doflamingo got up and pushed him away with his foot making him fall on his ass.

Doflamingo then joined the Family's Executives, and told him before leaving.

"Never scare me like this again."

"Oh how cute, the Young Master really loves you, Law!" Jora said happily.

"Little Law that was very carelessness huh! If not for the Young Master you would be dead! Although if Kaido killing you I would be the most beloved of the Family! Hihihiaahahaha"

Baby 5 gave a kick in Dellinger's head, clearly angry and nervous about the situation.

"Shut up! There is no way a weirdo like you would draw the Young Master's attention!"

Law didn't heard them, he doens't have patience for them, he was busy trying to get over the shock of what happened and processing all that information.

Doflamingo and Kaido would make a trade, an agreement over the commercialization or exclusivities of the SMILES; it means that this Caesar guy is already in contact with Doflamingo.

_But what this has to do with the other Yonkos?_

_Is it why Whitebeard's medical exams are so strange?_

_Doflamingo is weakening Whitebeard so Kaido could kill the most powerful man in the world?_

_It made no sense ... except if ..._

And Law smiled, everything made sense and why not use his "Young Master" teachings ad strategies against him?

After all, Doflamingo admitted in clear and good sound that couldn't beat Kaido.

In short, he wouldn't need to face Doflamingo, he had only put Doflamingo in Kaido's sights and all the Family would be crushed along with the crazy bastard.

Smiling he left the hall, he knew he had to contact Bepo.

**~~~~ PRESENT ~~~~**

"Okay, so now what?" asked Franky

"We will dock on the last island. Penguim informed us that was the last place that had any information about Bonney."

Nami said it to those who were paying attention, which was she, Robin, Franky and Chopper.

But then came from inside the kitchen, exchanging insults and punches with Sanji, Zoro. Who stopped and informed them of something very important.

"We should look not only for a woman like the one in the photo, but also for a child or an old woman."

"Whaaaaat?"

"I saw her using her power, on herself. It can change her age as well."

With them aware of it, they got off the ship heading toward the city; they were divided into groups to look for more areas in less time.

Franky, Robin, Sachi and Brook went to the East.

Nami, Sanji, and Usopp were Penguim to the West.

Luffy, Law and Bepo to North.

And Chopper ran after Zoro who split from them and was going alone to the South.

**~~~~ NORTH GROUP ~~~~**

"Straw-hat ya ..."

And Luffy turned to look at the owner of the voice, he couldn't hide his happiness, Torao called him 'Straw Hat-ya', very soon he would call him 'Luffy-ya', doesn't?

"Yeeees…"

"I remembered something else."

Bepo seemed apprehensive and Luffy was too excited with other things that had nothing to do with Law's remembering something.

"Doflamingo intended to weaken Whitebeard and create a war between Whitebeard and Kaido. So that regardless of who was the winner, he would be weakened and could easily be defeated by Doflamingo."

Luffy was thoughtful and looked at Law with a serious face, something that Law in that age was not used to.

"He was doing what you wanted to do."

"What I wanted to do? How so?"

"It was your plan when you called me for an alliance. You said you had a plan to bring down the four Yonko. The plan was to destroy the SMILE factory and then make Kaido and Doflamingo get into conflict."

Law was surprised by many things, first the rubber boy was able not only to hear his plan but also to remember the details; second it had been he who made the invitation to alliance and third, the boy was able to act like an adult.

"You mean it worked ...?"

"Shihihi ... no ... shit hit the fan, everything went wrong ... in the end we got involved in the fight, and it was a mess ... shishsihihihi ... the problem is that Kaido now wants our asses."

That huge smile didn't match the dramatic situation they were in, but for some reason he couldn't contain that good feeling inside him, which rose to his face and made him use all his strength to contain the smile that wanted to appear on his face.

**~~~~ EAST GROUP ~~~~**

"So, tell us. Law will make 20 years now. How he escaped?"

Robin was very straightforward, she wanted answers and Sachi looked nervous enough to give them such answers.

"It is not for me to say."

"We're all very confused by this, and I understand that you are concerned about your Captain, but remember that he stayed with us during the period that would be his entire childhood and teenage years. We want saw how bad it is, we just want to help and be prepared. "

Sachi put his hands in his pocket, and bit his lips, clearly nervous and doubtful.

Brook saw it and began to play a quiet melody in order to make their ally feel more comfortable.

"It all started when Bepo found us ..."

**~~~~ WEST GROUP ~~~~**

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll spread this picture of you to everyone!"

"Nami-swan ! Don't do it! I am in this picture too!"

But Nami was still shaking the photo of Penguin giving a peck on Sanji, both for them drunk.

"You don't know him very well and he may deny it till his death, but Zoro is really jealous of Sanji, if he sees this photo he'll slice you ..."

Penguim looked at them without knowing what to say.

He didn't care about the threat,_ what was the problem in that anyway? Why hide? Sanji was a handsome guy and single for all he knows._

But these two barely left enough time for him to say something, they seemed more invested in trying to provoke each other than trying to get information from him, at least that was what he believed the Straw Hat crew was trying to do.

"Ignore them."

And Penguim looked at Usopp, giving him a smile.

"This is normal?"

"Yes. Every time you put Sanji and Zoro in the same sentence it occurs."

"Ah!"

Penguim cleared his throat and decided to tell what he knew, he intended to do that, and would have done if not for the photo bullshit.

"I think you guys have doubts about how Law ran away, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So it all started when Bepo found us ..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Nanashigurl01 **_Hi! Good to know that you find my fic interesting, and you wait is over, here is a new chapter, hope you like this one too._

**SEllen23 **_Doflamingo is a complex character, in my opinion he loves Law in his own distorted and disturbed way. Luffy is amazing and I think he is the one that should sum the events of everything, because I know he would be direct and incredibly funny. Thanks for the comment!_

**The Richmaster **_The hype over Kaido is sky high, and I'm on the hype train \0/ About Doflamingo, he is really something, I wanted to make him evil but not evil just for the sake of being evil, but more because he just can't see and feel the world like people normally do. I believe WB is awakened; he did some crazy shit in Marineford. This thing about Law awakening his devil fruit, it would be insane. I think the first thing he would be able to do is to expand his room indefinitely and maybe create more than one 'room' . I saw a really nice theory about the room having a meaning on his power up, like emergency room, waiting room and etc. Thanks for the comment, till next chapter!_

**Okay, this is a huge chapter that was difficult to write even on my own language, so I really want you guys to take this in consideration when you're reading.**

**That being said, I hope you guys enjoy. This is the first part of Penguin and Sachi flashback, next part would be the conclusion with some details that would explain Law 's current condition.**

**About the events on this fic, some are based on real facts, search on the internet for a dead whale that was blow up.**

**Bye!**

* * *

"It all started when Bepo found us ...".

**~~~~ FLASHBACK PENGUIN &amp; SACHI ~~~~**

Penguin and Sachi have met each other a little more than two years ago.

At first they had nothing in common, nothing but the passion for the sea. And it was near the sea that they saw each other for the very first time.

That had been the city's biggest event; a huge whale was stranded on the beach, and unfortunately, despite all the efforts didn't survive.

Penguin and Sachi met when after several failed attempts to get the whale's body out of the beach, the city mayor and the counselors decided to take drastic measures.

Soon the whole town knew that they would blow the whale in tiny little pieces.

The two boys found themselves in middle of the crowd who wanted to see the explosion, their names at that time were neither Penguin nor Sachi, but what happened after the whale explosion changed their lives forever.

Perhaps it was the excess of explosives; perhaps it was the size of the whale, perhaps just a miscalculation.

The fact is that when they blew up the whale, huge chunks of it rose into the air and fell into the crowd who was there watching.

Sachi saw a huge piece of whale meat falling exactly where he was, but his reaction was something he never could explain, instead of running away, he turned and pushed the boy that was beside him with all his strength, little did he know that he had saved the boy's life - and then a huge piece of the whale fell on him, his family and others present there.

When he awoke, he noticed the look of astonishment in the hospital doctors.

Everyone said that he was a miracle; even reporters came to interview him.

He was the boy who had survived against a piece of meat of more than 200 kg that fell from a height of 10 floors right into his head and the heads of the other presents and he was intact - no broken bones, nothing. It was a miracle because of all the pieces, the part that had hit him was so rotten that it didn't really hurt.

But he wasn't the only one, another boy had survived too, if this boy had been unlucky or not it was a matter of perspective, because that boy could have died but somehow the kid only broke his legs and pelvis.

Soon he knew that the boy who survived was the one he saved, and then later amid the frenzy, he discovered that his family had been crushed by the same piece of whale that had barely hurt him.

He was in shock, in one moment he was happy with his family and friends, exited to see something different in their quiet and boring life and in the next moment everything had gone wrong and he was somehow alive but alone.

He asked himself why he saved that boy that he didn't know but didn't do nothing to save his own parents. While thinking of that he saw himself in search for someone who had experienced the same thing as him, someone who was there in that bizarre event – and so he decided to visit the other boy, the one he saved and that he knew was in the same hospital as him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Said the other boy who lay immobilized in the bed.

And then the silence hung between them on that day and in every visit, but even without having what to speak about, the boy who survived always visited the boy that he has saved - he was there every single day.

Until both of them were released from the hospital.

The family of the boy he saved had welcomed him, he had not been adopted by them, but he knew that whenever he needs he could count on them.

But, despite of that, the silence between the boys continued and continued until one day, when the boy who survived was going to get the boy he has saved from the physical therapy. The boy that survived couldn't contain his smile when he saw that bizarre walking.

"You are walking like a penguin."

The boy looked at him with wide eyes and then in a venomous tone replied.

"What do you mean, oh Sachi, the killer whale."

At first he felt the impact of those words, after all, his parents had died because of a whale, but he couldn't stay mad at the boy, that boy was his only company, he felt connected to him - every time he was away from the boy he got worried, and so he always ran to visit him, but every time he sees the boy, he was remembered of the tragicomedy that took over his life and blamed the boy.

That boy was part of the tragicomedy that his life became, and he couldn't see other way to live without the absurdly that circulated his life when he was close to the boy.

The days passed and both noticed that they had never called each other by name, a few months later and names were no longer needed, a year later and they became known as Penguin and Sachi.

The boy who walked like a penguin for months and the boy who survived after being hit by piece of giant whale that fell from the heavens.

The kid who always ended up falling, crashing, hurting, that would always got his bones broken and many would say that has a huge bad luck and the boy who was able to come out relatively unscathed from the most impossible situations.

Their adventures were known around town.

The boy nicknamed Sachi, who managed to create and ride on a bicycle moved by an homemade engine that worked like a propulsion motor, fueled by things that anyone could buy in the supermarket - the same bicycle that almost went flying and tossed him meters away, making him fall on his face right into the concrete floor and he - he came out with only a few scratches, no broken bones, no burnings, nothing worthy of a doctors attention.

And the boy nicknamed Penguin, that when learning martial arts put on his head that he could walk horizontally, and that after failing, falling and going to the hospital more than 10 times, managed to do it and soon after, fallen from a height of 9 floors and was taken to the ICU.

These were stories that Bepo had heard.

In Bepo's mind and ears, he didn't hear about two crazy boys who placed themselves in dangerous situations for no reason at all. He heard about two boys with enough courage to do what any sensible person would not do and somehow make it possible. Two boys that survived to what any other else would probably die.

They were perfect. And so he sought them.

"You what?" Sachi asked.

"Did I heard Doflamingo?" Penguin said amazed.

"Yes. Doflamingo. I'm here to get people to be part of a crew. "Bepo said for the first time without lowering the head.

"And you'd want us to join this guy? Look I don't want to enrage a Warlord, but this is suicide. "

Sachi said nothing but agreed with Penguin.

"But you would have power, influence, who doesn't want that?"

"Hãããnnn ... us? Look where we live dude, on one hand you are talking about a city whose the main event is us and on the other you are talking about a Warlord!"

"You guys prefer to live here, where nothing happens, where there is no emotion, a place which you have seen and met all the limits?"

Both boys didn't say a thing, but in their eyes Bepo could see that they would not come with him.

Bepo was crestfallen. He really had hopes for those two, he felt that they would agree. _How could he be so wrong?_

He was upset because again he would return to Dressrosa, to Law, empty handed.

"I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you two. "

It was strange for many reasons; first they had never seen a bear speaking - when they saw it or Bepo was it told them - Penguin would always remember how Sachi ran away.

But that wasn't the case, Penguin was really impressed because when they saw such bizarre polar bear and while Sachi reaction was to run, his was to fight - and no one was a better fighter than Penguin in that town and that bear was able to face him in a hand to hand combat.

The bear - Bepo - had technic, control and precision of a martial artist; it was something he wasn't expecting.

"He hits hard."

Sachi looked surprised at Penguin.

"What? But you barely feel pain! "

"That's right, so if I felt something is because he really hits hard."

"My God! You may have broken something, we have to go the hospital! "

And Sachi wasn't wrong, Penguin had broken his arm and cracked three ribs - very unlucky some would say, but he was a 17 year old boy who had fought against a teenager polar bear with over 400 kg of weight - in short, it was impossible for him to be alive.

"Sachi, I've been thinking ... maybe we should see what that bear has to offer."

"Are you crazy? Did he hit your head too? "

"No. But he's right; we have nothing else to do here. This life isn't funny, we have tried everything, you always come out unscathed and I always survive, what else can we try? What else can challenge us? I miss being afraid, I miss the feeling of real danger. "

"Man, you really are crazy!"

But Sachi understood Penguim, after some time they discovered that they are cursed or maybe blessed.

One would always remain relatively unscathed and the other would always survived. Their pastime became the acts they did to see where would be the end of their luck, and after several tries they lost the fear, they lost the pain, they lost the interest – there was no fun in life when you have nothing that could give you the trill the felling of danger.

The place where they lived didn't help either, it was terrible boring.

And then from out of nowhere, it appeared that the heavens have listened to them and send an opportunity in the form of a big talking polar bear. And so they ended up chasing Bepo until Bepo get bored and resolve to take satisfactions.

"What do you want? You had said that you aren't interested"

"Take us to your captain!"

Bepo looked at the two boys, trying to appear badass wearing sunglasses and making poses. So he tried to test them - _Law would be proud._

"I am the captain."

"OK! Try to fool someone else Big Bear. Who is the crazy guy? "Penguin said.

And so Bepo led them to Dressrosa.

**~~~~ DOFLAMINGO ~~~~**

Doflamingo wasn't blind to the situation and to the plans from his beloved Law, but when he saw a weird red-haired boy and another boy with cast on his arm using a piece of stick to scratch it – he only laughed.

_These are your reinforcements, Law?_

_He was disappointed._

Doflamingo knew Law was planning something and he knew Bepo was involved, but he was curious to see how far it would go and so he did nothing, he only observed.

Any person who could actually be a threat to him be it now or in the future, he soon removed from the equation even before Bepo get to them, not to mention other cases where people gave up after knowing that he was involved.

However those two, they were bizarre, he couldn't see advantage in those boys.

Law would see what he saw and would eventually discard those two.

**~~~~~ LAW ~~~~**

Law when he saw the two, got really disappointed and didn't bothered to hide it, are they all that Bepo could find?

But at the same time Law knew that in his condition he couldn't be picking, and he then decided to give a chance to the two boys, they were two weirdos, but after hearing some stories of them Law was getting interested.

Those two defied logic, they defied fate.

He needed people like that.

**~~~~ PENGUIM &amp; SACHI ~~~~**

Stupid and courageous, able to do and survive the unthinkable.

The question was whether the two would be willing to follow him.

Penguin and Sachi were disappointed as well, after getting face to face with Doflamingo just after landing, they met with Law and what they saw wasn't what they expected.

When Bepo told them that Law intended to ran away, get low profile to plan and prepare to take down a Warlord, in their heads they imagined that Law was an older guy, bigger, stronger. But what they saw was a slender body, a pale face, dark circles under his eyes, a young man that seems to hide himself in the midst of so much clothing and feathers.

_They are in the summer for God's sake!_

"For God's sake, get these clothes off! I'm sweating just by looking at you."

Sachi said it without the slightest concern and Law didn't expect that, and not even Penguin and Shachi.

Both thought that Law would be angry or would even attack them, they expected everything but seeing the young man hiding part of his face on that bunch of feathers that he had on the collar of his clothing, all of that to hide his smile.

But what really surprised they were how fast the other boy could make his face go blankly like a wall.

"I like them, let's see if they will be useful."

_Useful?_

_What the hell?_

While Sachi was in shock after being referred as a thing, Penguin was already on the move.

Penguin had enough.

On the same day they were intimidated by none other than Donquixote Doflamingo, only to then have to be scorned and seen as objects by Doflamingo's bitch, who thinks he is the big deal.

Penguin would not let pass by.

Sachi noticed Penguin moving to attack and for a second he thought about stopping him, but he also wanted to see what the other boy could do; run away and then attack a man like the Warlord was something very bold, that would certainly required some planning, time and strength. And he saw none of it in the boy in front of them.

But both had never seen anything like that, suddenly the young man just disappeared and reappeared behind Penguin. Penguin has no time to react and the boy touched him, vanished again.

"Penguin! Are you okay?"

Sachi said running toward him and Penguin looked at him in surprise.

"Yes I am."

And then he went on trying to take the cast off his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing ?! You still can't take it out!"

But Penguin spun and touched and admired his arm, ignoring Sachi he looked at boy who had appeared in front of them, but now at a safe distance.

"What did you do?"

"I healed your arm."

"How?"

"That's my ability, I can do whatever I want within an area created by me."

Penguin and Sachi looked at each other, _did they heard it correctly?_

"Whatever you want ?! Damn dude, how did you not ran away? You're practically a god!" Penguin said.

"Gosh, 'what you want' ?! The possibilities are endless! Penguin, remember that thing I wanted to do and people said it was physically impossible ?!"

"Yes."

"So! To hell with what they said! The physics does not apply to him!" Sachi pointed to Law all excited.

It was funny to them to see the boy loose his composure and stand awkwardly without knowing how to react to the commentaries, Law on the other hand felt bad when he noticed the excitement of the two boy – they didn't know the limitations of his power.

"It's not quite how it works. I can't simply think and it will happen, I need to understand how something works to make it possible, so the physics apply to me as well."

But that didn't discourage the two and both eventually animated Law as well.

"This isn't a problem. Your thing is medicine, isn't it?" Sachi asked and when Law nodded he continued. "Within this area there are a lot of things we can do;. Ultrasound, radiation, gamma rays, electricity"

"Like a defibrillator!" Law said a little excited.

"Exactly!"

And then Law showed the two boys what he was trying to do with his powers and in what he had success on simulating. Their excitement was wonder to Law – _is this how a teenager or young adult feel ? That excitement of discovery, the desire to smile over silly things, to see and to know more?_

On the outside he was impassive, but inside he was extremely happy.

"Can you do more stuff?"

"Huum ... I can cut a person without he or she feeling pain."

"Cool!" They said simultaneously.

"What about the radioactive side of medicine?" Sachi asked.

"I know how operate the devices, but I have no clue how it works so I can't emulate them with my power."

The two boys had a macabre smile on their faces.

"Dude… Sachi will teach you a few things ..."

"Yes I will, and you can believe me, that after some of my help you will not only cure cancer but also cause cancer on people ..." Sachi smiled

"Hey, how about laser shots?"

"That would be amazing!"

"It's possible?" Penguin questioned and Sachi puffed his chest and in a pompous voice proclaimed

"Science is not a question of 'how?' but of 'why not ?!' "

Law looked at Bepo and smiled at him.

"I think we found our first crewmates."

And they stood there looking at their new nakamas discussing crazy ideas and endless possibilities.

When they officially agreed to join Law, saying the risk was worth it, Law showed them his submarine.

"My God!" Penguin said.

"It use propulsion or is nuclear?" Sachi asked.

"Propulsion..."

The two looked at each other, Sachi excited and Penguin shaking his head in denial.

"No way! The last time you messed with it I almost died!"

"Stop with the exaggeration, Penguin. It was only a week in the hospital and now our ... Captain ...? ... Can you patch you on the same day!"

"No way ..."

"If you help me I will make a dessert for you!"

"He knows how to cook?" Bepo asked Penguin.

"Yes, we both know. We learned when my mother stopped making dessert for us."

"My dessert not always look pretty ..." Sachi said "... but it's yummy!" Penguin completed.

They were bizarrely perfect.

"Do you guys know each other since when?" Law questioned.

"Bepo didn't tell you?"

Bepo lowered his head "I'm sorry ..."

"He didn't had time to tell me everything."

"Our lives were brought together by a giant piece of whale that fell from heaven!" Penguin said dramatically.

"So they started to call me Sachi, I was the one that survived being crushed by a whale."

"And I'm Penguin, I wasn't directly hit but the impact broke my legs and pelvis and I spent months walking like a penguin." Said Penguin discouraged.

And after a brief silence, out of nowhere the two pointed at the submarine and asked.

"We can play with it?"

Law without words only agreed.

And that's how they met and joined Law's crew.

They didn't have a name, but they already had rules and Bepo soon put them on par of how things worked. It wasn't all sunshine and flowers, they had to discrete and should avoid confrontation with any Family member, they also shouldn't under no circumstances interfere with Doflamingo and Law's relationship.

_Relationship?_ That was the first time they started to suspect something.

Then came the information that they can only met Law on the Sunflower field, that Law would never go after them, they had to go to where he was and they had to it on specific days - _Days determined by Doflamingo._

It became clear that it was the Warlord who decided who, when and how, someone could see Law.

In a month they fully understood the situation and realized that it was much more complicated than it seemed.

They soon noticed that they are there only because Doflamingo had approved them, that's why they were inquired on the first day and whatever the Warlord had seen or not seen had been the reason of why they still alive and being allowed to be friends with Law - they were always being observed.

It became clear to them the reason why Law with all his power haven't ran away, disappear was a requirement that Law alone didn't have enough power to accomplish.

It was clear to both that Law couldn't escape because Doflamingo knew that it was what Law wanted, all of them were merely toys for the Warlord - yet they still had confidence.

That was just another challenge that everyone would consider to be impossible, but they always managed to deal with it, overcome it, and prove to everyone that they were right.

_It is possible._

At least they thought so.

Until the day they found that Doflamingo wasn't only the King of Dressrosa, a Pirate Captain and a Warlord, he was also known as Joker.

_The King of the Underworld._

In that very moment, they began to doubt as well.

But one day everything changed.

One simply act had given to them the push to change everything.

They already knew Law, already knew his problems and dilemmas.

They're already too involved in the situation to get out of it. They would not run away, because they knew that this was what Doflamingo wanted them to do – if they flee, Law would be alone again.

But they wouldn't do it to their Captain.

Law was their friend, even if Law refused to accept it.

And if Law could not save himself, they would save Law.

Sachi was willing to prove it wasn't impossible and then he began to make major changes in the submarine.

Penguin was willing to prove that he wasn't afraid when he confronted Doflamingo after being witness to a scene that profoundly disturbed him.

Both remained firm, while Bepo traced possible routes.

Law had everything planned, he let everything ready for them but they knew that their planning was their weak point - Law knew Doflamingo but Doflamingo also knew law.

They already had this in mind when they met Vergo.

They already knew what to do when they heard the screams.

Sachi had faith in his luck and he knew that nothing would happen to Law if Law was together with him. So he took Law in his arms and ran like he never did before.

Penguin knew that despite all that was said about him and him being unlucky, it was the opposite, he was a very lucky guy.

So he stood on his feet together with Bepo, all bruised but not really in pain because through his life all his misfortune and accidents ended fucking up with his nervous system - for him no matter how strong Vergo could hit, he would not budge, he would barely felt pain.

The two lived almost a year together with Bepo and Law, they had decided that nothing would make them quit or give up - no defeat, no frustration, no blackmail or broken bones.

They would not be the losers; they would bear with the pain, fear and suffering for a few days, because Bepo and Law withstand the same for years and years.

And right in front of Vergo's eyes, both the bear and the boy disappeared.

The submarine was already at sea and was faster than any other that Doflamingo possessed.

And in the depths of the sea, the boy who should have died, the lost Mink, the lucky boy and the unlucky one, disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**sarge1130** \- _Wow so many reviews from you! I love to read all of them. I'm glad you like Penguin and Sachi backstories, I had so much fun writing it, I wanted them the be the last push Law needed to finally walk away, to finally do something stead of all the planning and planning. I like to think that Doflamingo have some serious issues with how he see the world and the people in it, he is crazy and evil, but I like to believe that there is logic in his crazyness - is it even possible? Anyway thanks for all the wonderful comments! Hope you like this chapter too!_

**The Richmaster** \- _I love to write Sachi and Penguin, this is the first time I dedicated myself to develop them, I'm very glad you liked it. I really believe WB have awakened his DF, but what you said is really a very good point, BB have done some really crazy shit just after taken the WB DF, it was so fast, never thought of it. I like the ideia of Law internalise his power, Law's power is OP as hell but I believe it must be really difficult to actually do something with it, it has to have some down side. Thanks for you comment and hope you like this chapter!_

**SEllen23 -**_ Hi! Yes! I liked Vergo, he was a SOB, but he was also very competent. Can't blame the guy for doing his work. But I loved how Law ended him! The music, the quotes, everything was so epic! Thanks for the comment!_

**Okay, to begin with, I have recently finished Bioshock Burial at the Sea (fantastic I must say) and there is a part in it, with Elisabeth and Atlas that inspired me - you guys will see it!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, next one is focused on Bonney! \0/**

* * *

"So ... when will you try it?"

Law confused looked at Doflamingo but didn't answer.

"Don't look at me like that, you know what I'm talking about. I am patient man, but just like you I'm already at my limit. How long have it been since I let you out of your room? Three years?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Doflamingo smiled, but it wasn't a smile of joy, it was one of irritation.

"Let's stop pretend, be honest with me and I may take it easy on you. When you're planning to try it?"

Law was nervous, in the moment he noticed that Doflamingo was taking him to his bedroom, Law knew something was about to happen. But nothing he was feeling got even close to how he felt in that very moment.

When they entered Doflamingo bedroom, he saw Vergo locking the door and stood in front of it, guarding it like a furious dog.

When Law saw himself on that situation he already knew that Doflamingo not only knew about his plan to escape, but he also got tired of it.

And to protect himself, he pretended to not understand the reason behind everything that was happening.

Over the years he learned how to hide his emotions, but Doflamingo also learnt how to see beyond his mask.

Doflamingo sat on his enormous bed, looked at him and smiled.

He knew that if he admitted to the crime of want to leave the Warlord, he would receive a homeric beating , but if he doesn't say anything he would also be punished and probably won't be the only one.

Law knew he was in a no win situation, but at least he could negotiate and protect Bepo, Penguin and Sachi.

"How can I answer you when you don't know how to be clear in your questions, Doflamingo?"

Law did not got his answer; he didn't even saw from where the blow came.

Vergo after hearing and seeing Law's sarcastic smile, left the door and hit him with his bamboo.

"It's Young Master for you, boy!"

"Fufufufu ... Thanks Vergo. I spoiled him too much."

Doflamingo then crouched down and helped Law to sit.

"I'm talking about your betrayal. I know you want to betray me, I let this game and your childish tantrum continue because I found it interesting. But now I'm tired of it. So do tell me how and when you plan to betray me."

Law remained silent only staring Doflamingo, which in turn, kind of admired with Law's stubbornness, took off his hat, smoothed his hair and wiped the blood on his lips.

If Law didn't know better, the smile on Doflamingo's face could be seen as one of love and care, but he knew better – maybe somewhere in that disturbed mind it was love, but Law knew that nothing good could come out of it.

Smiling Doflamingo held Law's chin and with his thumb he caressed Law's lip before continuing to speak.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I can call your little friends here. The bear has seen it before, but your new colleagues don't. Do you think they will like the show? I bet they will tell me what I want before I even start."

Law looked angry at him and quickly stretched his arms trying to hit him on the chest, but Doflamingo jumped back laughing.

"Fufufufu. Trying to electrocute me? Good attack, Law, a very good attack."

A good attack that wouldn't go unpunished.

Vergo came close to hit him again, but Law teleported away from him, however before he could teleport again, this time out of the bedroom...

"Parasite"

And Law couldn't move, he couldn't do anything – he knew what was going to happen, Doflamingo was sitting on the bed smiling at him while moving his fingers and he was walking right into the Warlord's arms - his mind worked nonstop trying to think in a way out of the situation, he was so immersed in it that he didn't even notice when Penguin entered the bedroom.

**~~~~ Penguin ~~~~ **

Penguin was finding it strange, in the very moment Sachi decided to implement their follies in the submarine; Law began to visit them less and less.

He came to question it, but Law had only said that Doflamingo was asking for him to participate in more business meetings.

He accepted this, and they continued to do their chores.

One day, however Law came with good news, Sachi would have all the equipment he needed - courtesy of Doflamingo's customers.

In their excitement they did not questioned how it was possible.

Money, equipment, information, they had nothing and in a blink of an eye they have everything they need.

They didn't question but deep down they knew that Law was getting those things behind Doflamingo's back.

The fact was that in the moment Doflamingo invited Law to fully participate in the negotiations, Law actually began to negotiate.

This unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Doflamingo. At first he thought it was 'cute', his little Law was so manipulative, cynical and poisonous, just like him. But the joy soon passed and Doflamingo began to feel betrayed.

He knew what Law intended to do, but Law had never did anything.

He was fine with that, hope was a good thing to have, as long as Law have it, he can manipulate it to bind the young man to his person.

However that had changed, Law really wanted to go away and he was actually doing something about it.

Doflamingo couldn't let that happen, and so he decided to clarify to Law his opinion on Law's plans and behaviors and he called Vergo to help him to mark his position on Law's mind.

It took a few weeks for Penguin to notice that something was seriously wrong, it took a few weeks for Vergo to arrive. And Penguin without telling anything to anyone ran as ever before, he didn't care that the Palace was out of bounds, he desperately ran, ran, and ran through the corridors.

Till he saw an enormous door, and something told him that this was the room he needed to be, he entered without flinching and what he saw marked him forever.

Vergo was looking at him, his back to the scene that was happening.

He held his fear and looked at what was happing behind the big man - in the bed, Doflamingo and Law. It was evident that Law was trying to free himself of something he couldn't see and that was clearly hurting him.

Penguim could see the cuts on Law's wrists and neck.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Fufufu, look, Law. We have company! Why don't we make a little show for him? Or will you tell me what I to know? "

Penguin couldn't take his eyes from the scene, he gathered all his courage because he saw that Law had done the same, he could see this on how the tears didn't fall of Law's eyes even when they were clearly there - he advanced, on his mind he had already decided, he would take Law away from Doflamingo even it means fighting the Warlord.

But Vergo didn't let him act - putting Haki on his bamboo and he hit Penguin right into his neck making him fall to the ground.

That had hurt a lot, but Penguin got up again, clicking his neck.

"You're lucky, boy. That should have broken your neck."

Penguin was scared, but he knew that if anyone could take a beating that someone was him. And again he tried and again he fell to the ground, and again and again and again until he can no longer get up on his feet.

"Stop it!" Penguin could hear Law screaming

"You haven't learned your place, boy?" Vergo told to him, stepping on his back.

"My place is next to Law! My Captain! "

And that made Doflamingo release his hold on Law, that quickly put his shirt back on and stared at Penguin in shock.

"Law? Your Captain? YOUR ?! " and Doflamingo was up. "Law is MY, MY! He belongs to ME. "

But Law held Doflamingo's coat

"Doffy ..."

Doflamingo pulled his coat back and sneered at Law.

"Don't take me for a fool, Law. I know you want to stab me in the back…"

Law's eyes are big, he didn't show resistance against the man, but he didn't give up completely because he knew Penguin needed him.

"I-I was stealing your money, re-negotiated with your buyers, I want to irritate you, to broke you but I don't want to kill you, I don't deny that it crossed my mind, but I need you."

"You what?"

"Let me heal Penguin and I will tell you everything ..."

"Tell everything to me and I might let you help your friend."

Law was thinking for a while, and Penguin never felt so out of control of his own life.

"I needed your money and your contacts; your death isn't an advantaged to me. But I can't stand it anymore, I can't stand live here with you, I can't stand look at your face! "

Doflamingo slapped Law and began walking toward the Penguin.

"WAIT! You wanted the truth I'm telling you the truth! Let him go, he and the others, they will leave and never come back, I don't care, just let them go and I will stay forever here, I will stay with you. I swear! "

Doflamingo stopped and Penguin can see the man pondering, before smiling and get away from him.

"Heal him."

Law ran to him and he can feel his bones being put back together.

Law seriously looked at him; there was no emotion on his face, his words were cold and without any emotion.

"Take your things and go."

"But..."

"I'm not asking."

As soon as he could stand up, Penguin looked at Law and ran.

Of one thing he was aware, he have to leave that place, they all have to leave and it have to be now, that was Law's first order as their Captain.

**~~~~ NEAR THE SUBMARINE ~~~~**

"Sachi! Sachi "

Sachi looked at him without understanding what was happening.

"What's it?"

"The submarine, is it invisible to radars?"

"Well ... I think so, at least Bepo can't feel it, and neither those bizarre fishes from Green Bit."

"There is nothing suspect in the submarine?"

"No, why...?"

"Get on it now! We have to go, Do- "

And Sachi was hit by a gunshot, he looked surprised still trying to process what was hapenning as he fell to the ground, Penguin didn't take even a second to think, he took Sachi on his arms and ran into the submarine.

"Sachi! How do we disappear? Sachi ?! "

The submarine was submerging; from inside they could hear the gunshots hitting the metal. It was just a matter of time, Baby 5's fire power could damage them and if Machvise got there before they submerge for completly that would be their death.

"Shit, who had the idea to paint it yellow?!"

"80 right, then dive to 3000 feet, we will be in a dark area."

Penguin obeyed Sachi.

On the outside, Gladius called for Dellinger.

"Go! Look for them!"

Dellinger dove into the water, but he couldn't see where they were, they seemed to have gone, he sought, swam and went even deeper, but nothing.

They should be there because there is no way a submarine could move that fast, but his eyes didn't see a thing. He was confused because what he knew didn't matches what he was seeing.

"They are gone, I can't find them. Where is Jora with her submarine? "

Inside the submarine Penguin saw Sachi standing and panicked.

"What are you doing up? You got shot! "

"I know, but did not seem to have hit anything … important."

Penguin approached and saw that Sachi had a hole that goes through his body; the bullet went in and out, leaving a perfect hole. Only with Sachi something like that could happen.

"But you have a hole on your body!"

"I know. And it hurts, but I'm breathing normally ... see" He told Penguin while breathing in and out to prove his point.

"Aaaah ... damn... okay. So where is Bepo? "

Sachi smiled and pointed the coordinates to Penguin, they has to get to Bepo, warn him and get ready to go back.

**~~~~ BEPO ~~~~ **

"What? Where is the captain? "

"He stayed there, we only escaped thanks to him." Penguin crestfallen said.

Bepo wasn't angry, he was worried. Doflamingo again put others in a situation where they had to leave Law behind and alone. He wondered if they were just a bunch of cowards and weaklings, or if leaving was actually the best of choices.

"What you guys suggest?" Bepo asked them.

"Give me a week and your strength; and this submarine will be the fastest the world has ever known."

Penguin looked suspiciously at Sachi.

"We run the risk of blowing up, doesn't?"

Sachi shook his head from side to side, but did not deny.

"If we go back we run the risk of dying, and risk by risk I bet our Captain would rather die at sea than in Doflamingo's hands."

"Huuuum ... aaaah okay. What do you need? "

Sachi smiled proudly before saying "I don't need anything; our Captain took care of that."

He spent a little over a week until everything was ready.

**~~~~ LAW ~~~~ **

And for a week Law remained stuck in the room, this time the prison wasn't only psychological, it was also physical. Doflamingo cuffed him to his bed using Kairoseki chains.

He was weak, they only gave him one meal a day, and without his powers he couldn't heal quickly.

Doflamingo left him alone most of times, and mock him, he always left books and journals on the bed – this time not medical, but political. Doflamingo even told him that he lacked political acknowledgment that he is ignorant of the world and how it works. That he should read and see that he doesn't have where to run.

"You said something to them?"

It was the same question every damn time and the answer didn't matter, Vergo was always called and he ended up begging for Doflamingo to stop Vergo.

"No."

He knew what Doflamingo wanted to know, he wanted to know if he had told Bepo and others something about Whitebeard or Kaido, about the SMILES and most importantly on what was inside the SMILES.

It was repeated for days, he just wanted food, he just wanted Doflamingo to show a gesture of affection, anything would do, and he would do everything to end it.

But Doflamingo had actually considered his action a betrayal and after a decade during which he lived next to Doflamingo, he knew that if there was a thing Doflamingo did not forgive, it was treason.

"I am a benevolent man. I forgive the mistakes of my subordinates, but I don't forgive betrayal. You know what you did, Law? "

Doflamingo said while he stroked Law's hair - Law who was lying with his head on the Warlord's lap didn't move, his whole body ached, he knew he had broken bones, his throat was dry, and he was starving.

He didn't answer, not because he didn't know, but because he had no strength to do so.

"You betrayed me. If you had tried to stab me or shoot me, I would have understood it. But manipulate my buyers, take my money behind my back, blatantly lie to me ... this is serious. "

Law used his last strength to hold his crying, he would not cry, he would not give this pleasure to Doflamingo.

Never.

"And that wasn't even the worst. You chose them over me. I did everything for you and I gave everything to you. I have always loved you with all my heart. "

Upon hearing that Law couldn't contain the laughter.

"Heart ... you don't know what it is."

Doflamingo sobered before answering.

"I know. Heart was what you took from me, putting my own brother against me, my brother betrayed me. He chose you; he loved you and died for you. Who are you? Hmm? And yet I love you and what you do to me? Betrays me, betrays my dedication, my trust, my love. "

Doflamingo sighed and kissed Law's forehead. He looked at Law's face, his eyes clearly showing that he in his own distorted way really holds Law dear, in fact Law was so like him and meant so much to him that he could not bear the truth that Law despises him.

So he whispered something on Law's ear, for it didn't matter if Law heard or not – but at least he could savor the moment, the look on Law's face.

"I will miss you."

And then Law can feel his body being trapped by strings and his head being held so hard that he felt as if it were being split in two.

"You know, I also read a book or two about medicine, Law."

Law was entering a panic, what Doflamingo intended to do?

"It will hurt a little, but later you will not even remember it..." Doflamingo pulled Law's head back and inserted a string into his nostril "... now stand still, none of us want you dead."

And little by little a huge pain on his head that only increased made Law scream with all his strength, the little movement he had, he did, it hurt too much and worse of all - he knew what Doflamingo was doing, it was worse than the death.

He screamed in pain, despair, and for help.

The screaming got the attention of everyone in the palace.

Taking advantage of that, Bepo, Sachi and Penguin entered inside the Palace.

The guards didn't stopped them because they were accustomed to seeing them around the place, and the executives and officials were all gathered in another corner of the palace and had not seen them.

The only one person who saw them was a beautiful brunette girl. She didn't agree with at was happening, because she somehow found herself hostage to the same man that was making the young man scream desperately. And although she only seen the boy who was screaming twice on her life, she wanted him to run away - so she didn't say anything to anyone, and left the bear and the other two boys enter into the palace.

They could hear the screaming and as they ran through the halls they felt the tremor, knowing who it was they separated, each going through a different direction - they already had everything planned, Bepo and mini-explosives, Sachi and the path and Penguin and the distraction.

Bepo burst out the door soon followed by Penguin - They both attacked one on the right the other on the left side of the Warlord, while Sachi completely ignoring everything got close to Law e Doflamingo and exploded part of the Kairoseki chain, further hurting Law's foot and ankle and also burning his own hand.

Doflamingo didn't react, he just smiled and quickly, Machvise, Gladius and Vergo arrived.

"Sachi, take the Law and get out of here!"

Penguin and Bepo knew they had no chance against them; they were quickly subdued, but they refused to concede defeat.

They would not fall so easily, they need to give Sachi all the time he needed to bring Law to a safe place.

Sachi ran like never before, he could hear the hum of shots passing him, his own wound was already bleeding, and the sound of something in the sky drawn his attention.

Doflamingo was already coming towards them with a glowing whip.

There was no escape, Doflamingo wouldn't let them leave with Law, they knew it, but they would die trying.

When suddenly they all disappeared.

**~~~~ WEST GROUP ~~~~**

Nami and Sanji had stopped talking and Usopp looked scared. Penguin had said what they thought he said?

Sanji was madder by what he heard but he had to admit it made sense, his nakamas had explained to him what Law's true purpose was to Doflamingo. But Law had never been under the Warlord's control and doing that, however cruel it was, would guarantee a totally obedient Law.

**~~~~ EAST GROUP ~~~~**

Robin was surprised, she didn't expect it, but even that made sense. Law never told them anything because he simply did not remember, the simply fact that he has memories and even a personality was thanks to his nakamas.

Brook stopped playing and Franky started crying, it was inhuman.

**~~~~ NORTH GROUP ~~~~**

They are peacefully walking when Law suddenly fell to the ground.

Luffy quickly got close to him and then he could see cuts appearing on Law's wrists.

"Let me see!"

"No!"

Bepo was fast and took Luffy away from Law.

"What are you doing? He needs help!"

"It's too late, I'm sorry."

Luffy looked confused at Bepo and gave a snarl for the bear to release him. Luffy then came close to Law, knelt in front of him without and touching him quietly spoke to him.

"Torao? Are you there? Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, idiot?!"

"Shihihi ... he is fine!" Luffy said with a smile, but then his attention turned to Law when he began to speak.

"I remembered som ... I need to write ... I need ..."

They looked for something, anything that they could write on.

"Aaaaargh ... Quickly! Shiiit!" Law hold his head and started to screaming incessantly, then he despairingly looking at Luffy and said: "Straw-hat-ya, you need to listen to me ... "

**~~~~ SOUTH GROUP/PAIR ~~~~**

"Zorooo! Stop! You're going the wrong way! "

Zoro then stopped "Damn."

And Chopper was almost on Zoro's side when he stopped as well.

Zoro felt a presence and put his hand on his sword, ready to attack.

And Chopper after two sneezes knew there was someone else there.

Only a few seconds after they realize this, from the shadows, a child with pink hair appeared with her hands raised in surrender and approached them.

"Don't attack me. We have to talk. "


	26. Chapter 26

**It took me forever to update!**

**But I hope this chapter is on pair with all the wait.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Kisses, Bye!**

* * *

She was scared.

Thanks to that crazy Straw Hat and his crew of equally crazy people, everything had gone wrong.

After all, _who in their right mind punch a Tenryuubito in the face and keeps his family as a hostage?_

She knew in the moment she heard the sirens that they were all fucked.

In the end everything went relatively well, but she learned that the Straw Hat crew had been completely defeated - _they deserved that, and that it serves as an example for those other idiots who arrived in Saboady with her._

But later on that month she was surprised to see the Straw Hat's Captain involved in the Fire Fist Ace execution, _what in the hell was that small and insignificant pirate doing in a such monstrous war to save the Commander of the Second Division of the Yonkou Whitebeard?_

Her surprise was already big enough, but then came the shock of seeing what was happening, it seemed like a dream or perhaps a nightmare, but everyone had seen Ace and Whitebeard being killed.

And it got even more unbelievable, when Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, known for his cruelty and coldness - _and that some gossips say to not be touched by Don-Quixote Doflamingo orders_ \- was there, in the middle of the war, to save none other than Straw Hat Luffy.

Those two hardly knew each other; they had nothing in common – _why risk so much for someone you don't even know?_

It made no sense, but it was clear that Luffy was alive thanks to those people; he was alive thanks to Trafalgar.

In her ignorance she thought it was over, she would continue sailing, increasing her strength and influence and so she could approach the Yonkou Big Mom - since she was child she wanted that Candy Empire for her.

But the space left by Whitebeard caused a stir in the world.

And when she realized she was face to face with Blackbeard.

She knew he wanted more than her power; it was visible on his face and in his eyes. She was at sea her entire life, in the midst of bandits and pirates since she can remember - she knew the signs, she realized the intentions.

And so she fought with all her strength, even though there was no chance of winning against a former Shichibukai with two devil fruit.

She knew the risks when she was entered the Grand Line, but still she wasn't prepared to witness her crew being annihilated – in that moment of totally hopeless and already expecting the worst, she understood what Straw Hat must have felt, the desperation when you see your own impotence before your enemy.

That was the first and only time she found herself grateful for the Marine arrival.

But her gratitude didn't last more than a few minutes.

"For me, I'd kill you and anyone who survived. But I have orders to take you alive; you have very important people looking for you, girl."

She didn't hide her hatred towards the Admiral, she didn't hesitate to try to bite him or kick him in the balls as he dragged her to his ship and she didn't hide the tears when he ordered the killing of her remaining crew who fought bravely by her side.

They cleaned her up and dressed her with best clothes - she couldn't appear dirty and badly dressed, they told her.

And there she was in front of the Five Elderly Stars, the men who dictate the rules, who ruled over the highest ranks of the Marine.

After that meeting, she fled.

And so she spent the last two years, hiding and running constantly.

But when she saw in the newspaper the news about the return of Straw Hat Pirates and some months later the alliance between them and Trafalgar Law, she knew she had to act. But that alliance proved to be crazier and toppled none other than Doflamingo and the world began to fall apart.

She again had to hide.

Approaching the two Captains became something dangerous, they had none other than Kaido in their pursuit, but they had both BigMom's supposed protection.

Be close to them meant be in a sandwich where a band had a monster ready to crush you and another had a monster ready to eat you.

But life sometimes is gracious and offers chances and it was in one of those chances that she approached Trafalgar, still in shock to have been thrown far away by Luffy.

Unfortunately she could not do what she wanted, but she had succeed in making him return back to an age when she was sure that he would remember something wanting it or not.

_How did she know?_

Well the old men had told her.

"There are three powers in this world that we are very valuable." The old man with a sword said.

"Fourteen years ago we almost had one of this powers in our hands, but ... Donquixote Doflamingo got his hands on not only one but two of these powers and keep them under his control and watch."

She closed her eyes and had considered the possibility of covering her ears - _Why they were telling her that?_

The tall, strong and blond man said something that made everything clear to her.

"Three Devil Fruit extremely powerful, but not as useful as yours."

So it was her that they wanted ... _bastards._

"Doflamingo has the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi and the Ope Ope no Mi. Healing and Immortality, do you understands the enormous power he has at his hands? The reason why his Family cannot be defeated, even without his direct participation in the fighting? As much as his men fall in battle, they soon were cured and return to fight. "

"What I have to do with it?"

"Both have limitations. The cure is temporary and the Immortality can only be given to one person. But you can keep not only yourself but also many other people younger as long as you live."

They talked and talked, but all she heard was that if it depended on them she'd be trapped there forever, preventing them from dying of old age. All in exchange for comfort and tranquility in accordance to them.

But there was always a 'but'.

According to old man with the mark on his head, stay young does not save them from death, they can be killed by someone or by a disease.

That could only be solved by the power of instant cure. And Doflamingo had it.

As for the other power, this one has to be destroyed or locked in a safe and inaccessible place.

According to then, the immortality had to be granted by the user, that is, if he or she doesn't wanted to do it, nothing will be done. And there is the consequences of this power, as just one of them can be immortal soon this one will have advantage over the others and this would end the balance. So Doflamingo could not have that power in his possession.

They were afraid, that she could tell just by looking at them. They allowed Doflamingo to get hold of too much power and they fear if he can or not use this power.

"Why are you telling me this? What difference makes if I know it or not?"

"Because we are not the villains, we are only trying to preserve the order and Doflamingo can destabilize this order when he wants, and if he knows about your powers he will go after you. And I assure you, girl, you would not want someone like him dictating your life." The old man with the long bear said.

"So it's for my protection? How thoughtful of you, thank you, but don't need your help or protection. I can fend for myself and if he tries something I will finish him."

"Better and stronger people tried and failed. You don't know who you're dealing with!" the old with long beard said.

"If he is a such big problem, why you guys do not get rid of him!"

"We cannot." the blond said.

"Doflamingo can no longer have the title of Tenryuubito, but he still has all the powers and privileges of one. Attack him means destabilizing the order we strive to maintain, he has become our pillar, which balances us all, we can't drop him without feel the consequences, but can undermine his powers. so you'll be here with us, you will be our ace. "

She spent the rest of the meeting only hearing but not truly listening.

And the first chance she got she fled, but not alone, that same Admiral, Akainu, had let her escape - it was clear that the high power of the world wanted a eat each other.

She didn't ask him why he haven't prevented her from ran away, or why he didn't kill her, she pretended she didn't see him and he did the same for her.

_Absolute Justice, they say._

She had no doubt that one day he would come after her to exercise such justice, but before she had other things to do.

One of things those old had said, had impacted even her - the immortality and how it seemed even be shit, because it depended on the user's will, but the possibilities of that power went beyond immortality and yes these were a real threat.

They didn't tell her who had the power, but it did not take long for the noise Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law to bring her attention to them and thus make her realize who is the user of the Ope Ope no Mi.

Trafalgar Law, whose gossips claimed to be untouchable.

If you lay a hand on Law's hair be you a man or a woman, you will end up dead, mutilated and your pieces hanging by wires around the town.

_Wire, Ito Ito, Doflamingo._

And if that was true then Monkey D. Luffy had all that power, that crazy guy had in his hands the Cure and the Immortality.

Ironic world.

But it had a good side, with Doflamingo's fall, people were nervous and very chatty, with time, charm and some drinks she discovered some very interesting things.

_The last user of the Ope Ope had some kind of connection with Kaido._

_Doflamingo had plans for Kaido._

_Trafalgar was one of Doflamingo's most prized possessions._

_Trafalgar was seen in negotiations with the Doflamingo._

_Trafalgar and Monkey D. Luffy knew much more of darkness of this world than they seemed to know._

_Monkey D. Luffy was assembling an army._

_Monkey D. Luffy had problems with BigMom, but got her support due to a contract. She was afraid she knew exactly which type of contract._

And most importantly thing, the simpleton phrase 'everything one wants'.

Everything you want is possible for the Ope Ope user. There are no limits but the user.

Trafalgar could be a great savior, a benevolent God or the destroyer of all.

And he was also the common link, the easier and more vulnerable access that existed between her and the Yonkos.

She would not spend her life running and hiding, fearing for the day that Akainu come to kill her. She also refused to accept being a government puppet.

She would have her throne, her own Candy Empire!

And if Doflamingo controlled all the monsters in the world and also controlled Trafalgar, Trafalgar should know something as well.

Monkey D. Luffy should know it and so allied himself with Trafalgar.

She was determined, she would not let the government kill him or lock him up, not without knowing what he knew.


	27. Chapter 27

**sarge1130 -** I saw and read a lot of theories and I like to believe that all these powers dealing with immortality, age and cure must have caused some fevor to the ones with power. This chapter I'm bring more theories together. Thanks for the comment!

**The Richmaster -** Bonney was very logical, just like Law, she will be surprised when she noticed that Luffy isn't what she believe him to be, but we will get there later. Thanks for the comment!

**SEllen23 -** I posted this chapter a little late too, hope you can read when you wake up! Next updates will not take so long! What Dof did to Law will be explained by the doctor himself; Thanks for the comment, hope you like this chapter as well.

**Hello people! This is a small chapter, I hope you guys like, more plot and more theories being used, this will get more complex, I hope I manage to write what I had in mind! XD**

**Hope you guys like this chapter was well!**

* * *

"Where is Trafalgar?" Bonney demanded.

Zoro looked at Bonney with an indifferent face; he wasn't too worried about Trafalgar at that very moment.

"You said we had to listen to you, and then you are already asking questions? You don't think you're doing something wrong? "

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain, woman!"

Bonney ignored Zoro and then looked at Chopper.

"Doflamingo had plans for the Yonkos, all of them without exception and Trafalgar knows these plans. I need to know what Doflamingo had planned! "

Chopper looked at Zoro and after a time Zoro asked.

"First of all, will Law return to normal?"

"Yes, he will grow old till he reach his current age. So we have to be quick! "

"I see. Let's go, Chopper. "Zoro said already turning and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"It's none of yours business. As you said yourself, Law will return to normal, so we don't need you. "

Zoro was walking away, while Chopper stood confused, until he realized that Zoro was going the wrong way.

"ZORO! YOU'RE GOING TO THE WRONG SIDE, YOU ... "

"THEY ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE, YOU ..." said Bonney

"…IDIOT!" Chopper and Bonney spoke at once.

Zoro felt a vein in his forehead threatening to explode, but he took a deep breath, turned and passed by both with his eyes closed and his head up.

They walked in silence for a while, only Chopper's voice correcting Zoro's path could be heard from time to time, but something disturbed the swordsman and that something, or rather someone, was Bonney - **she continued to follow them.**

"What do you want? Why don't you leave us alone?! "

Bonney as a child only looked at him and showed her tongue, Zoro who was already stressed because of those weeks where Law was a child and teenager, didn't cared about the people around them and attacked Bonney.

He only grab her blouse and lifted her off the ground, but she was smart and as he did so she started screaming.

"HELP! Child molester! "

"Zoro, drop her." Chopper said looking around.

Zoro did the same and seeing everyone on the street looking strange at him, he released Bonney on the ground.

"OK. You can follow us, but don't think that will stop Law from slicing you. "

**~~~~ LUFFY, LAW AND BEPO ~~~~**

"Aaaaargh ... StrawHat-ya listen to me ..."

Luffy knelt near Law while he looked at the people who watched it all - _what they wanted? If they will not help at least they could leave them alone!_

"What do you guys want? If no one wants to help, get the fuck out of here! "

Luffy's aura had been enough to ward most of the people who were there, but a few remained, including a man who appeared to be in his 40, who approached with caution.

Both Luffy and Bepo growled at the man, there was something wrong, but Law's groans of pain distracted them.

"Your friend isn't fine, follow me, you can stay at my place for a while."

Reluctantly they followed, Luffy carried Law in his arms as Law grabbed his clothes tightly, tears streaming from his eyes.

When they finally got there, Law no longer cared if anyone else could hear what he had to say, all he knew was that he had to say it - he didn't understand why he was feeling so much pain, but instinctively he knew he had to do something because soon he would lose something important to him.

Law didn't know, but that was his own brain struggling to preserve his memories.

"StrawHat-ya ... Luffy-ya ..."

Luffy was distressed as he looked at Law and then at Bepo, desperately trying to understand what was happening.

"Dofla-Doflamingo ... he plans to weaken the Yonkos, all of them ..."

"Torao, don't force yourself, you're hurting yourself." Luffy said trying to open Law's hands that were clenched to the point of bleeding.

"No ... no ... you must listen to me ... he is slowing poisoning Whitebeard... Kaido ... he's selling Smiles for Kaido, but they are not complete, he used his power in them ... ... parasite ... he can control the weak ... a strong army, but a sick one when the right compound is activated ... Caesar knows the compound ... I do too ... "

"Compounds? Which compounds?" Asked the unknown man.

"Shut up!" Luffy told him.

But both Bepo and Luffy were so distracted and scared that they didn't found strange when the local owner brought pen and paper for them.

"You can write here what he says ..."

"Huh ?!" Luffy looked at man without understanding, but Law was already out of it and continued to talking.

"BigMom ... Candy ... he offered her candies in a tea party... addicted. The sweets are drugs ... make you giant and aggressive ... she … extremely dependent to the point that without it she will die ... Dof-Dofla wanted her unstable ... she is very influential, knows a lot of people ... Cae-Caesar … He created the candy ... still testing ... need subjects."

Law's eyes rolled, he started shaking and seemed to not be able to swallow his own saliva. Luffy noticing this turned Law's head to the side, and Law in a last gesture spoke.

"Ope Ope ... Doflamingo wants to be like Kaido ... unkillable ... I die and he lives forever ... I die ... and Ope Ope will be locked in Marijois with ... I can give immortality and take immortality ... Doffy wants me to die ... die ... die…I should die "

And Law fainted and Luffy got so nervous not knowing what to do that he started to wildly shake Law .

"Torao! Torao! "

Bepo noticing the despair of the young captain tried to calm him.

"He'll be fine."

Luffy looked at him surprised.

"He will? It's truth?"

"Yes. He saved us from Doflamingo, that was the last thing he did before he sleep for three days. When he awoke he couldn't remember some things. "

Luffy looked back at Law that was passed out in his arms - he didn't like what he was seeing, much less what was happening.

_Why Law had to suffer so much? That was unfair!_

If Luffy could he would go to Doflamingo and beat him all over again, a punch for every day of suffering that the Warlord had made Law go through.

His fury was interrupted when Zoro, Chopper and a girl with pink hair entered the place destroying the door and part of the wall.

When the dust settled Luffy could see Zoro trying to strangle the girl who in turn pulled his earrings and tried to finger his good eye and Chopper who tried in vain to separate the two.

"Zoro?"

Zoro stopped and looked at Luffy and then at Law that was in his captain arms.

"What happened to aaargh!"

And Bonney hit Zoro's good eye.


	28. Chapter 28

**sarge1130 –**_ I agreed with you, in the beginning OP is more simple, but with a great potential, now the plot and the OP world overall is so big and alive, that he keep moving despite the protagonist. Doflamingo had big plans and a lot of patience, he may be down but his actions still have affects and don't worry what was said wasn't forgotten, soon you will see! Thanks for the review!_

**The Richmaster _– _**_I'm planning a very funny chapter for later, with all the crew. I love the theory, I don't from who, that described the possibility of Kaido being immortal thanks to the Ope Ope. Soon there will be more answers. Thanks for the review!_

**SEllen23** – T_hanks, there will be more interactions, soon everyone will be together (chaos is coming). Thanks for the review!_

**oy-vsjo -**_ Hi! I'm very happy that you like this fic. I have planned this a long time ago and dropped (it was before we know about Law past) and recently I brought this fic back, but the main plot still the same. I wanted to see more in the manga as well, but actually we barely see the entire crew together, too many things happening. There will be answers to all your question, just a wait a little longer. Again I glad that you like, thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter as well._

* * *

Seeing that scene was something bizarre, a strong and young man, fighting and losing against a little girl whose height is more or less on his waist.

This same girl had a horrible vocabulary, and who he was sure that had said a complete sentence with subject, verb and adjective, using all kinds of profanities.

But his day had already begun strange, _what more could scare him after all?_

He didn't even finish the question, when the girl flew into the other guy neck, he was in shock for a moment, the boy's head shook in an unnatural way, like his neck had no bones.

And then he was caught by surprise when the bear _spoke!_

To make the things even more bizarre, she grabbed the boy's face and it stretched unnaturally when the bear pulled her the opposite direction.

_That was quite familiar, but the pirate who could do this is really this young man?_

_That wasn't his mission but if it is the same person he should contact the QG._

"Enough!" Said the young man with green hair - _green...hair!_

He always thought it was some problem when the picture was taken.

Regardless of the young man's hair color, he had a strong voice and an equally strong presence, he surely is dangerous.

Everyone seemed frozen, and the only noise was from the boy's cheeks returning to his face.

"What's going on here, Luffy?"

Before Luffy could say anything, the girl somehow broke free from the bear grasp and ran toward the unconscious man, giving him a slap in the face.

"Wake up, Trafalgar!"

He could not contain his astonishment, _Trafalgar, Trafalgar Law? The feared pirate, who was in alliance with Monkey D. Luffy?_

His doubts are over when the young man he believed to be Monkey D. Luffy completely changed his posture, grabbing the girl's wrist tightly and taking her hand away from the boy he now knew to be Trafalgar Law.

"Don't touch him!"

If green haired guy presence was huge, then Monkey D. Luffy presence was giant, he could feel the air getting heavy and he could see that he wasn't the only one – _the little girl could feel it too._

But she still just a girl, just a little girl and there were with him at least two of the most dangerous and feared pirates, he wasn't going to let that pirate hurt the girl and then he acted.

**~~~~ LUFFY ~~~~ **

He wasn't understand anything but it was fun to see Zoro fighting with the little girl.

He was fine with the situation so far, but when the girl ran and slapped Torao, he didn't hesitate and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch him!"

He could see the girl swallowing hard, but then her face changed and seemed to contain a willpower not befitting with her age.

But before she could do anything, the other man in the room thinking he was going to help, jumped in the middle them, taking Luffy's hand away from the girl's wrist, not knowing that he had stepped between her attack and receiving it in Luffy's place.

The man immediately became a baby and fell to the ground crying compulsively.

"What the hell is this?!" Luffy said scared and Zoro quickly drew his sword and placed it on her neck.

"She's Bonney, Luffy!"

"Bonney?"

"Yeah! She is the one that made Law become a child!"

Luffy sobered immediately. "Why?" He asked her.

Bonney didn't answer and Zoro pressed his sword making blood begin drip down her neck.

"Answer him and don't try anything funny."

Bonney looked innocently at Zoro.

"You'll hurt me, Pirate Hunter?"

"Don't even try, I know you're a grown up woman, this child's face will not stop me. And if you doubt it, just try to do something that I'll show you."

Bonney's face turned serious and she angrily looked at Luffy.

"I need information that only he has." She pointed to Law.

"You could have asked him, why do this to him? You have no idea what he had to go through!"

Her young face seemed to blend between tantrum and crying.

"What he had to go through? Do you know who he is? What he did and can do? Don't act as if he is a poor soul!"

"Don't talk about the Captain like that!"

"Nhénhénhé ... don't talk like ... fuck you! Everybody knows that he is the precious boy of that son of a bitch that ruined my life! And this bastard knew about everything that pink pimp was doing! I bet he even helped him!"

Luffy looked at Bonney, he was really listening to her, and for a brief moment looked at Law.

"Torao wouldn't do harm to others. Torao is a good person."

But all he received was a cruel and ironic laughter of a bitter woman in a child's body.

"He's a good person? He knew about the children being kidnapped, of the slaves, the drug trafficking and may believe it or not he knew some of the rotten deals between his owner and the Yonkos and what he did? He fanned buyer to buyer, left explorers not pirates, explorers, helpless to serve as bait to Doflamingo, used innocent and sick people as a test for his skills. HE SOLD INFORMATION ON OTHER SUPERNOVAS TO GET FAVORS AND YOU TELL ME THAT HE IS GOOD PERSON? "

That was new, both Zoro as Luffy were trying to process what had been said.

"He did something against you?" Zoro asked.

"He ruined my life! And I don't have a crew anymore, all I do is run and hide! All because of him and Doflamingo!"

"You're wrong, Torao is good." Luffy continued to affirm.

"Maybe compared to you."

"Oie ..." Zoro tried to stop but the girl continued strafing them with words.

"Yeah, Straw Hat Luffy, such a nice pirate. Everyone knows about Skypia, Bellamy the Hyena told everyone that he was there thanks to you! A place full of gold, he returned rich, and full of wings, I wonder from whom those wings belonged to. Did you also asked what happened after you released all those prisoners from Impel Down? Do you think they are redeemed and began to follow a life of peace? Or with Whitebeard former members? Oh, before I forget, Crocodile sends hugs! "

It was already deeply angering Luffy, he had a slight idea of the consequences of his actions; Rayleigh was very direct with him about it.

But he never thought that this could be something that would come to disturb him in the future.

"Don't think that you will convince me with that speech of an adventurous journey to find the One Piece, Eustass think just like you, I know what people with great ambitions are able to do. I know you didn't allied yourself with Trafalgar because you are friends; I know you want his power too, just like the Marine, those nasty old man from the government, and that bastard in pink. I bet it is much easier to handle him emotionally, right? Pretending to be friends with him, let him in an emotional debt with you. So let me tell you one thing, you should take advantage of this opportunity to get all the information he have and then get rid of ... ".

"SHUT UP!"

It was sudden, one moment she was speaking in the next the air was so heavy that she couldn't breathe, her heart was frantic and she who was already nervous about the whole situation, barely managed to maintain her consciousness, she was forced to return to her adult form to stay awake.

If she had doubts before now she had no more, Monkey D. Luffy had Conqueror's Haki.

**~~~~ West Group ~~~~**

They were in silent, when Sanji and Usopp felt something strange.

With shaking legs Usopp turned to look at Sanji "San-Sanji ...do you feel it?"

Nami looked confused and Penguin was apprehensive.

"Yes, I felt it, follow me!"

Sanji take the lead and them started to run to the north.

**~~~~ Eastern Group ~~~~**

Sachi was the first to notice, he looked at the others but they didn't seemed to have noticed anything.

He then politely suggested that they should change their path and go to the North, saying it was a gut feeling.

Robin seemed to take it seriously and they all started to go north.

In the beginning it was normal, but after some minutes walking they saw something very strange, several people lying on the ground; men, women and children, all fallen and foaming by their mouths.

Brook and Franky went to see if those people were fine, and Sachi looked at Robin.

"That's Haki."

"Yes."

Franky approached and asked.

"Law has Conqueror Haki?"

Sachi denied with his head, and they all immediately knew that it could only be Luffy.

**~~~~ Chopper ~~~~ **

Luffy stood up and Chopper despite having seen it before still scared to see Luffy like that. It was more like a animal instinct, because his logic side knew that Luffy won't hurt him, but he couldn't help himself.

He like his cheerful Captain, but now he looked bad.

Chopper shook his head; Luffy is a nice guy, only those who wanted to hurt his friends had to worry about him.

And then Chopper took a deep breath and ran towards Luffy and Law, stopping in front of the other doctor to see if he was okay.

Above him, a very serious conversation was taking place.

**~~~~ Hotel (Luffy, Zoro &amp; Bepo) ~~~~**

"Finally showing who you really are." Zoro said with a grin.

"I will not ask again, why did you do it to Torao? He's my nakama and if I don't like the answer I'll kick your ass."

Bonney analyzed the situation, attack him was nonsense, as she knew she could easily win against the bear and the reindeer, but she knew she had no chance against Zoro and Luffy.

"I have a dream too."

It seemed to have got Luffy's attention.

"You want the One Piece, I want my Candy Empire. I walked away from my mother to get it, I was going to prove her that I had what my sisters don't. But Doflamingo did something to my mother, she doesn't recognize me, she tried to eat me. And Trafalgar know what Doflamingo did to her. "

"Mother?"

Bonney looked angry Bepo.

"Don't play dumb, you know I'm talking about BigMom!"

Zoro and Chopper looked scared.

Bepo and quietly said "I'm sorry."

But Luffy … Luffy still not able to put two and two together and toppling his head to his side with a huge question mark on his face he asked.

"Big who?"


	29. Chapter 29

**SEllen23** Thank you for the review! There will be more humor from now on hope you like this new chapter.

**The Richmaster** I decided to write a little flashback for Bonney her reasons and ambitions, hope you like! For the "Zoro and Chopper looked scared" I understand what you and you're correct, maybe the "starled" or "shocked" would be a better choice of words? I wanted to show that they are surprised, but anyway, nothing that I cannot change! Thanks for the warning! Hope you like this chapter!

**sarge1130** His lack of notion about who they were will be explained (but lets not forget that everyone seems to not notice who they were in the manga … but the man, now a baby will have his participation later on). I'm glad you like and hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the comment!

**MakogirlY14** Hello! I love OP theories and I put a lot of them in this fic. Doflamingo part in this will be revealed later on. More and more revelations and new info will appear, hope you like this chapter and thanks for the comment!

**Well people, I had a lot of problems to write this chapter, it's like my English regressed, I simply couldn't find the right words and so on. I revised it, write it on my own language first to make the ideas more clear, but something still bothering me. Now after several tries, I believe it is as good as I could get. Hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise the next one will be posted sooner and probably more grammatically correct!**

**See ya!**

* * *

Her mother always told her that the woman is the neck and the man is the head and body.

Without the neck the body won't survive, without the neck, the head alone is useless, the neck needs to be there to connect the two.

According to her mother, the woman didn't need to be physically strong, she didn't need to fight all the battles in person, all that the woman has to do is to be the neck and guide the head to where she wants to go and be.

Since she remembers, this is what she had to do.

She has to get married and share her mother's will and ambitions, turning the head above her neck to the direction that her mother desire.

She and all of her sisters.

But she didn't clearly remember when that idea has become a rule within her family.

She remembered what one of her older sisters told her, _**'Mama was not always a Yonko, Mama was not always a pirate. But Mama knew about money and politics better than anyone else.'**_

The feared and powerful pirate was her mother's first husband and the father of her two oldest sisters.

She never knew what happened, all she knew was that one day, a crew member entered in his captain's chamber after hearing screams and cries.

There he found one of her sisters crying and her mother, until that moment known only as Charllote Linlin, all bloody - the blood that doesn't belong to her, but to her husband and captain of the ship.

Charllote had not only had bitten him to death, but also eaten the pieces that she took off.

Contrary to what was thought the crew didn't turn against her mother, they actually embraced her as the new captain. And her mother gradually turned that pirate crew into a family…

A gang…

A mafia…

And like all the mafia, it worked by extortion, deals and agreements, and at some point before she was even born these agreements started to be made through marriage.

If you marry Charllote Linlin's daughter or son, you and your family become part of Charllote family. As a part of the family, you get protection and protects the family in return - because that's what a family does, her is the Mother of all those below her, she is the BigMom.

With the marriage everyone in the family had a directly connection to her mother, and there is no better soldier, no better defender, no one who would be willing to sacrifice and die for someone than a child to its mother.

When she was born she no longer had a choice, she would marry someone chosen by her mother to establish financial, commercial and influential relationships.

But she doesn't wanted it, her mother was BigMom and yet that was what she expected of her daughters and sons, nothing but mere pawns?

Bonney didn't want the same as her siblings; she had no desire to marry or the fear of decline like some of her siblings.

She wanted more; she wanted to sit in that big chair, eating candy all day, dictating the rules and cutting off the heads of those who disobeyed.

There will be more than just tea parties; there will be enormous banquets, barbecues, lunches.

She would leave the South Blue, her birthplace and go alone to the New World.

And for that to become true, she tried to show that her was different from the others - from her clothing to her behavior - she participated in the fights, she ate more and with the pirates, she gave and not took them and refused all suitors, going against her mother's will.

She did it to the point that her boldness became untenable, to the point she wasn't invite for tea parties anymore.

_Not that she cared about it._

She joined a group and started to 'play pirates' as her mother said. She endured the taunts and humiliations, all aiming to make her give up.

But one day something changed.

His mother was not one good woman, no one gets to where her mother is by doing good deeds, but her mother wasn't someone totally cruel and without reason.

But even with the sporadically meetings, she realized that something was wrong with her mother.

Over time her mother was growing bigger, deformed, her body expanding to ridiculously weights. Of course, after given birth to more than 80 children, her mother's body wasn't the same, but what was happening wasn't normal.

As his mother grew bigger and heavier, she also became more and more aggressive.

More eccentric and megalomaniac.

The punishments became more severe, and for the ones close to her, the respect soon began to turn into fear.

Everyone was afraid that BigMom could eat them.

Everyone but Bonney.

But that soon changed as well, because that was no longer her mother, that was a monster known as BigMom – who devour everything, including her own children.

Bonney barely remembered the reason for their discussion; it was probably about her refusal to marry a guy named Portgas. D Ace. But that was their's desire; Ace was smaller pirate under Whitebeard's flag, who had been attracted by the promise of great amounts of food, and only that.

There was no interest from Whitebeard, the young man was just a fool who got trapped in her mother's strings. A forced marriage that would put Whitebeard or part of Whitebeard's crew under BigMom's command.

But the young man soon realized it was a trap and began to cause mass destruction.

The smell of burned marshmallow was something she remembered even today.

And when she learned that she was the chosen daughter for wedding she tried to help the boy to run away. And that was the last straw.

Ace did go away with a kiss, a 'thank you' and a lot of food. Between them only the promise to see each other again preferably without an marriage in the middle.

And she swore it would be in a battle, she as the new BigMom ready to cut off the heads of Whitebeard's pirates, and he laughed at that, saying he would be ready for it.

She however had another problem at hand, her own mother that never truly act aggressively with her acts of rebellion, had called her to meeting, once she got there she had no time to explain - if it was any of her siblings that attack would have been fatal – she only escaped because she was different, she was better, but it still was close call.

Bonney couldn't do anything but stare in shock, she threw herself on the ground and her mind screamed for her to get up and run away, but her body would not obey – never, even in her wildest nightmares she would have thought that her mother would tried to devour her.

But when that woman she no longer recognized as a mother rose, Bonney find the strength and courage she thought she had lost and started to run like there was no tomorrow, she ran and ran, entered her ship and sailed as far away as possible.

For weeks she hid in an island, ashamed of her reaction and at the same time scared. When from out of nowhere some men from her mother's crew came to take her back to South Blue, the place where she was born and would stay till she find someone important to marry or her mother call her to be married to someone.

She lived with the doubt of what happened for a good year and half until she received an invitation to a tea party.

Being it a formal invitation, she had no choice but to go, and there she found several pirates, kings and mobsters. But one caught her eye, a huge blond man, wearing an elegant suit and a pink feather coat - Doflamingo - one of her sisters told her.

She watched the man from afar; she knew he was a Warlord, and that her single sisters gathered like a flock around the man.

Who marry that man would certainly be mom's favorite.

But Doflamingo didn't seem interested, he said that his heart already had owner - she almost lost her appetite when she heard the lamentations.

"Who is the woman who stole the heart of a man so big, strong and powerful as you?"

One of his sisters asked while caressing the Warlord's torax.

"It is a cruel boy who grabbed my heart in his small hands and yanked it from me, hurting me deeply. To this day I feel a huge squeeze on my chest when I think about him."

That seemed to have thrown a bucket of cold water in them, including her mother, who soon interfered.

"Why don't met one of my sons, Joker? My youngest is very intelligent and knows his way around the finances. A man such as yourself needs someone with that and several others expertise."

"I would like to talk about finances, but I like to deal with my buyer and not with underlings."

Her mother changed and stand up and tall, making a man big like Doflamingo appeared to be small.

"What do you want, JOKER?!"

It was not the first time she heard that name, but this was the first time she saw who was 'Joker' – The King of the Underworld.

"Fufufufufu ... I just came to bring my present, a ship full of candy, your favorite."

His mother, BigMom, salivated like an animal, Bonney didn't know what she loathed more in that scene - it hurt her to see her so powerful and imposing mother behaving like a hungry animal.

After seeing that she left the party, she had no stomach to stay there.

Sometime later while eating, ironically candy, she began to question.

_Candy..._

Big Mom loves food all kinds of foods, but she never showed a fondness for candy, so to receive from Joker, a ship full of candy sound suspicious.

She started to think and put the pieces together, from time to time such ship docked in the harbor, and it was during this period that Big Mom started getting obsessed, aggressive and big - it had to have a connection - but she could not think of one.

Unable to approach the matter, in pity and fear, Bonney decided to throw her doubts at sea. She would follow with her initial plan, she would be the neck, the head, the whole body. She would strengthen her crew and enter in the New World by herself, she would face her mother, and then she would defeat her and become the new Big Mom, staying above all her siblings.

And the ones who not to obey her, would be devoured!

She would face Whitebeard, she would see Ace again and this time as a feared pirate.

But there was something wrong there, something wrong with her mom, and she gathered information whenever she can to find some answers.

Some unfortunately she got only years later, when she discovered that she could help her mother - not that she gave up the dream of defeat her, but she didn't want to face that freak monster that eats everything and everyone. She wanted to confront and defeat her mother, the powerful and proud pirate that the woman was, not the almost delusional monster that she has become.

And she needed Trafalgar, Doflamingo or the information that these two have, to bring back her mother's lost humanity, so she could defeat her and buries her in the dignified way her mother deserved.


	30. Chapter 30

**sarge1130** \- I'm very anxious to see her flashback in the manga, I also loved who Oda showed that power is not only physical. And yes she did devour on crewmember during Fishman Island arc. And, yes, during this meet Law had already escaped, but there something else that I will soon reveal.

**makogirlY14** \- Thanks for the comment, and Big Mom while not always nice as at least a good person to her children, in my fic only recently that she started to behave strangely and it was one of the reasons Bonney started her own journey. And, yes, this falashback is after Law escape. In my fic everything is basically the same, but after Rocinante's death Law stayed on the treasure's chest, so he never got away from Doflamingo.

**SEllen23** \- Now I can imagine Luffy's hat smiling and singing while being extremally angry to Luffy. I'm glad that you like the chapter, hope you like this one as well!

This chapter is more lighter, more fun, hope you guys like it! And there is some notes in the end!

* * *

"Big Who?"

Zoro and Chopper lowered their heads in shame and frustration – how had Luffy forgotten who was Big Mom, was beyond them.

_He has even declared war against her!_

_How could he forget!_

Bonney looked at Luffy incredulously with the situation, how he didn't know about her mother, it's BigMom for God sake; she wanted his head and his cook.

Not to mention that a woman with her mother size and power is not someone that you easily forget.

Luffy, but kept his head fallen to his side, waiting for someone to tell him what was happening –

_The problem was not with Law? Since when it involved the tantrums from the pink haired woman?_

And then a cry caught their attention, the man that helped them, now just a baby, cry compulsively as Bepo tried unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"Oh My God! There is a baby here!" Luffy said amazed just now noticing the baby.

Bonney hit her forehead and rubbed her face in frustration - _Is the boy retarded or what?_

"She turned him into a baby when he got in the way of her attack on us."

Zoro said and Luffy's eyes widened as if everything made sense.

"You want to hurt Torao again."

"What?"

Bonney had no time to defend herself when Luffy came to the conclusion that she could and was going to make Law go through all that suffering again, he gently placed Law on the floor and stood looking serious at her.

"You better get out of here."

She looked at Luffy, opened her mouth and closed it - it was as if she lacked words – and that thought alone irritated her like no other, she wouldn't let a clown like him tell her what to do, she's a captain too, one of the worst generation just like him and if she wants to be as powerful as her mother she have to be imposing as well.

"I will not leave without answers!"

Luffy walked toward her with quiet steps, but his expression didn't show the same calmness.

"I will not repeat myself. You hurt Torao, no one hurts Torao."

"Is ... Is that so? Because he hurt me too! He knows how to fix what is happening, I know! And he will help me, wanting it or not, he owes me that!"

Zoro could see what Luffy was going to do even before he do.

He knew that Luffy already had given a slap on Alvira, on Monet and even on Vivi, but he still found it strange to see his captain being aggressive towards a woman, when he let the Sea Witch do whatever she wants, like punch, screw and order him around, and he never raised a finger at her.

_The Sea Witch is a dangerous woman indeed._

But whatever was going to happen didn't happened because everyone decided to arrive on the scene at the same time and in the same elegant style characteristic of them.

This included the Cook - who God knows why decided to enter by the window, when he could use the perfectly hole where the door used to be - and kicked Luffy while throwing kisses to the annoying woman.

**~~~~ Sanji ~~~~**

Sanji knew he had to be quick, if Luffy was using Conqueror's Haki the thing was to be serious - after all he only saw Luffy use it three times.

To him, Luffy was probably facing someone very powerful or dangerous.

Without knowing if Zoro was there with their Captain, Sanji decided to go there as fast as he could.

He was confident that the rest of crew could find Luffy without him and so with his long and powerful legs he started to run faster and faster to the point that no one else was able to accompany him.

Upon arriving at the place where his Observation Haki felt Luffy and Zoro, Sanji saw a huge hole where a door should be and decided to use a strategic entry to surprise the enemy.

But the one who was surprised was him.

He breaks through the window, ready to kick ass when his eyes spotted a beautiful woman with silky hair that was swaying in the breeze coming from the inexistent window.

And then he saw his air head Captain about to punch that Goddess of Love!

He didn't think twice and kicked Luffy, while he kicked his own Captain he threw kisses to the woman who should be frightened by the whole matter.

He fell to the ground with elegance, turned on his knees to her; he took her hand and gave her a gentleman kiss.

"Oh my beautiful lady, in what could this humble cook serve you?"

She looked confused at him, certainly in shock to see someone educated after spending so much time alongside those primates.

But then Chopper came flying at him and hit his head.

_Chopper? Flying?_

"Oie, Pervert Shitty Cook! She's the enemy!" Zoro who had just throw Chopper spoke mad at him.

Sanji then looked at her and then at Zoro, an angelic face and a scowling face, a fallen angel and a Neanderthal. He shook his head and said to Zoro.

"Naaah, no, you're wrong."

"What you said, Eyebrows?!"

"She's not bad, it's just a misunderstanding, I know, I can feel it. My heart is never wrong."

"Only it's not your heart that is speaking here! It's your shitty co ..."

Bonney was irritated by that bullshit and decided to take advantage of their distraction – the blondie wanted to be cute, well, she thinks children were cute and she could bet that he must have been a very cute child.

Sanji, however, noticed the attack and jumped backwards only to stumble on Law who was on the ground, exactly in the same place that Luffy had left. Sanji lost his balance and fell, his butt hitting the ground.

He looked at Bonney his face getting redder with embarrassment - he was so stylish and suave, to fall in front of that lady, _what horror!_

Zoro saw Sanji's face and began laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach and wipe away his tears.

Bonney, as she look at them, had no more reactions.

_What is going on? They are stupid? Or just sick?_

**~~~~ Straw Hats and Heart Pirates ~~~~**

Robin and the others soon meet Nami, they could hear her complaining from afar, she was clearly angry at Sanji who apparently got away running like crazy man.

To Robin it never stopped being amazing see Sanji run the way he does, she find it so interesting that their cook can swim as fast as a merman and run like no one she saw before – maybe one day he could be more faster than Kizaro! Improbable but the dream ends only if the dreamer awakes, so she would keep dreaming about this possibility.

Usopp used their brief pause told to Penguim that it was he who taught Sanji how to run that fast, and that he was letting the cook have his moment of fame.

"To where Sanji go?" Robin asked.

"And I know? He ran like an idiot!" Nami replied angry.

"Don't worry, my friends! I can locate him supeer easy!"

Everyone looked at Franky blankly.

"It is something that Sanji asked for me to do, so he could find Zoro more easily, since most of times it is him who go out looking for swordsman."

Franky explained, and from his hand came a device that looked like a radar, with a static point that was flashing.

"Here he is."

"But if you have the radar, how will Sanji find Zoro?" Usopp asked concerned, they would now have to worry about another lost nakama.

"The cook doesn't need it; he always knows where Zoro is." Robin said, smiling.

Usopp and Nami rolled their eyes to the comment, Brook took his violin from somewhere and hummed "Yohohoho it's love! What I'm feeling! This must be love!"

Penguin didn't understand anything and Sachi was more concerned with Franky's equipment, his eyes practically shining.

Soon they arrived at the scene, and Franky's radar was useless because they didn't need it to know who and where their friends were.

There was just one house with a hole instead of a door, and coming from there they could hear two familiar voices cursing, Chopper lecturing someone, Luffy laughing, and a baby crying.

_Baby crying?_

**~~~~ Inside the house ~~~~**

Sanji got up almost immediately and ignoring everything and everyone he went straight into Zoro, grabbing his clothes.

Chopper and Bepo pulled Law away from the destruction that the two certainly would cause, and Bonney not knowing what to do with simply followed the them.

They clash with each other, one pushed the other pulled, that would soon become something else, something really destructive.

Knowing this and remembering the baby in the room, far away from him, Chopper decided to warn them.

"Your assholes! Can you two stop this bullshit! Law is hurt and we have a baby here!"

Luffy was laughing completely unfazed by everything and in the middle of all the noise and people the baby got stressed and started to cry.

Sanji processed the information faster, and stopped his antics for a moment before he or Zoro end up stepping or falling on the poor child.

He looked at Zoro and kicked him away, then immediately bent down and picked up the baby in his arms turning his back to Zoro, trying to protect the child as much as he could.

Zoro noticed it and aborted his attack, losing his balance, but he knew he would not have fallen if not for the cook that even in that situation made time to pull his foot.

Son of a curled bastard!

On the ground Zoro began with his verbal attacks.

"What the fuck, you shitty faggot?!"

"Shut up, Marimo! And stop yelling, you are scaring the baby!"

"Me? You are the one screaming in his ear!"

"But, but your big forehead and ugly face and moss head is scaring him!"

"How can you know it? And I don't have a big forehead!" Zoro then mumbled "You only disturbed us, we are making progress here!"

"Sorry? Did I heard it right? Disturbed you? And what wonderful progress you were having here, you moron!?"

"Perverted!"

"Mosshead."

"Eyebrows."

"Douchebag"

"Faggot"

"Come here and I'll show you the faggot!"

They got up and again head-butted each other, one trying to push the other using their forehead to do so.

Luffy laughed, slapping Law that was unconscious, as if he were only sleeping and was missing something hilarious.

"Look at this, Torao. Shihihihi!"

"Luffyyy! Don't hit the Law like that, he will not wake up like this!"

"Shihihi, my bad!" Luffy said playfully slapping Law one last time.

And then at the same time everyone entered in the establishment.

They got inside with style, with Brook doing a proper sound effect, with Franky saying "Suuuuuper!" while flashing lights and confetti and Usopp promising to save everyone, because he is "GOD Usopp! With more than 8,000 followers!"

Nami went through it all with long, heavy steps and punched the three men who gave her such headache.

She hit Luffy because he knocked out everyone in the perimeter and probably drawing the attention of some authority.

She hit Sanji because he ran like a madman leaving her behind.

And she hit Zoro because he was within her reach.

Robin quietly laughed.

And Penguim and Sachi rushed towards Bepo and Law, jumping on them with tears in their eyes, saying that they were worried sick.

Chopper yelled at them because they were on top of his patient, making his life difficult and possibly hurting Law.

And Bonney, she just stared incredulously at the situation.

_In what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

About the use of the word 'faggot'. I don't know how it is in other countries, but in my country the word 'faggot' can be used offensively and also as a friendly joke.

It is normal for two guys who know each other and are friends to call each other 'fag/faggot' during a joke or argument.

That's why Zoro called Sanji a 'faggot' and Sanji did not got offended.

Okay that's all!

Till next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

**sarge1130 -** I'm happy that you like the lighter chapter, I love write funny things as much as I like to write angst. More funnier chapters will come, hope you like this chapter as well.

**Girl-luvs-manga** \- This will include a little of Zosan, some hints.

**SEllen23** \- XD I'm so happy that i loved the previous chapters, hope you like this one as well.

Hello! It took me a while, but I'm back!

Think of this fic as if it have arcs, the memory arc is over, now is the Bonney arc and then the last arc.

Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all reviews and comments!

* * *

"How long did it take for him to wake up in the past?" Chopper asked to the Heart Pirates.

"Three days ..." said Bepo.

"But he only began to act normally after a week." Penguin said looking at Law.

"You guys know what really happened? What Doflamingo did to him? Or what he was trying to do?"

Chopper asked because he needed more information, just by a quick examination he knew it was serious, but without the proper equipment there was no way for him to know how to proceed.

"We know, it was the Captain who told us what Doflamingo intended to do."

Chopper looked confused, _how Law had told to them what happened? Hadn't he forgotten everything?_

Sachi appeared to read Chopper's mind and said "I know it sounds weird, but he analyzed the symptoms and come up with his own diagnosis."

Chopper checked Law's eyes, his pupils were dilated, he had a slightly elevated temperature, but his breathing and heartbeat were normal.

"What were the symptoms?"

"He complained about headache ..." Sachi said

"… He cried! ..." Penguin interrupted and Sachi looked at him mentally shouting 'shut up!'

"... As I said ..." Sachi angrily glanced at Penguin before returning his gaze to Chopper. "... Headaches, followed by nosebleeds, some blood vessels burst in his eyes and ear too, making them bleed but to a lesser extent ... he had spasms, his eyes rolled back and he started choking on his own saliva, he lost control of ... aaaahh ... you know ... those things ... "Sachi was feeling awkward telling those things to the Straw Hat's doctor.

Chopper realizing the fellow pirate embarrassment to report what happened to his captain lifted a paw asking him to stop.

"I have understood the symptoms; you don't need to tell me more than you already have. After that he was three days unconscious and only returned to act normally after a week, isn't it?"

"Yes." All three pirates agreed.

"You said that Doflamingo had something sticking on Law's nostril, isn't?"

"Yes."

"Huuum. There isn't much I can do, what was done was done, but painkillers will be good, he also should avoid physical exertion or stress."

Chopper put a damp cloth in Law's forehead and jumped out of the bed, walking towards Luffy when he remembered something and stopped to ask the Heart Pirates one more thing.

"And after he came back normal? There is no surprise or event that we should know about?"

"No." Bepo was adamant.

Sachi and Penguin however exchanged glances before informing Chopper something they considered important.

"Everything was back to normal, but, well ... we spent a time hidden and after that we started our adventure, that was when Law and Doflamingo meet each other again."

"WHAT?!" Chopper said in shock, after everything that happened, after what they saw when they came in contact with Doflamingo, _who is crazy to allow those two to be in the same room?_

"Law had forgotten much of what happened and we didn't want him to remember, neither we nor Doflamingo." Penguin crestfallen said.

"He found us, what more could we do? In the end we were in the North Blue, with a crew of only four people of which only Bepo and our Captain know what is to be a pirate. We needed help and their relationship may not be good, but everyone was trying to be civil. We agreed on sporadic encounters, no persecution or threats, in the end he actually helped us a lot." Sachi said somewhat embarrassed

"How could you do this?"

Everyone looked surprised at Luffy who was standing there next to them.

Bepo decided to speak, he knew that Luffy was worried about Law, perhaps more than as a nakama, but he was Law's friend too, his first friend and he was also concerned – for more that he respect the Straw Hat Captain, the man didn't know what they have gone through, he didn't know how that decision had not been easy for any of them.

"You know how Doflamingo is, what he is capable of doing, he would find us, kill us and take the Captain back that alone was a fate worse than death. But whatever he did on that room that day, it wiped out some of the Captain's memories. The captain still didn't like him, still hating him for what he was done, but he lost most of his fear of him. Doflamingo saw this as a way to try a rapprochement, we saw it as a miracle ..."

"YOU LET MINGO GET NEAR HIM AGAIN! AFTER ALL THAT WAS HAPPENED!" Luffy was furious, _aren't they Torao's friends? How could they do this to him?_

"THAT WAS WHAT THE CAPTAIN WOULD HAVE WANTED! HE WANTED TO PUT AN END TO DOFLAMINGO'S REIGN!" Sachi then took a deep breath to calm himself and then continued "But after all that has happened we knew that he couldn't do it anymore, Doflamingo had won, after all those years living with him, hurting him physically and psychology, he left our Captain terrified of him, for more that he put his mask on, we know that he couldn't lift a finger against Doflamingo. But in the moment he forgot, he regained his courage. "Sachi said nervously.

"None of us would let him remember, neither we nor Doflamingo." Penguin said confident looking directly into Luffy's eyes.

"I know it sounds cruel, but he's my friend, I didn't want him to suffer and those memories would only hurt him. They would not bring anything good, you saw it, what is happening is proof enough. It is better he didn't know, he would be better off not to remembering and if you try to make him remember I'll smash you. "

Luffy didn't agree but he understood, everyone there had understood, and they all were equally surprised by Bepo's attitude, he was finally looking like a polar bear weighing 1 ton and not a life-size stuffed animal.

Usopp and Brook had nothing against the Heart Pirates decision, but they were prepared to protect their captain if necessary - they knew that there were two different views and two persons, or better, a mink and a person willing to punch whoever thinks otherwise.

Bonney in turn didn't care, all that drama because of Trafalgar – for all she knew, she was sure he had a good life with the Warlord, after all, he got everything he wanted, the best education, the best presents, everything that the money could buy, and she saw how the Warlord spoke about him, he was clearly in love with him and still Trafalgar went out terrorizing people - she didn't care about him, she needed only the information.

And taking advantage of the turmoil she pulled away and saw a small book, she discreetly got close to pick it up when Sanji took it first.

He raised his eyes and saw Bonney, his eyes immediately turned into hearts and he started to spinning around her.

"Oh my ray of sunshine. What do you want?"

"The book that is in your hand." She said angry.

"But of course, take it ..."

"Buuáááááhhh ..."

Sanji stopped halfway and shook the baby who was on his lap.

"Ochi Ochi Ochi, I'm here, baby! She's not evil, she is just a beautiful girl that I'm talking to, soon I'll give you attention, okay."

But was soon as Sanji moved to give the book to her, the baby cried. Sanji looked at Bonney and then at the baby. He shook book on his hand and the baby smiled, his tiny hands stretching to grab the book.

Sanji smiled to the scene – he wasn't overly fond of children, but that baby was quite nice, and the ladies loves a man with a child…

"I'm sorry, Miss…." He said and turned his attention to the baby "Aaah you want the book, don't you? Where is the book? It's here!" Sanji played with the baby without a care in the world, ignoring the woman and contradicting his initial thought.

Bonney was irritated, that wasn't what she read and heard about the StrawHat's cook, he is supposed to be a ladies man, obsessed with women that would do anything for them, and not ignore one in favor of a kid.

She gritted her teeth and jump on Sanji when Zoro drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"Want to see who is faster?" He smirked.

"Stop threatening her, Shitty Marimo." Sanji kicked the sword and Bonney took advantage to almost touch him.

But before she could do anything, her feet and arms were grabbed by hands that appeared from out of nowhere, she moved her hand to touch that strange hands when something hit her head.

"Robin-swan, Nami-chan! What was that?!"

"She was trying to touch you, Sanji!"

"Oh my God, Nami-chan is worried about me, don't worry this body is just for you and Robin-swan to touch!"

"As if they would want to touch you, baka." Zoro said.

"How is it, Marimo? I am very desired!"

"By men and okamas?" Zoro raised an eyebrow and smirked, his posture clearly provocative.

"I'll kick your ass so hard that my shoe will come out of your mouth!"

"You can try, little flower!"

"Buaááhhh"

Sanji stopped without giving any sign of doing so, just to shake the baby and Zoro hit him squarely in the head - to the astonishment of the two.

"Why did you hit me?" Sanji looked at him, his eyes wide open, a small part of his forehead and cheek already slightly red from the impact.

Zoro looked at the cook with huge eyes, he was surprised, Sanji normally would have blocked such attack, but now all he see is those blue eyes accusing him, Sanji's face already showing signs of the impact, while he brought the baby close to him, turning the child's face and protecting the baby against Zoro! - Zoro felt like he committed the worst of the crimes and he didn't understand why, maybe it was because there's a kid involved?

"S-So ... why did you stop so suddenly? W-Why didn't you blocked? It's not my fault that you dropped your guard!"

Sanji frowned and turned his back to Zoro.

"Let's find something for you to drink, baby, this neanderthal is bad influence for you."

"But ... I ... Shitty Cook come back here ... aaah." Zoro gave up and went to another corner of the room, sat there and decided to ignore everything.

Nami looked at them and put her hand on her forehead - _these two really were a headache, two big idiots._

"Fufufufuu ..." Robin laughed softly until Franky stopped near her and drew her attention to something.

"Don't you think it strange that the baby was so interested in that small book?"

Robin looked at him and thought for a while.

"It wasn't a very unusual behavior for a baby, but he wasn't paying attention to it until Sanji decided to give it to Bonney, maybe some memory from his adult self remained intact?

"Maybe…"

They look at each other and without saying a thing they went to talk to their friends, Robin went to Sanji, Franky went to Luffy.

"Oie, Luffy!"

Luffy who was angry and staring at the Heart Pirates turned to Franky and abruptly said.

"What?"

"What happened before we arrive?"

Luffy looked confused, and then Bepo answered.

"Law was telling us something, and some man wrote down some things on paper."

Luffy finally seemed to understand what the question was about and gave his help to Franky put together the events.

"Torao was very ill, and he said some strange things, like Doflamingo wanting to take down the Yonkos, kill him, get undead and hide the Ope Ope."

_Undead? Was Luffy trying to say immortal?_

_Anyway, that was very succinct,_ but Franky was satisfied.

On the other side of the room Robin talked to Sanji.

"A rare gift you have, Cook-san."

"Oh, that's nothing." Sanji said smiling and blushing.

"Are you with book? The one that the baby like so much."

Sanji took the book from inside his suit and handed it to her.

"He is so happy with the book, found it strange but he is quietly when it is close to him."

Robin muttered as she quickly read the book.

"There's something strange in it?" Sanji asked.

"Not strange but revealing. Apparently the help of this little baby didn't come from the kindness of his heart."

"What is written there?"

"I believe it to be everything Traffy said, plus some other information about the Yonkos Kaido and BigMom."

Bonney who was awake, decided to stay still pretending to be unconscious, as she suspected the Marine was already there and probably was closer to them than she imagined.

She have to be fast and get out of there, but she also need the information.

It wasn't what she wanted but it was the best she could do at the moment.

Stay still and pretending.

She knew that if she stay quiet, they would eventually reveal what she wanted to know, so she would get the up and ran away.

The Straw Hats would be good bait to the Marine and she would use it to disappear again.

But her plans were interrupted when a familiar voice questioned.

"Bepo? Where are we and who is these people?"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Wow!**_

_**It took me so long to write another chapter! Hope you guys forgive me!**_

_**Next one will be soon!**_

_**Till there!**_

* * *

"Bepo? Where are we and who are these people?"

Bepo, Sachi and Penguim looked happily at Law that was awake and looked at the place and the people present with great suspicion.

"Captain!" Bepo cried and hugged Law getting him out of bed and spinning him around.

"... Bepo! Bepo! Tell me who these people are!"

Bepo placed Law on the floor, straightening his clothes, and then immediately lowering his head and apologizing.

Sachi and Penguim came from out of nowhere and gave a slap on Bepo's head.

"Stop apologizing!" They said, but their smiles faltered a little when they saw the face of their captain, serious and a little annoyed with the lack of answers.

"So Captain ... they are our allies."

Law looked at them and then at the straw hat bunch, looking not quite sure of what was spoken, but Sachi had never lied to him, so there was a possibility of it being true.

_The question was why he didn't remember those people?_

He was in doubt about what to believe, when out of nowhere someone shouted "TORAOOO!" and threw himself at him.

Law thought it could be an attack; he activated his 'Room' and cut off the head of the one who advanced on him.

Seeing Luffy's severed head rolling toward them only to smile at them, made Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Brook scream like crazies.

Zoro quickly drew his sword, ready to attack Law, noticing that Sachi, Penguin and Bepo were prepared to defend his captain.

Fortunately before anyone could do anything, Sanji stepped in front of Zoro.

"Out of my way, Cook!"

"No, I will not. You will attack him and things will only get worse, he is not to blame if Luffy is an idiot and jumped on him!" Sanji said angry without getting out of Zoro's way.

Zoro in turn while seeing no problem in removing the cook out of the away using brute force, was hesitant because of the baby on the EroCook's arms, and more than that, Robin had said there was something strange about the baby.

While Zoro pondered the situation on one side, Law wondered on the other.

He really thought that the chlorophyll haired swordsman was going attack him, but the blonde guy got in the way, and that was a reaction he didn't expect - he even wondered the possibility of cutting them both in just one blow, but there was a baby present. Not that he had a problem with that, he could just put together the baby's parts, but it would generate unnecessary commotion, since there were three women present – and women tend to be hysterics when babies were involved.

Amid all this, Robin and Franky seemed to be the only ones to keep certain tranquility.

Franky remained on guard, knowing that if everything went out of control, he and Robin could immobilize Law for a few precious seconds.

Robin in turn decided to talk to Law.

She could see that he was still young, no beard or goatee on his face, but he already had many of the face characteristics that he possessed when they met.

He probably was a little over twenty.

"Law, you probably don't recognize us, but we've been through this before. Your companions are telling the truth, we are allies." Robin spoke in a quiet tone but making it clear that she was older, experienced and had everything under control.

Zoro in turn tensed when he saw the situation, the only thing he didn't need at the moment is Robin being cut in half like Luffy, but the Shitty Cook simply didn't get out of his way.

Angrily Zoro snorted and moved forward only to be stopped by Sanji.

"Let Robin-chan take care of it, Marimo. It is our best chance, how do you think Law will react with to your beefy form, grumpy face and swords, huh?"

"Hmph ... probably as a little girl."

"Dumbass, stop being so insensitive, you know he doesn't get along well with men, let the subtlety and delicacy of a woman solve this, okay."

Zoro kept his swords ready but didn't take action, he simply huffed and before sitting down he gave to Sanji a smirk.

"I'm beefy, right?"

Sanji turned red and kicked Zoro.

"Shut up, your pervert!"

"I'm the pervert? You're the one calling me beefy!"

"I didn't … no … wait, why I'm discussing it with you!"

"Because you can't resist me?"

Sanji kicked and Zoro argued and then pushed Sanji that with his arms busy arms holding the baby couldn't keep his balance and fell on his ass making the baby cry and interrupting Robin and Law.

The situation and the lack of information adding with the baby's annoying crying were already bringing Law to the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Robin in turn cast a disapproving look on the two men, to which Sanji apologized but didn't seem to resist the urge to pull Zoro's foot.

But the situation was stopped before it could get worse when Nami interjected punching them and telling them to behave as adults, immediately trying to get the baby to calm down, she grabbed him from Sanji, taking him away from the danger that was those two idiots.

But the baby started crying even more, stretching his arms toward Sanji.

"Go get it, Curly."

"Shut up Marimo... And it is not a 'it', it is a baby"

But as Sanji got near the baby, it grabbed his hair making Sanji scream.

"Aaah! He grabbed my hair! Let it go, let it go, let it GO!"

The baby laughed and Sanji screamed while Nami asked him to take it easy.

"He is now eating my hair! Let go of my hair, you little monster"

That was the limit, if they don't want to give him explanations, so be it, Law was prepared to cut that whole place in two.

Sachi, Penguin and Bepo noticing this, moved to try to stop Law, but before any of them could do something, Luffy throw himself so aggressively at Law that he send him flying back and hitting the wall.

In shock Law didn't have time to react and Luffy was already facing him, holding his sword, preventing him to withdraw it.

"Don't even try." Luffy said seriously.

"How did you recovered so quickly?" Law still confused asked - usually people entered in shock when they saw their separate body pieces.

"Shihihi, silly, I know your abilities. I just need to get my head and put it back on its place and everything would be normal again."

Law gritted his teeth and a small wave of electricity could be felt.

Luffy was quick and grabbed Law's other hand holding it against the wall.

"I also know about that, don't even try it. It's completely usel ..."

"Counter Shock!"

And Luffy was electrocuted, but unlikely Law had thought, Luffy simply stood there for a second or two before looking at Law as if he was an idiot.

"As I said, it's useless against me."

Luffy and Law were face to face for a while before Luffy continue to speak with an unusual seriousness.

"Look, I know you are confused and have no idea about who we are, but we're in this together, you and I are allies ... friends. And even if you don't trust me, I know you trust your nakamas."

"He's telling the truth, Captain." Sachi said.

"So why I don't remember it?" Law questioned.

"It's because you were attacked and the attack make you go back to being a child." Penguin explained.

Law looked shredded, he didn't remember having heard about a Devil Fruit with this ability, however, this does not mean it does not exist.

"Okay, let's assume I believe it. What do you want to do?"

Luffy let go of his hands and began to scratch his head.

"Now that you asked, we were trying to bring you back to normal."

"Normal?" He asked him.

"Yes. The normal Torao, the grouchy, grumpy and humorless one." Luffy said, smiling.

"Who is Torao?"

"Law is Torao."

"I doubt that I would let someone call me that."

"Oh, but did, that and much more." Usopp said already feeling comfortable enough to do so

Law looked murderous at him and Usopp squealed and hid behind Brook, his legs trembling in fear.

Law ignored Usopp and asked what they mean by normal. Robin then replied calmly.

"Until a few minutes ago we didn't know why this occured, we thought it was an unfortunate incident, but as soon as we knew the reasons, we find out that you will naturally return to your age, that is 26 years old and with it all your memories would be back as well."

"No, it will not."

Bonney was tired of so much dilly dallying, she thought that with Law waking up the Straw Hat would start to questioning him about something, but nothing happened, all they did was fooling around.

"And who are you?!" Law said getting up.

"What do you mean who I am?"

"Look, lady, I've never seen you in my life." Law said calmly and Luffy at his side explained an important detail.

"So it was her who made you younger."

"Oh, really? I wonder why." Law said with a sly smile, his hand already on his sword.

Law no longer seemed to see Luffy and the others as a threat, but his posture with Bonney was quite different.

Bonney in turn was undaunted, she stood, head up, chest out and full of confidence approached them.

"I want answers, simple answers. Starting with Doflamingo."

Law closed his eyes, everyone present knew that it was a delicate matter, but Sachi, Penguin and Bepo only sighed meaning that they knew that Law's answers would be something that no one present would understand.

"Look, if you want to talk to him, I can help you. But don't blame me when you or a colleague of yours suddenly disappears."

_Disappear?_

_He would help her?_

_But wasn't Law running away from Doflamingo?_

Sachi stood and awkwardly interjected.

"So..."

"What Torao talking about? Didn't you ran away? "

"Yes, but didn't you listen us? We and Doflamingo got in touch shortly after, after all, what happened, happened, and none of us wanted to complicate things. "

Law looked at Luffy and Sachi without understanding what was happening.

"Sachi, what are you talking about?"

"Eeeeerrmm ..." Sachi was speechless and Penguim jumped on with a forced smile, "It's nothing, Captain."

Law began to feel suspicious, something was going on and those people were hiding something from him.

Bonney then saw an opportunity.

"They are talking about what you did at Doflamingo's behest, the people you killed and used as a guinea pig for yours powers. How you know about that psycho's plans and how you helped him and when not help you just stood quietly letting him do whatever he wanted. "

"Listen, I didn't participate in anything."

"You participated!"

"I will not spend my energy with you. I don't owe you satisfactions. "Law said turning his back at Bonney and ignoring her.

"You owe me answers! What he did to my mother ?! "

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Bonney moved forward and Law called another 'Room' which was broken as soon as it was made. Law fell to his knees holding his head and Bepo already predicting what would happen caught him before he fell to the ground and put him lying on the bed again.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"That's what we told you, he woke up on the third day, but only fully returned to normal weeks later." Sachi said again.

"Weeks ?!" Bonney said in a frustrated tone. "I can fix this." She got close to touch Law again, but was stopped by Nami.

"No no no no… not! You want answers and we have the answers. What do you think of negotiating for them? "

"Nami!" Brook, Chopper and Usopp said surprised.

"We have the baby's diary with us; I bet he written something about what Law spoken while on middle of one of his attacks. Don't you want to know what he found out? "

"Hmph, as if a marine would find something I didn't already know."

"Don't underestimate them. The Marine had informants inside Donquixote's Family for years." Robin said, expecting a very specific reaction.

"What?"

Robin shook the little book and she and Nami smiled.

"So, what do you say? What you have to offer us in exchange of this information? "


	33. Chapter 33

**sarge1130 -** Luffy always doing Luffy things! As for Bonney, I believe she is a very sensate woman, but she is on the run for more than one year, the stress is getting into her, and Law and answers (or so she believes) is right in front of her. As for Zoro and Sanji, they can help themselves, I love this about them in the manga/anime. Thanks to for review!I hope you like this chapter too! Till next chapter!

**Girl-luvs-manga -** There will be at least two more flashbacks (I love writing those)!

**Richmaster -** Thanks! This chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it anyway!

**SEllen23 -** Thanks for the review! This time it didn't took me so long to update! Hope you like this chapter as well! Till next chapter!

**Well, this chapter is a little short, but next one will be bigger, and by the end, a new but familiar face will appear!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"What?" Bonney said indignantly, "With who do you think you're talking to?"

"With someone who is at a disadvantage and need something that I have." Nami smiled.

Bonney pondered a bit and began to negotiate with Nami.

"What you want?"

Nami's eyes turned into berries and smiling she said her conditions.

"First I want to know what exactly what this little book is about, then I want to know why you did what you did to Traffy, why a sailor is here and of course, an financial incentive for not surrender you to the Marine."

"How much?"

"120 million berries."

"But this is my reward!"

"Yes, I know. That is why I am charging this very amount. If we surrender you to them, we gain 120 million, but, since I'm such nice person I will allow you to pay for your freedom."

Nami smiled happily, totally ignoring the fact that they couldn't surrender Bonney without being arrested too.

"I didn't know he was part of the Marine." Bonney said, pointing to the baby in Sanji's arms. "But I'm being chased by them for over a year."

"What did you do or know about?" Robin asked

"I'm a pirate from Worst Generation, it is not enough?"

"If it were only that they wouldn't make the effort to investigate and pursue you." Robin spoke from experience.

Bonney smiled and quietly revealed to them the reason.

"My Devil Fruit is one of the only three with healing factors. And the only one who is not under someone else's control."

"Really? What are the others?" Chopper asked excited.

"One is Trafalgar's Ope Ope and the other I'm unaware of..."

"The little darf princess from Dressrosa." Zoro said with closed eyes.

Luffy was already blinking, getting sleepy because everything was getting too boring for him.

"Aaaaaah booooooriiiiiing! I don't care about it, now bring Torao back."

Everyone looked at Luffy and although some of them wanted to know more about Bonney's situation, they also wanted to solve it soon.

After all, they were after her just to bring it Law back to normal.

"I will bring him back to normal if you give me the book and inform me about what Trafalgar said before sleeping."

"Hey! You're not in a position to dictate the rules here."

"I am! Your captain wants Trafalgar and only I can do that."

Nami glared at Luffy who was looking at the ceiling and dangled in the same place.

"We do not need you, we can wait till he gets back to normal, the worst is already over."

The StrawHats stared at each other, in doubt about who would give up first, Nami or Bonney, when Luffy decided to gave his own summary of the situation.

"Torao said that Mingo gave some bad Smiles to Kaido, pastries to Big Who, and diseases to WhiteBeard who should have died from it and Mingo wanted to be immortal even if it ended up killing Torao and the Gas Guy know about something that activates another thing and then something happens."

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Bonney said angry, Luffy shrugged at her.

"It also doesn't tell me anything, but it was what Torao said."

"LUFFY! Shut up! I'm negotiating here!"

"And it's taking too long!" Luffy said bored.

"Hand me the book!" Said Bonney.

"120 million" Nami reached out waiting for the money.

"50!"

"50 wouldn't do my hair ... 100!".

"55 million"

"You can do more than this, honey."

Usopp, Franky and Brook sat down on the floor, they knew that was going to take a while.

**~~~~~ NOT SO FAR AWAY ~~~~~**

Not so far away from there, some sailors were waiting for answers from their colleague and began to feel apprehensive about the delay.

"Where is he? Why didn't he call? " The one who appeared to be in charge of the communication asked.

"We have to be calm, he will ...". His colleague answered.

"He should have already called! We know that her is on the island, we have orders to take her to HQ, Akainu has ordered this in person, I don't want to have to call him and say we lost our spy! "

Their Captain was apprehensive only watching his subordinate's nervousness, because at any moment the Den Den Mushi could ring and the Marine HQ would ask for answers that they didn't have.

Everyone was looking at the Den Den Mushi, their hearts on their hands, the tension was palpable, when suddenly the door burst open and a Vice-Admiral entered.

"What's going on here?"

"Vi-Vice-Admiral Smoker!"

"I was on vacation and I was called over here, no one informed me what's going on or why I'm here, and I don't like being in the dark, REPORT! NOW!"

S-S-Sir, we are here waiting for information about a pirate from the Worst Generation, former pirate captian Jewelry Bonney."

"Again those brats of the Worst Generation ...".

"What they did this time around?" Asked Tashigi.

"We don't know, ma'am. Our orders are to collect information and take her to the headquarters. "

Tashigi and Smoker exchanged glances, both found that very strange.

"Well, I'm confused. Why take her to the Marine HQ? Why not to Impel Down? "

The sailors were looking for her and she noticed that until that very moment nobody questioned it - after seeing that, Smoker called Tashigi for a private conversation.

"There is something fishy about it. Even Nico Robin with all her knowledge was taken straight to Enies Lobby and then be transported to Impel Down, so why Jewelry Bonney will be taken to the HQ? "

"I will investigate, sir."

"I'm counting on you." Smoker said and blushing Tashigi left the house, as soon as she left, Smoker focus was on the men in the room.

"You're a bunch of unprepared men, who don't know what to do, nor have the Haki face someone from the Worst Generation, so here I am." Smoker said with a great authority "Captain! Gather your best men, we go to the north, I felt a surge of Haki coming from there. "

"Haki?"

"Yes, Conqueror's Haki and I know very few people who have it."


End file.
